Megaman Double Network 5: Data Crash
by Ghost 501
Summary: The time has finally come. Lan Hikari has finally graduated college with his Bachelors in Computer Science. However, the occasion soon becomes overshadowed by a much more important detail. What does it mean to be a hero? Are you bound by morality in your attempt to save the world? Or are you just as bad as those you try to stop? It's time to find the answer. It's time for the end.
1. Chapter 1

Ghost: *breathes into mic* Hey? Is this thing on? *music starts* I love rock and roll so put another dime in the juke box, baby! XD Sorry, could help myself. But yes ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, ...anyone else who doesn't fit int those categories...and not glaring at me because of lack of screen time (seriously you practically have a whole DNE to yourself. Quit being an attention grabber Bass), it is time to end Double Network. It's been a great year and a half to write DN for you all, but the time has come for this book to end. And don't worry, of course you all won't be getting rid of me! I like being on here too much. Plus, writing is fun and its helpful to me. But nonetheless, I've kinda already beat you all in the head with this in the DNE already.

So without further delay, _Megaman Double Network 5: Data Crash._

* * *

**Day 0 - Self Death Sentence**

Dawn ran over the numbers and code once more. She would only have one shot at this. And if she was correct, then soon she would be looking at things with a much different pairs of eyes.

It had taken some time in order to fully understand Dr. Hikari's code, but being the person she was, she had finally figured it out amongst other things. As much as it made her want to puke, she needed the very same technology she hated in order to do what she needed to become. It was actually amazing to her seeing how far she had gotten despite carrying a strong hatred of the things she needed to use. Though sometimes she actually had to hide her face a couple times in public when she had to gather some things out of fear that someone from IPC would remember her face and start asking questions about her life. But still, what needed to be done had been done and now she could proceed forward.

She looked down at the table at the needle in front of her. There couldn't be any mistakes about it. The syringe had the newest type of chemical known to man that she had secretly stolen from her team almost a year ago on the Transer project. The liquid inside of it had properties to allow an electric current to flow through the wire. There was one problem with it being that the current materials used were lethal to humans, but only if it managed to be get inside the body. However the poison wasn't the issue. The problem would come down to the receiver and whether or not it could complete its job or not before her heart stopped and brain stopped working. Even after creating it and testing it herself, Dawn was still unsure if the device would actually work successfully in a human. She couldn't risk being sought after for an actual murder when she was so close to the end game of all if this. But then again, she had never thought of turning herself into a navi until after she gotten Megaman's code.

When she originally wanted the blue program's Navi Project file, she had wanted to learn how to disassemble the navi and make Void even stronger than the blue navi had ever hoped. But after much thought and analysis, she realized that in truth only another cyber god, such as Bass, or another human navi could ever hope to defeat, truly defeat, Megaman. He had too much power now to be taken out by a mere anyone. They could thrash him to the ground and he would still find someway back up. No, in order to achieve greatness she would have to take risks. And this would be the biggest one yet.

She had been out of options. Trying to summon one of those legendary bosses would take too much energy that Void didn't have, summoning Gospel had almost done him in, and would cause too much of a commotion to control. No, she needed something that she could actually use. And so, this was the path she would have to take. As she prepared herself, her mind wandered as a human for one last time. Just who was she doing this for? Emerald? Richerd? Crystal? At one point she remembered their importance to her, but know she was having trouble using them to motivate her. It was as if they had turned their backs to her in recent days and that only killed her more.

Why didn't they care? She was doing this all for them! These advancements that had been made for the betterment of man and yet they couldn't save her family. An eleven year old saves the world from certain death but yet the world with all its great minds couldn't figure it out before he did. No, no damn it! She was through! The world didn't deserve what they had. No one did! It was their fault they were gone. It was their fault why she was here! And now, she was going to use their greatest joy and turn it into the weapon that would destroy it all.

Dawn took the needle and put it straight into her heart.

* * *

When she woke up in the cyber world, she never imagined that she would feel this stiff, but perhaps the pain of trying to have your DNA digitally coded and transferred into a computer was too much for her that she had to have blacked out at some time.

"Dawn?" A voice said weakly, but this time it actually sounded much closer than normal. The black navi turned to her right to see none other than Void. Though to be fair, the red navi wasn't doing too much better himself after Dawn had hooked him up to another one of her weird programs. 'Dawn' had enough energy to roll her eyes. Geez, he sounded annoying in real life.

The black navi slowly got up to her feet. Once up, she allowed herself to feel the power that now coursed through her data. Was this how it felt to be a navi or just how it felt to be a human navi? Ah well, it didn't matter now. She had abandoned her human side. All that matter was her objective, and that was finishing this fight. All that matter now was that she could now continue her goal to the end game.

She opened a panel to the outside world and noticed the mess which was her old body on the floor. Ew...perhaps it was a good thing that she passed out. Note to self, find some way to deal with the mess. Although she had only killed herself to make sure that there would be no way that she would have lived to be stuck in both bodies at once?

Dawn flexed her hand as several ghost like claws sprouted from her wrist and wrapped around her hand. Today was a good day. And soon she was going to show everyone just how good of a day and life she was going to have….after she blew up the world.

* * *

Ghost: ...Dun...dun...DUUUUUNNNNNN! XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 1 Part 1 - Overheated Core**

"Ah man, does no one even bother to check this thing? I mean it not's like we haven't faced an attack here before, even though we didn't even know about it until after the fact but still," an orange navi grumbled as he walked into the Water Temperature Control Comp 1 space. The navi normally wasn't much of a complainer; but he was supposed to be on break by now and this network was not only still mind boggling as ever but the area in question was also completely out of the way. Still it was his job.

The navi skidded to a stop as he slide off the ice. He still never understood just why the Water Works network managers considered even allowing the hazard to exist over the entire cyberspace. It wasn't like they even had a water element navi to boss them around, but they still kept their "security" measures around. Frankfully, the navi merely thought other workers just liked playing around.

As the navi jacked into the Control Comp 2, his mind was distracted by the subtle heat wave that was warming the area. While he was glad that he wouldn't have anymore ice to deal with on account most of it had turned into sloppy mush, it meant that a virus had gotten into their systems after all. The navi stepped forward as a cannon replaced his hand. Hopefully it was just some Volgears, stupid furnace based viruses. It wouldn't take too long to dispatch them and then he could just get back to his break a lot faster.

"Ugh…" someone moaned. The orange standard navi tilted his head and began to look around. He couldn't really see anyone, but he had definitely heard a navi somewhere close by. From the sound of things, they were hurt too. Perhaps someone had tried to investigate the area too? But then again, from the sound of the request it seemed as if someone had just noticed this.

"Hello?" the navi yelled out, trying to get a fix on the other navi's location.

"He...lp...too...hot…" she called back, at least the voice sounded like a female's. Still though, the orange navi didn't really consider the area to being "too hot". A little warm, yes. But hot? Not by much. Perhaps he was just built with a better temperature resisting core? That would make sense since he had to deal with making sure that the pipes didn't overheat in the lower levels of the Water Works Main Control network.

The navi shook his head as a body came into view, "Hold on! I'm on the way!" He raced over to the downed navi. As he got closer, he realized the navi was blue in color. On her back seemed to be four electric cables only about three feet in length a piece. Her helmet was a dark shade of gray. Her eyes were closed shut as she shivered against the ground. Wait...shivered?

The standard navi barely had a moment to react before one of the cables grabbed him. A strong shock ran through his systems, "GAAH!" The orange cyber being brought his cannon and fired at the cable.

The blue navi on the ground suddenly sprang up to her feet. Her wires lifted themselves up like snakes as she snapped open her red eyes. In seconds, her irises were unable to be see as a red flame replaced them. She smiled sinisterly at the orange navi before her, "I honestly can't believe you fell for that. When I heard someone come in, I thought there was no way I would have the luck that it would be a navi so stupid, but perhaps it's just a good day for me," She mocked as she walked closer to the navi, "I'll be taking your Water Works ID code now."

The orange navi cowered, "And...why would I give you that? You would have unlimited access to the network. But why would you even need it! You're already in here!"

She smirked as she shook her head patronizingly, "Easy. Because all I have to do is to erase my little visit here and then the only other navi access number would be yours. But I need access into the system to get rid of my little visit, which needs an ID. So, care to be a nice little boy and hand it over?"

The navi pulled out a Bubbler, "Sorry, I don't believe in gifts on the first day! But you're right, it's time for you to leave!" He fired the shot quickly, wasting no time in case she would somehow have a plan to escape.

The wires sparked to life as an electric field came around the navi, shielding her from the hit as the bubbles fizzed out. But wasn't she a fire element? Although it would make sense for her to be an elec element too since she had does wires. Change of plans then, "Wood Tower!" The orange navi yelled as trees started to barrel straight forward at the blue navi.

She merely smirked and blew a stream of flames that melted the trees. The navi's jaw dropped flabbergasted at the predicament he was in. This custom navi was something serious, "You done yet? Because I do have a couple of appointments I need to make today. Many that don't involve you. So about this key that I need." She said sarcastically.

"What the heck are you?" The navi yelled as he started firing cannon and buster shots. The electric aura broke after the female navi seemed to unwillingly take an extra hit. However, she recovered quickly as she jumped back from the firing zone.

"Volt Tower! Inferno Blade!" she landed on the ground as a mix of lava and fire appeared on her hand in the shape of a sword and a tower of lightning struck the field continuously down a straight line. She surged forward as her navi barely dodged out of the way of the attack...and directly into her.

The blue navi smirked as she soon held the data that had been lost after the hit. Luck had been on her side after all. She had gotten his ID code. Now she could remove herself from the system. The navi smirked as she looked at the "security" navi before her. The navi winked for a second and then rushed him, gut checking the orange navi and throwing him to the side. He landed with a thud as she opened a window and began to modify the system's data.

When she was done, she looked at the groaning navi, "It would have been much easier on all of us if you had just complied. But you just had to be Mr. Tough Navi huh? I can respect that in some twisted way. But we can't all be winners."

She chucked the data at the security navi and walked over the control panel for the Water Temperature Control space. One of her wires hit the console and soon she was in control of the entire system. She shivered slightly as a rush of cold hit her systems.

Well, people liked warm water...right?

* * *

"Well...this is boring. Out of all the things we could be doing, we end up doing this. Got any sixes, Roll?" Saber asked as he took a look at his hand. In actuality, small games were programmed into the PETs for navis to entertain themselves while their NetOps were doing something that didn't require their services but many times navis didn't need them because they were busy on the Net. Today, however brought three navis to their knees in boredom.

Yesterday had marked a great day in the lives of Lan Hikari, Mayl Sakurai, and Saria Robinson. They had all graduated college with a Bachelors in Computer Science, Music, and Psychology respectively. It had been quite the day of celebration. Unfortunately, that meant that all their NetOps were still knocked unconscious at one in the afternoon the next day. Which meant that Roll, Saber, and Megaman all had nothing to do. Things got worse when they had all realized that their PETs were being updated meaning that they were all locked in Megaman's PC until further notice.

Roll sighed, "Nope. Go fish." Seriously, she was fairly certain that almost no one played this game anymore and here were three navis getting so close to the point of death by boredom that they were playing Go Fish to pass the time. To make matters worse, they for some reason seemed to attract the attention of a Mettuar who Roll was certain was hopping in the air when she wasn't looking and signalling to Megaman what cards she had in her hand.

The blue and green navi groaned as he drew another card from the pile. Megaman, despite the fact he was in the best position to win, seemed to be falling asleep. Noticing this seemed to be the last straw for the navi as he sprung up to his feet, startling both Megaman and Roll, and yelled, "Ah, come on! What did we do to deserve this?"

The other blue navi looked with tired eyes at the now frustrated blue and green one, back at the pink one, looked at his cards, and then back at the only other person who seemed to be in the game, "My turn?" Megaman asked, sleepily.

"You okay, Mega? You've been almost falling asleep all day," Roll asked. Sure the game was boring, but he hadn't seemed all too lively when they had shown up in the first place. She hadn't questioned it earlier because he seemed to wake up a tad after the first game and jokes at how highly advanced cyber beings were playing one of the most basic card games in history. But now, he seemed to tucker out again.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine," he yawned, "No one actually went to bed last night until a couple of hours ago, so it was a pretty late turn in. But I'm alright, I've run on less."

Roll gave him a stern look, "Yeah, but you had to run on less energy those times. You don't now. It's alright if you want to go to sleep for a while," She said concerned. She never did like it when he always seemed to stretch himself out more than he had to. It was going to hurt him one of these days.

"Nah, I think I'm good on the nap. It's probably just being trapped in this PC that's making it even worse," Megaman said, giving a tired smile to try and show just how awake he actually was.

In truth, he wasn't really sure what was up with him. He had woken up fine yesterday and then this morning he had felt like a total bug frag. Everything had hurt and it had taken at least an hour or so before all the pain had faded. He had been surprised he hadn't woken someone up in the house and even more surprised that Dark Hub hadn't tried to take advantage of the situation. He was certain that all that pained shouting would have caught his attention. Either way, by the time Roll and Saber had came over to see if he wanted to go with them to the ACDC Square, and conveniently got locked in, he had finally been able to move. It was safe to say he had been tired ever since.

DING! "PET UPGRADE COMPLETE." A voice said.

"YAHOO! About time!" Saber said dancing happily...for a few moments before realizing that he was the laughingstock of both Megaman and Roll. The navi gave the two a sarcastic look before deciding to roll his eyes and walk towards the link to the Net, "So, if you two are done laughing at my great dancing skills, we ready to leave or what?"

"Great wouldn't have been my first choice of words, Saber," Megaman laughed as he finally was able to reel himself in. He wasn't quite sure what that would be called, but he was at least happy that it had woken him up a bit. Amazing how laughter even affected the mood of navis.

Roll gave a glance over to her boyfriend as she stood up, "You sure you want to come with us? It's no problem if you stay here." She asked again, her concern showing.

"I'm okay; just a little sleepy. Besides, maybe all I need is some coffee." the blue navi said getting up from his place on the ground.

Saber gagged loudly at the sound of the horrible word, "Keep that demonic excuse of cyber liquid away from me."

Megaman cocked an eyebrow and looked to Roll. The pink navi shrugged, "My poor brother decided to try coffee last week, but went to the one group of vendors who sell it the strongest. It's safe to say that he sorta hates the stuff now."

Megaman winced, "Green Town?"

"Green Town." Roll confirmed as she followed him and Saber out of the PC. They each forwarded an email to their respective NetOps and soon were on their way to ACDC Square.

* * *

Ghost: I have never drank coffee in my life. I just never very much liked the smell of it. But I have hot chocolate. So...I guess I win. Maybe...I don't know. I'm just going to let you click the next button if you haven't already.


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 1 Part 2 - Blue Death**

The ACDC Network had once again gone through yet another interesting change over the years. Although most navis didn't care, some of them found the shifting between appearances of their homes to be quite jarring at times since they would get used to certain things and then one day wake up to find those items completely gone. Now, it seemed as if the designers were enjoying a bit of a retro period as they had once again brought the cyber squares to the Net and had returned the squirrel statues to their positions in the ACDC network.

"I swear the things look too lifelike. Next thing you now, we'll have squirrel viruses that hide in hard to break armor and throw timer bombs at us while they shield themselves in their little shells," Saber commented as he looked over the workmanship once again. He didn't get to see them all too often but when he did, those blank, jewel red eyes seem to stare at his core data and analyze it.

Megaman rolled his eyes, "Never took you for a paranoid Saber." The blue navi commentated as the trio continued for the link to the ACDC Square. Though what worried him more so was just how oddly specific the navi was about it. He had been thinking way to long about that.

"I'm not...I just think the squirrels look creepy is all," he said, glancing back at them before turning back to Roll, "What do you think, sis? They look weird right?"

"Um...I don't really notice them," the pink navi answered sheepishly, neither proving or disapproving his question. In truth, she had barely even thought of the statues since they had been added again to the cyber space but they didn't seem any different to when they were back in the summer when Gospel had attacked. Though back then, she _had_ thought they looked kinda cute.

Saber sighed, somewhat displeased that no one seemed to be agreeing with his point of view, "Well whatever. So, how much longer do you guys think our NetOps will be knocked out? It is after 1. I know Saria likes sleeping in, but it's getting late even for her."

"Remember, yesterday was pretty exciting. Now that we're not stuck in Mega's PC, I'm pretty sure we can find something for us to do until they wake up," Roll chipped in. Mayl was normally an early riser because of classes; but now that she no longer had them, the pink navi wasn't about to stop her NetOp's rest. Especially since the red haired woman normally extended the same courtesy to her.

"Yeah, it's not often we can all just hang out like this," Megaman agreed, "Let's just try to enjoy the day for what it's worth. Whenever they wake up, they wake up." He said as the three navis entered into the last part of the network with the link to the Square.

However, something felt off as they entered into the area. "Hey is it just me or is it kinda hot here?" Saber commentated as a tiny heat wave hit the navis. It wasn't much in terms of differences, but it wasn't subtle enough to not be discovered. Which made it even more suspicious really.

"Yeah, just a little. Maybe there's a bug in the system?" Roll thought, maybe the PETs weren't the only thing being updated today and someone had made a mistake. But then, why would it only be ACDC Area 3 that was affected by the mistake and not 1 and 2? Normally, the temperatures of most networks were consistent with some oddities here and there. ACDC fell into the commonality.

Megaman looked around and realized one more thing, "Hey...where is everyone? Normally there's more navis here, especially by the link to the Square." The blue navi noted as he and the others began to walk around the ghost network. It was as if everyone had merely dropped off the grid.

Upon approaching the link to ACDC Square, the trio realized that the link itself had been locked preventing anyone from getting into the Square from ACDC Area. However, there was a Mr. Program standing right next to it. The green cyber being seemed to be staring blankly at the navis. Saber walked up to the program and snapped his finger a couple of times; no response.

"Geez. Normally these guys can't shut up. But he's a rock!" The blue and green navi commented, both worried and impressed by the strange occurrence. He didn't think it was possible for these programs to be silent.

"I wonder what's going on to make a Mr. Program become so quiet," Megaman wondered as Roll walked in front of the program and flicked her antenna at it.

After a few moment, the yellow ribbons wrapped back in their normal form and the pink navi turned back to her friends, "Well, as for the silence, he's pretty much in sleep mode. You got me as to why he's still like this though. He had woken up some time back, but it looks like he didn't stay so for long." She summed up as she turned back to the blue navis.

"Figures," Saber said. Guess it was too good to be true that they could just shut themselves up, "Well, I guess we just need to head back and try to do something else with our day." He grumbled; he had heard that Higsby and Numberman had gotten some new chips that he had been pretty excited to see.

"Yeah, but let's stop at SciLab first. I'll go tell my dad what's going on; he might already know about it, but better to be safe than sorry," Megaman mentioned as they headed back for his PC which had a link to the SciLab Area.

* * *

"A heat wave in the middle of ACDC Area 3 huh?" Dr. Hikari asked. The doctor had been the only one of the Hikari family besides Megaman to have gotten up earlier than 12pm this morning seeing as how he still had to come into work the following day.

Things had been...interesting since last year and the doctor felt that maybe he should start thinking about retirement sooner rather than later. It was clear that SciLab had no interest in pursuing the case of the break-in that had occurred, but they were very much paranoid since. He was almost certain that some of the higher channels had blamed him and his family for it, be even he hadn't known about the robbery until after the fact. Not that he wasn't thankful for it.

Either way, some of the projects he was in had taken...longer to be approved by the board than in days before the incident. Whatever name he had reestablished in SciLab had been once again tarnished in the eyes of the higher ups and perhaps it never had been reaffirmed. But whatever; he'd like to see them make the choices he had and live with the consequences for so long. He was lucky that he still had his family together; and never would he forget it.

"Yeah, and it was really weird too! No one was there and this one Mr. Program was still asleep. Well...I guess the Mr. Program being asleep isn't all that strange. But the part with no navis being anywhere close to Area 3 was very weird." Saber said, summing up the navis' report.

The doctor leaned back in his chair as he thought, "Hmm. I'll ask some of the programmers of that area what's going on. But as far as I'm aware of, they're been no changes to that Net space. In fact, since earlier this year, we haven't made any changes at all to the Net."

"Then that sounds like more of a virus or rogue navi attack. But...no one was even there," Roll said, recollecting. She at least hadn't thought she had saw anyone. Beyond the heat and the Mr. Program, ACDC Area 3 had seemed lifeless.

Megaman nodded, "But that's the only other option it could have been if no one had changed the program." The blue navi tilted his head down for a moment and thought. After a few minutes, an idea hit him, "Hey, dad could you see if any other parts of the Net are hotter than normal?"

"Yeah, it will take a couple of minutes though," the scientist said as he began to type in a few commands into his computer.

"You think more than one area is being affected by this?" Saber asked curiously.

The blue navi nodded, "Not every navi has the ability, but it is possibly for some of them to affect multiple areas and not to be in one of the affected areas. Though, I wonder why bother heating up the Net. It's not like its actually hot enough to fry any computers or anything. It's really only enough to just grab someone's attention."

"Guess we'll just have to ask the navi when we find them," Saber smirked. He wasn't much of a fan of the heat. In fact, he had actually liked Freezeman's little blizzard last year. It was a shame really that all the ice and cold had left soon after he was deleted.

"You're right, Megaman. Every area of the Net has at least one part of it that has above normal heating. The hottest point seems to be at the Water Works system, but I can't tell what part from here." Dr. Hikari said, confirming the blue navi's thoughts.

Roll looked back at the two blue navis, "Guess we better go wake up our NetOps now," She said as the three jacked out to their respective PCs.

Dr. Hikari mentally sighed as he watched them leave. He hated to see them go into these messes that the professionals should have been able to handle, but at this stage of the game it was too late to stop them. All three of them had chosen their path and the only thing he could do now was to support and help.

The doctor rubbed his eyes as he turned away from the computer. But still...why the Water Works? There hadn't been anything important there since Wily had ordered the Water Program to be stolen for his Life Virus other than the control points for the water in Electopia. Unless they shut off or drastically tampered with the water, which would had already dispatched the officials, any disturbance would be no more than an annoyance.

It just didn't make any sense.

* * *

"Lan! Wake up! We've got trouble!" Megaman said as he jumped back into his PC to find his brother no longer on the bed. So, at least he was up. But, where was he?

"YOOOWW!" A voice ranged out from the bathroom. Oh, there he was. After two minutes the young man stepped out of the room with a towel on, "Hey mom, is it just me or is the water hot?" He asked as he turned to his computer, "Oh Hub! When did you get back?"

"A few seconds ago. Listen, someone is raising the temperature of different parts of the Net. I think the navi doing this is at the Water Works Computer and that's probably the reason for the hot water." Megaman explained quickly.

"Well then what are we waiting for, let's go!" Lan said before putting on some clothes, grabbing his PET, and heading for the train station.

* * *

Ghost: There's nothing worse than when someone's messing with the water the exact moment you need it. Then again, the second worst is probably going to the shower and realizing to little to late that there's no hot water left. Oh, fun fact! This navi was created when I myself was having computer troubles and kept on seeing the Blue Screen of Death... Her original name was Cerula, but I changed it at the end of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 1 Part 3 - Dry Spell**

The situation seemed to go from bad to worse as Lan, Mayl, and Saria got to the Water Works. All the employees were standing outside the building with varying degrees of worry on their faces. On of the workers, an older man, looked to his side and then turned completely around. It was Mr. Froid, Iceman's NetOp! Lan and the Water Works employee hadn't spoken ever since he and Hub had confronted Iceman after the man had been forced to shut off the water in order to save his son many years ago mainly because the building had moved its location.

"Mr. Froid!" Lan said as he and his friends slowed to a halt.

The man nodded his head as his face brightened a bit upon seeing the young man, "Lan Hikari. It's been a while. Although, I am a little upset. You seem to only appear whenever this place is having some kind of critical meltdown. Almost like a bad omen." He said.

Lan looked down for a brief moment. Come to think of it, a lot of strange things seemed to happen at the exact moment he showed up. But the young man didn't have the time to dwell on the subject before he heard the older gentleman laugh, "Geez, the younger they are, the harder it is to make a joke."

"So, why's everyone outside?" Saria asked as she looked around.

Mr. Froid grimaced, "It's the Water Temperature Control Room. One of our security navis must have been bugged or something because when it entered the network, it somehow caused massive overheating in the whole building. We were all told to leave for our own safety but it's only a matter of time before something else horrible happens."

Mayl glanced at the man worriedly, "Like what?"

"Right now, the water is only heating up. But if the temperature starts to rise anymore then all the water will evaporate and they'll be nothing left. What's worse is that this virus has started to affect other areas water supplies. Pretty soon we'll be left with nothing." Mr. Froid said glumly, "I tried sending Iceman in there but he couldn't make it. He just kept on saying something about some dual elemental navi. But...there's no such thing right?"

"A dual elemental navi? Are you sure that's what he said?" Lan asked. He knew there were navis that could switch elements at a whim, but from the way Mr. Froid had put it, it sounded like this navi could actually be two elements at the same time.

The man nodded, "Yes," He sighed shaking his head, "I don't know who would want to do this, but we need to stop it. We were planning on using the override switch to get an external port into the network, but the room can't be accessed anymore. It's too hot for any of us to enter and all our navis are pretty much wiped."

"Lan!" Megaman said as Lan pulled out his PET, "If they have a copybot, I could get in the Water Works and throw the switch myself!"

Mr. Froid shook his head, "Not to discredit the rest of your group Lan, but the room is much hotter than you and Megaman realize. He would be able to make it, but he probably wouldn't be able to fight for a while after he did."

"Wait, you mean somehow the flames manage to hurt us even inside a copybot?" Roll asked. The copybots were not only able to withstand very high temperatures and waterproof, but were also equipped with special subroutines that would jack a navi out in case they were ever in any danger of being deleted from within them.

"Like I said, it's been a weird day. We sent one navi in their already, but he had tried earlier to take back the network and was somewhat tired already when he went in that building and he barely made it back out. If you plan on using a navi, it'll have to be someone who won't be fighting," Mr. Froid stated.

"Guess that's me then. I hate the heat, but I'm the weakest out of the three of us," Saber volunteered. The navi turned to Saria before she could raise her objection, "Don't worry about me, I'll be there and back in a flash!" He said, trying to get the red haired woman to show a bit more confidence in her face. However, he wasn't the only one he needed to convince.

"Saber…" Roll started, but the blue and green navi cut her off.

"Like it or not, you two are needed more than I am and I'm pretty much your only shot. I'm going." He said flatly, "And would you all put a little more faith in me! Geez, I'm just going to be tuckered out, not deleted! So stop with the dead navi walking look! Now, just where is this switch?"

* * *

"Man...they weren't kidding about this heat," Megaman said as he and Roll were jacked into the network. True to his word, it hadn't taken Saber long to find the switch and activate the external port. However, according to Saria, his energy had dropped to 10 by the time he had come back to the PET.

"Yeah," Roll said somewhat distracted before shaking her head. Saber was fine and now she just needed to focus on helping Mega with the virus, "So where to now?"

"The Water Temperature Control is connected to Water Works 3. Right now, you're towards the end of the first section of the network. Normally there's a password to get into the control unit, but with this heat the computer doesn't seem to be checking for it. That or it's been corrupted. Either way, once you get into the Temperature Control network, just hit the panel to return the system back to normal." Mr. Froid explained to the navis.

"Right, then let's get to it before something worse happens," Lan said as the blue and pink navi ran forward.

* * *

Surprisingly, there were no traps or any difficulties getting to the network until they were right outside of the Temperature Control network.

"Hehehe…" a female voice giggled. As the noise faded, several navis appeared behind them and a purple wall came in between Megaman and Roll, "I'm sorry, but I only see one navi at a time. And besides, someone is going to have to save these poor navis from being deleted. I'm afraid this heat has made them as intelligent as zombies and I would hate to see anyone burn. Luckily for you, there's a control switch in the first area that should stop the computers that power this part of the server from overheating. I'd start running if I were you. Those computers have been on for quite some time." She snickered.

"Mega, I'll be fine! Just go take care of that navi!" Roll said as she started to head back for Water Works 1. Hopefully, the navi wasn't just saying that in order to give her a false hope.

Megaman nodded and headed for the link to the Temperature Control. "I don't get it. Why bother with another access point to shut off the computers if hitting this one would fix the problems?" The blue navi mumbled to himself. This navi wasn't making much sense at all and to be honest it was actually beginning to give him a headache.

"I don't know. Let's just hope it isn't a dud." Lan said, sounding slightly worried himself.

* * *

"Huh...funny. I thought you were shorter," a blue female navi pondered aloud as Megaman ran to the center of the network. Behind her, one of her wires unjacked itself from the control panel behind her as she leaned against it, sending the famed navi a smug look.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this? Don't you understand that you're putting a lot of people and navis in danger?" Megaman asked as he stepped closer to the navi.

The female navi looked at him happily, "About time someone asked me about my name! You wouldn't believe it. Everyone wants to now what and why, but you asked who!" She said as she extended out a hand, "Ashe, how ya doing Megaman?"

The blue navi gritted his teeth. Was she crazy? "Ashe, stop this! You're going to not only destroy this server, but potentially most of ACDC and the surrounding area's water!" Lan yelled. Something was off about this navi. Normally, navis like her were more concerned about keeping the area they had in lock down, but she didn't seem to want any of that. It was as if this had all been just to grab their attention.

"Geez, you talk to Mayl or your mother that way? Calm yourself," Ashe grumbled as she raised an eyebrow at the confused navi's face, "What? You honestly thought that no one knows this information? One of the most popular navis in the Net and you think no one knows about your NetOp's life? Wow, you're delusional!" She laughed at the navi's expression.

"Listen! We don't have much time before some bad happens! You need to stop this!" Megaman said, trying to get the crazy navi to see reason.

Ashe merely glanced at the navi as she finally breathed, "And for what reason should I? It's not like I have a NetOp to stop me. I have no ties to this world. I barely even acknowledge you navis that live here. I only do what Omega tells me to because I trust in the world she believes in. And if that world calls for the destruction of this planet, then I'll destroy whatever I have to!" She said, her flaming eyes suddenly becoming more active as the wires on her back sparked excitedly.

"Shoot, Lan!"

"Right! Battle Routine, Set!

* * *

"Inferno Blade!" Ashe's hand turned into a blade of fire and lava as she charged forward at her opponent.

"Aqua Sword! Download!" Megaman blocked the attack with his own blade. However, as the power struggle continued, one of the wires attached to Ashe's back made its around the blade and touched it. The electrical surge that followed broke the blade and caused Megaman to take the hit.

"Gaaah!" He said as he rolled onto the ground, "What the?" Then what Mr. Froid had said about a dual elemental navi came into his head. So, fire and elec huh? But, would that mean that the navi would take double damage from aqua or wood? Probably not if she was already breaking past the Aqua Blade. So then, what else could they do?

"Volt Tower!" The navi called as a surge of electricity struck the ground and continued to barrel straight for him. Megaman barely rolled out of the way as Ashe jumped into the air and slammed the ground with her blade.

"Lan!" The blue navi called, but for once he wasn't quite sure just how to defeat this navi.

"Beast Out! Super Vulcan! Attack +30! Download!" The power of Gregar flowed through him as his body suit changed. The Beast Out navi's arm changed to that of a red vulcan and fired at her.

Ashe was unlucky enough to be pegged by the last few rounds, but had evaded most of the attack. Still, it seemed to do at least some damage against her. However, the navi put her hand to the ground, "Lava Stage!"

"Heat Cross! Cannon! Sword! Download!" Lan said, as Megaman charged the navi with his claw. Just how in the world were they supposed to defeat a navi that nullified any advantages over it? Wood was defeated by fire; water was defeated by elec. It wasn't like they could just flood the place and cause her to short herself…

Wait a second, "Megaman! I've got an idea! Hang on!" Lan turned to people next to him, "Do any of you have any Aqua Towers?"

"Huh? Yeah a couple." Mr. Froid said as he handed his over to Lan.

"Same, with me." Mayl replied also giving hers to her boyfriend.

Saria walked over to the brunette, "Sorry, but I've got a few Aqua +30s. You want them?"

Lan nodded quickly as he took the chips, "Yeah, That should be good enough. Oh, Mayl can I borrow your PET really quick," He asked as Mayl gave him her device. After a few moments, Lan soon had his backup of Megaman installed in her PET.

"Alright, now I just hope I can do this," Lan said as he opened a window and started putting in some commands. Normally, a PET could only transfer the data of five chips at a time. However, there were some cases in which it could send more, but more often than not it would damage the device and sometimes losses of data would occur.

_WARNING! PET Safe Mode, offline!_ The device voiced as Lan grinned, "Alright Megaman. You're going to get a lot of chips coming your way! I need you to fire them off the moment you get all of them!"

"Got it!" The navi replied as he fired a stream of fire at Ashe, who kept on trying to get into a close combat fight.

Lan nodded, "Aqua Tower! Aqua +30!" He yelled as he put in seven Aqua Towers and three Aqua +30s into the PET.

Megaman put his hand to the ground and immediately fell backwards as the power of all seven Aqua Towers activated. The water surged forward, destroying the Lava Panels and heading straight for Ashe. She barely had anytime before the Aqua Towers collided with her. Her wires hit the water and started to spark, electrocuting her.

"AAAAHHHH!" She said as she fell down to the ground. Her body was jolted a bit before she realized that all her movement programs had shut down. She couldn't get up!

Megaman ran past the navi and turned off the panel. _System Heating Procool online! System will now shut down!_ It said, as the area began to cool off. Behind him, he could hear Ashe growling. Not that it matter much now.

"Megaman!"

"Mega!"

The Heat Cross cybeast navi turned to notice both Protoman and Roll running towards him. The official stopped in front of Ashe and grimaced, "She's the one who's been causing all the chaos I suppose."

Ashe rolled her eyes, "Oh no, I'm just lying on the ground 'cause it's fun!" She growled and managed to look at Megaman, "This isn't over. Omega is just starting with you! You think you've won? HA! You haven't begun to see terror yet! Just wait, I'll get what I want from you! You'll see!" She yelled, half hysteric.

As Protoman managed to haul her away, the pink navi turned back to him, "I don't think I ever seen that before."

"Yeah…" Megaman said as the Beast Out faded. Normally, the navi causing trouble would have gotten deleted, but this time she had lived. It was actually sorta creepy and surreal. It wasn't very often that this happened and to be honest, this was the first time he had ever seen Protoman take someone in really. Then again, he and the red navi didn't cross paths nearly as often as they used to.

Roll asked, "What do you think she wants?" If she was by herself as she appeared to be, then why bother attacking the Water Works? It made no sense to do such a thing without making some kind of demand. If she had wanted to find Megaman, there were many other ways of getting his attention or challenging him.

Megaman shook his head, "I don't know. But something tells me, things just got a lot more complicated."

* * *

Update: Monday

Ghost: And so we have the rare case where a navi lives through the experience of fighting Megaman not in competition level. Now, some of you may already know what may be going on here if you've seen this plot before. Some of you may not. And almost none of you actually know why I'm using this as the plot. Don't worry. It'll all make sense...around Day 4 that is!

**DN Quiz:** Who was the first navi Megaman ever defeated? Bonus Points for who gets that and the first navi he defeated in DN.

Anyway, Ghost501 logging out


	5. Chapter 5

**Favoriters/Followers:** FeralBass, Cindy M 19

**Review Response:**

**terratasha:** MWAHAHAHA!

**Cindy M 19:** I'll respond to your answer in a second. KHAHAHA! Is Dawn really that bad?

* * *

**DN Quiz Answer:**

In the anime ( ) kinda. He fought but never got a chance to finish the fight. I believe it is the same in BN1, it was the same thing. In both cases, if I'm remembering correctly, it would be Fireman. In DN, the first navi that was fought was Tox.

* * *

**Day 2 Part 1 - Amusement Guide Version 2**

"Thanks for pulling a few strings for me, Protoman," Megaman said as he and the red navi walked into the Viewing Room network.

Protoman merely grimaced, "I wouldn't call it pulling strings. She's actually been going mad ever since we tried to lock her up. We've had to put her into Dark Mode because she kept on overriding herself in order to cause more trouble. We're not exactly sure how she's doing that, but then again no one can exactly see how she reasons when we can't get her to shut off. The only reason I got you in here is because of what she says." The red navi said solemnly as he pressed a button to turn on the speaker.

Megaman cocked an eyebrow, "Because...of what she says?" Earlier that morning, the red navi had sent an email to his blue rival telling him to report alone to the Official's HQ Network. Somehow, the email's priority warning only managed to wake up Megaman since it turned off his PET volume.

"Yeah. It's...interesting," Protoman turned to his left as two monitors appeared. One in front of him and another in front of Megaman and him. The second monitor displayed Ashe on the ground, clearly knocked out, while being surrounded by several custom standard navis. Come to think of it, why didn't the officials have more custom navis in their arsenal? Something to ask Protoman later.

The first of the panels displayed Eugene Chuad himself, "They're waking her up. Hopefully she doesn't cause any more trouble." Looking behind his navi, he noticed the blue bomber, "Oh, Megaman. Sorry to bring you here on such short notice. But you're the one who fought her; what do you think of her?"

"Like?" Megaman asked, genuinely confused.

"Her state of mind preferably. All she speaks in is riddles. We can't make heads or tails of it. We brought you here hoping that whatever she says will jog some kind of memory during your fight and you can help us make sense of it," Chuad stated plainly as everyone turned to the screen in front of them.

"DO NOT MOVE!" an official barked as the wires on Ashe's back started to come to life. The navi lazily opened a flaming eye at the official and yawned before closing them again.

One of the other annoying navis started to become agitated, "Hey, wake up! This is an interrogation!"

"You said not to move. I assumed that meant my mouth," Ashe responded icly. She thought they would have restrained her by now; but considering that earlier attempts had only lead to her almost frying herself and the system, they must have decided to leave her be. Which would explain all the cannons in her direction. Even if she threw up an Elec Barrier, there would be no way she could come out of a blast like this unscathed.

"Watch it smart one," a orange and red navi stepped forward. Apparently, he would be today's interrogator, "Now, take it from the top. What were you doing at the Water Works? Who's working with you?"

Ashe yawned yet again, "Boring. You're asking so many obvious questions. Though that who is a tad bit funny. Still, annoying that you haven't figured it out. You might as well delete me like you've deleted so many other navis. Or rather you should have deleted me. Let me ask you something commander? Is this your first time interrogating a navi?"

The navi stepped back before gaining his composure again, "That's unimportant. What is important is finding out just why you're toying with us."

"OOOHHH! So you are a first timer. If it makes you feel any better, so am I," She laughed as the interrogator seemed to become irritated himself, "But considering my experience here, I'm guessing that we're all nothing more than a couple of freshly programmed navis when it comes to the concept. And why is that? For a group that prides itself in protecting the people, you sure do a terrible job of it!"

"What did you say?" Another of the guards yelled, highly insulted by the unneeded accusation.

Ashe sent a scary grin his way, "You heard me you personification of 1s and 0s. You say you protect the world and keep the peace. Why hasn't blue boy been interrogated yet?"

The room went still. Megaman caught his breath; was this what Protoman and Chuad meant?

"Megaman the hero. Megaman the legend. HA! More like Megaman the executioner to me. You all sit here and claim that a deleter of navis is your hero. Your savior! You worship no more than a controlled Bass, one that you fear because he is not under your ideology. But what about the rest of us? Navis who made a mistake due to the errors of humans. Due to the programmers error for not allowing said navis to see the light!

"No, you just label us under evil. The navis who die trying to fulfill their NetOp's dreams. Wasn't that what you created us for? To help! And just because we help in ways you don't think is right, you think it's fair for us all to be labeled as garbage data!" Ashe turned to her right, as if staring through a glass. Her burning eyes seemed to more freeze the blue bomber rather than making him squirm.

Even Protoman moved back a step under her intense glare. The flames that were her eyes seemed to turn into a whitish blue, "You're no better than the rest of us, Megaman. No matter how much good you do, all you will continue to do is give in more to the darkness. How many navis have you killed for the sake of humanity? And how much of humanity has killed itself."

She smirked creepily, "Face it. No matter who we are...we're all nothing but weapons. You just happen to be fighting for the "right" side. And everyone else...well, I guess it depends on your viewpoint." She turned back to the interrogator, "I'm fighting for those who can't fight anymore. For those who were destroyed unfairly. I have no allies other than myself. I am here to show you what you cannot see. That all of us are not what we seem...including him."

The interrogator looked astonished at her, before seeing that he had clearly lost all levels of control he had pretended to have at the beginning of this conversation, "Put her back in Dark Mode. We're done here."

* * *

Despite the laughs of joy around him, this was the first time in a long time that Hub had ever felt so hollowed out. For once, every action he had ever taken was before him and he was left to judge himself. To wonder whether he had been right. In truth, his goal had never been to delete those navis; it just sort of happened that way.

He wondered if that was why they had always come back. After a navi was deleted, sometimes it would return back as a ghost to roam the Net. Did they come back because of some pieces of data being trapped and integrated with the network or where the navis so angry that they forced themselves to return only to seek revenge? Never before had he come to face his own decisions like this before.

He had always told himself that it couldn't be helped. That they could be returned back as back-up data which they often were. But what if one time, that would be unable to happen. The back-up chips did have a set time limit to be used before the navi data was lost forever. How many navis had he sentenced to such a fate?

Every time he had saved the world, someone's navis always ended up being deleted. Did it always have to end like that? There had been times where navis had escaped, such as Ashe, Tox, and Blastman. But so many others. Could it all possible his fault?

"Hub?" a voice asked as the blue navi shook his head as he turned to the side to notice Roll looking at him with a concerned look. She was in her copybot form, which still consisted of a pink shirt and her green beanie.

Lan and Mayl had decided that they would head out the new Castillo reopening today and had bought the tickets a while back. Despite the recent disturbance from yesterday, it had been clear that Ashe was an isolated event and decided to, for once, leave it up to officials to figure it out. Which left the crew with the whole day to spend at the amusement park. Last time Megaman had checked, Lan had gone with Mayl to the Haunted House for old times sake, leaving Megaman and Roll outside to walk around the park; butC that had been a while ago by now.

"Oh, sorry Roll," Megaman apologized, his mind trying to push out the discouraging thoughts of the morning out of his head.

"You alright? Didn't get enough sleep last night?" she asked.

Megaman nodded, "Just had to wake up earlier and take care of something. It wasn't anything…" He could already see Roll giving him a disbelieving look. She wasn't like anyone else; she could see through any kind of lie or understatement he made. Hub sighed, "Alright, maybe it wasn't that easy...Protoman called me to listen to Ashe's interrogation. Let's just say she's not the crazy nutcase we thought she was."

Roll looked at him, urging him to continue. The "young man" looked up towards the sky, "Do you think it's right to kill a person for the sake of the many? Or...I guess the real question is, whether the person who kills for the sake of the many should be judged the same as a person who kills for some other goal?" He asked as he finished his story.

"Is that what Ashe said?" Roll asked.

Hub nodded, "I never thought about it, but...I might be just as bad as all those navis I deleted. Sure I was trying to save the world, but then again should I be trying in the same way a criminal would? I don't know. It's just been a confusing morning is all…"

"Hub...you're not thinking that you're the bad guy...are you?" She stared at him with those concerned green eyes of hers.

"I...I don't think so. I guess I'm just wondering whether or not I'm as good of a person as I thought," The navi admitted.

He didn't expect Roll to have an answer. He didn't really expect anyone to have an answer. Protoman at best, but it all felt different to him. Perhaps it was because he was still human that he entertained the gray area between good and evil. Most navis looked at things as black and white. It was either one thing or the other and if it didn't fit in with any description, then it was garbage. The only other navi who had a chance of understanding this was Roll. But she didn't have the same experiences he had. She had only ever deleted a handful of navis and some of those were the implications of Dark Roll and not her true self.

Once again, he found himself alone in a territory he knew all too well since becoming a navi. The realm in which cyber logic and human nature clashed. When he was a "kid", he'd spend days trying to figure out what still constituted as right and wrong in the cyber world. It was wrong to fight unless you were in a net battle. It was wrong to delete a navi. It was wrong to do this that and the third. But it was always clear cut. Wrong or right. No in between. No consideration of the middle ground.

After all, why would you consider that which wasn't relevant? For most navis, the middle ground wasn't there because they could see in only black and white. And in many cases, that kind of judgement worked. But then...why would Ashe even bring up the middle ground if navis didn't think about it? If she didn't have a NetOp, then she wouldn't have learned it from a human directly unless she spent a lot of time observing them. She did have a lot of time, but didn't strike out as a patient navi. So...just how did she discover what she was meant to ignore?

"It looks like you two are having some trouble." A female voice said, capturing the attention of both navis. The woman in front of them had short dark hair and looked at them with piercing blue eyes, "I'm sorry. But perhaps I could help your confusion. I'm Star, Ashe's NetOp."

* * *

Update: Wednesday

Ghost: Ashe isn't very nice is she? Kinda...kinda of a jerk really. I mean what do you guys think? Also, cause I haven't seen anyone yet, I'm going to go ahead with another

**DN Quiz**: Other than Ashe, who are the only other two female villain navis that the DN Series has had? Bonus Points if you name all the female navis in the series.

Ghost501 logging out!


	6. Chapter 6

**Favoriters/Followers:** terratasha,AsoenixKnight

**Review Response:**

**terratasha:** Hmm...makes me wonder what you'll think of some of these characters later on. *smiles* You should know that about me by now! XD Still, I just like diving into the darkness more than the light. Craziness is much more interesting to me to right. There's an idea, that was actually meant to be her original design. But now, Star is Star.

**Lucario:** Why Northwind? There hasn't been any signs of dark souls left and Ashe's "Aura" (works more like a barrier really) is something to sneeze at when you hit it right. Huh...you know I did forget to factor in Dark Roll. Guess she sorta counts despite the fact she's not really a villain of the plot but just Roll's dark side.

**FlamingSkystar:** Thanks! Nope, Ashe technically didn't have a NetOp at the time. She had unregistered herself, so Star is her ex-NetOp. Huh...I forgot to factor in the DNEs too...

* * *

**DN Quiz Answer:** Holy panel, my bad everyone...I missed quite a few villains I put in... The answer(s) are any two combination of Hypnia, Crystal, Dark Roll, and Mirage, Dark Pixel/Dragar. The bonus question answer includes Pixel and Tox.

* * *

**Day 2 Part 2 - See, Roller Coasters Are To Be Feared**

A lone navi cracked his fingers as he walked into one of the computer rooms. His body was riddled in arrows that pointed to the north and south and even at each other sometimes if you looked at it right. His dark blue visor prevented anyone from seeing his blank eyes as he stepped in front of a control panel.

"Freeze! Don't touch that…" A guard navi said as before he could finish his sentence he was sent backwards on a blue line, sending him flying all the way back to the entrance.

The green navi scoffed, "Peon," He said stoically as he stared at the scene of rides, "Well, all this seems fun in a weird kind of way. I wonder what happens when I start to revert the controls." He smirked as he pressed a button and smirked when a ride suddenly veered off course.

Good, this would provide all the distraction he would need. Surely after yesterday's massive conundrum, the officials would come running to stop him. And where the officials came, Megaman seemed to appear in a dire enough situation. Now what more to bring him running to the scene?

As he hijacked the park's camera, he began to scroll around the park looking for popular rides that he knew would make the news in the event that something catastrophic happened to them. After all, rides changing courses unexpectedly would have to cause major problems for people wouldn't they? However, someone caught his eyes as he began to look through.

The blue bomber himself was already here along with Roll. Sure they were in copybots, but he had memorized their get-up back to front. It was required reading. And even if he wasn't quite sure as to why he was doing this, why question it with the money so high and a chance to destroy Megaman for a change. His NetOp wouldn't know a thing and nor wouldn't have understood one. He didn't know what it was like to have your life always being on risk for someone else only to have it yanked away at a moment's notice. In a way, he was protecting navis.

Either way, if Megaman and Roll were already here, then that just made his job so much easier. Not to mention the small fact that it had also given him an idea. Now, where were those NetOps?

* * *

"Ashe's...NetOp?" Megaman asked, but the navi said that she didn't have a partner. Did this woman know of her navi's intentions or rather even the fact that her navi was looked up in the Official's HQ Prison?

The dark haired woman nodded in response to his question, "Yes. And no, I didn't know what she was planning to do when she left my PET yesterday. Though, I guess I should've been paying more attention to her, not that she didn't already get enough. She seemed pretty upset recently… Still I never imagine that she would ever do this."

"What, to almost destroy the Net?" Roll asked, it struck her kinda funny that a NetOp just so happened to not know whether or not her navi was planning to burn up most of the area's water supply without any kinds of indication. Navis weren't that simple, especially around their NetOps. She couldn't count the number of times that Mayl had noticed something she had been trying to hide in the past. It was almost impossible to do since the two lived literally a few feet away from each other.

She gave Roll a piercing glance, "And what gives you the qualifications to analyze me, navi? Because I don't think you have any." She growled, getting in the green beanie wearing "woman's" face.

"Hey, hey. Let's not make a scene," He said as he tried to separate the two and turned back to the woman, "You said you could help us and we appreciate and accept the offer. Though how did you now we're navis?" He asked, just realizing that she was a little suspicious after all.

She pulled out her PET, "That update yesterday gave everyone a little pop-up that notifies them of all copybots in the area. More of a safety thing in case one of you happens to go crazy." She summed up nonchalantly as she pulled out the device to show a small window with Megaman's and Roll's navi emblems on it.

"Well...that's kinda creepy," Roll admitted, unsure about how to feel about the fact that someone knew instantly whether she was a navi or not. Could navi's even have invasion of privacy moments? It wasn't like they really held private lives that their NetOps didn't know about, at least it was incredibly hard to.

"Sure makes me feel better. After Ashe's flip out, I'm not sure if I could trust another navi," the woman said under her breath, but not out of earshot of the two in front of her. Her eyes glazed lazily at them before focusing, "Which makes this an even more uncomfortable situation for me. But also a more vital one, you two may be the straw that breaks the camel's back. Don't push it."

'_Well thanks for the faith, lady,'_ Hub thought to himself. As he turned slightly, he could see Roll trying to hold of a more irritated expression, but beginning to fail. Not that he could blame her, the person in front of them was pretty much judging her on the actions of _her_ navi who apparently decided one day to just go rogue and destroy things.

However the woman merely smirked at the the other female behind him and then turning her attention back to Megaman, "Look, tell your pink _friend_ back there to calm her emotions program down a couple of notches. I'd rather not cause some kind of scene. Geez, all you navis are so emotional. Makes me wonder why those damn lines of code were written into you. Such a waste of development. What we should have been looking into was fail safe switches to terminate you in a moment's notice."

Both navis stepped backwards, caught completely off guard as the woman continued, "You both heard me. Then we wouldn't have had to deal with Ashe, Nebula, hell, Wily would have been debunked too. But what are you going to do? What I'm here to tell you is that don't bother trying to make sense of what Ashe says. She's been too into the analytic morality crap. Don't know where she picked that up. I don't do ethics anymore.

"But still, it's probably already water under the bridge for you navis. It's not like any of you care about feelings or have any hearts of any kind to even worry about the moral question. Still, you seemed to be heading down the same road of Ashe. I'd rather not see another berserk navi trying to understand things they're not meant to. Unless...you are different?" The woman gave an even glare to both navis before leaving the two speechless navis, "Have a good day. Don't bother responding, it's probably some simulated response."

The two navis stared at the now empty space inside of them for a while before Roll finally reacted, "What...what just happened?"

Megaman released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, "I have no idea. At least I know where Ashe gets her….specialness from," he sighed as he turned to Roll, "Come on, let's go try to find Lan or Mayl before something else weird happens around here."

"Hope they're having more fun than we are…"

* * *

The loud crash in the amusement part had almost ensured that their NetOps were most definitely not having fun. The two navis ran through the park frantically trying to find their friends and at least confirmed that they were okay. However, it was almost impossible since everyone was in such a flurry.

According to what they could gather from the situation, some of the paths of the rides had been redirected by an outside source and then allowed to go on said unauthorized courses. Some of them had crashed as a result and several others were still malfunctioning. Several amusement mascots were running rampant, giving Megaman and Roll major flashbacks when a similar incident had played out several years ago. Except, it wasn't anything like this.

"Hub…" Roll said quietly as he grabbed her hand and pushed against the crowd of people trying to keep their distance away from the scene in front of them.

Apparently, one of the roller coasters had crashed. Where exactly, Hub couldn't really tell other than the general direction. But it had been bad enough to send people screaming in the opposite direction, which considering the circumstances, couldn't have been that much. He just hoped his optimistic thought was right.

Of course, it wasn't. The ride had somehow been allowed to speed up, allowing it to jump off the rails and then hit on the other rides. At least, it looked like they had collided. They could have both very well both have jumped tracks and not hit, bit the likelihood of that was quite small.

Roll or Megaman hadn't received any kind of notifications from their NetOps telling them they were safe, which probably mean that they weren't. And both navis had a sinking feeling that they were somewhere in the crash. Call it the Hikari luck...or unluck.

"Lan!"

"Mayl!"

Both navis called out, but it was impossible to tell whether or not anyone heard anything. The crowd to the front was beginning to thin out a bit as they were now sprinting for any available exit. However, due to the fact they couldn't seem to get the rides to stop moving, none of the park officials were able to grab any of the people behind the ride. The coaster had crashed pretty awkwardly, leaving it hard to move any for anyone trapped in the small area behind it.

"Hey! Don't move any closer! This is a dangerous area!" someone said as he approached the two navis in an effort to stop them from moving any closer.

"Our NetOps may have been on that ride!" Roll yelled as Megaman's wrist lit up slightly. A new feature to the copybots was that NetOp and navi could communicate by email if they were ever separated it any long distances from the PET.

The navi quickly tapped his wrist as an email came up, "It's from Lan!" He said as he began reading the message. After a few moments, his face frowned, "They did get stuck on that ride. He says they're alright for the most part. Most of the people somehow managed to get thrown out the ride and land on the ground. Mostly hard falls and scrapes, some with broken bones...shoot, Mayl's hurt."

"What?" Roll exclaimed as he tried to shush her.

"He says it doesn't seem bad, but she's more than likely broken her shoulder," Megaman shook his head, "And let me guess, there's no way from shutting that ride off?" The navi asked, noticing the fact that since the wheels were still moving and the park was clearly out of control that help wasn't going to be able to get past the coaster cars so easily.

The man nodded, "You're an intuitive navi," he said as he looked at his PET. Not to mention, the "woman" did say NetOps earlier, "Yeah. Something happened in the Control Square and most of the override codes were deleted." He confessed to the navis in front of him.

"Figured," the blue navi said grimly. But he couldn't just stand here and do anything while his brother and his friend were in trouble. But there was no way he could jack into any device without his PET, meaning that Lan would have to jack him in!

However, someone's voice drew him back, "Wait...didn't you guys just add in wireless ports to some parts of the park?" Roll asked quickly, hoping that she had read that part of the park map right earlier.

"Well...yeah, but why would you...Hey! Where are you going!" The man yelled as Roll grabbed Megaman's hand and went sprinting in the direction of the closest port spot she remembered.

"Roll, I know where you're going with this, but that doesn't fix the problem of jacking in!" Megaman called from behind.

Roll looked at him, "Remember when you told me someone managed to jack into a computer without ever being in the room?"

* * *

Update: Friday

Ghost: I hate roller coasters. I've gone on them a couple of times, but then I always...well...look down. Not to much of a fan of heights. At least not careening down them at those speeds. And I'm not built like a bat which means I can't hang upside down if one of them gets stuck.

Speaking of bats, **BN Quiz:** anyone remember which robots Shademan used to trash Castillo? Ghost501 logging out!


	7. Chapter 7

**Review Response:**

**Cindy M 19:** Dawn's also pretty much insane and hellbent on revenge. Literally, worst combo ever. Okay, maybe not worse but still pretty bad. Actually, to be honest it's a little sad for her if you think about it. Alpha killed her husband, Alpha dies to Megaman. Dark navis killed her navi, Megaman stops darkness. Blackbeard kills her daughter, Megaman stop Blackbeard. So, no one really ran free...XD But I get your point. So, Ashe is...well yeah she's designed to be a jerk. A lot of things kinda won't make absolute sense for a time. There's a reason for it, but I'm not saying.

What seems to be the problem with Numberman? I don't remember if Barrier is in the initial chip set in the beginning in that game but try using those if you're getting bomb clipped. Either that or it may be possible to trick the AI into throwing it into a certain column and then just avoid the damage. I don't remember. That and when I was a kid, I was a huge Kirby fan and I didn't pick up BN until #4. I just know all the games. One day I will find the cartridge to BN3 and sit down and play it. I don't like heights either.

**Lucario:** I prefer Anubis. To bad about it being so weak though. Poison Anubis PA is so much fun. XD

* * *

**BN Quiz Answer:** Tin Man, Wizard Dog, Halberd Princess, Dracky

* * *

**Day 2 Part 3 - Kill Joy**

Megaman had to admit Roll was a genius. Whenever a navi jacked out of a copybot, they would immediately return to their PET or PC, whichever was closer. The reason why normally the NetOp would stand close by the copybot if they wanted the navi to immediately go to the PET. So the idea was to intercept Megaman before he got back Lan's PET.

When they were in the fun house earlier, Megaman had told her about a time where he and Lan had to figure out how somewhere had jacked their navi into a system and stolen an important program without being in the room by using mirrors in order to bounce the light that transmitted the navi. After being jacked into the network, he should automatically be connected back to Lan.

The problem was that the fun house, Mirror Vile it was called, didn't have a jack in point close by to the mirror. That was where the wireless came in. Once his jack in signal was intercepted, he should be able to find a wireless port and be sent straight into the network.

"Megaman? How did you?" Lan started confused as he checked his PET and realized his navi was jacked into the Castillo Network and connected back into the device.

Megaman shook his head, "Roll's idea. I'll explain later. How are you guys?" He asked, concerned for his brother, Mayl, and the other people separated by the coaster.

"Like I said, I'm fine. As long as she doesn't move her leg, Mayl's okay. But some of the other people are in a worse shape. We need to deactivate the rides before more people get hurt!" Lan said quickly as his brother nodded and continued running through the network.

* * *

It was the third time going seeing the same Mr. Program that caused Megaman to stop. "Um...are you actually going somewhere?" the green program asked, quite confused after seeing the navi run around in circles.

"Yeah, I'm trying to get to Ride Control Network," Megaman said, sounding slightly confused, "But I could have sworn I was just in Castillo 5 that time…" The blue navi mumbled though it was loud enough for the small program to overhear.

"Castillo 5?" It asked, tilting it's head, "There's no Castillo 5 in this network. It only goes up to 4." the Mr. Program said, feeling even more confused. It was either it or this navi that was going crazy but it was almost sure that he was the one going nuts since it was the one who had been living in the network and standing close to the exact same spot everyday.

Megaman cocked an eyebrow, "What do you mean there's not a fifth part of this network? I was just in it!" He asked, annoyed.

"Whoever is messing with the rides must be messing with the network structure too. But...that's quite a feat for a navi if it's "adding" parts to it." Lan said, trying to think past the mess. Though it was beginning to get hard, the whirring of coaster was getting worse. The real danger in the situation was that belt that ran underneath the machine. Somehow, pieces of it had gotten ripped off. It hadn't flung out yet, but no one wanted to be around when it did.

It was miracle that another...CRASH! He just had to think it.

"Lan, what was that?" Megaman yelled, hearing the sound.

The young man cursed, "I think another ride just crashed into the coaster! It might have just gotten stuck, but if it gets unstuck…"

Megaman turned the Mr. Program quickly, "Do you know how to find the Ride Control network or not?" He asked urgently.

The Mr. Program gulped at the sudden amount of pressure given to it, "Yeah, it's just a left from Castillo…" It had almost finished before a red line had appeared underneath it and sent it flying in the direction to the left of Megaman. Before the navi could react, he heard someone laughing.

"Well, that was fun!" the voice cackled, "Sorry Megaman. But if you want to save your friends, you're going to have to figure out the way past my redirects. I'll give you a hint, a way does exist. But the question is, will you figure it out before your friends get crushed."

"Who are you?" The blue navi yelled out.

The voice merely laughed again, "Just another being who's getting tired of all the shenanigans on the Net. I mean, you have no idea how easy it was to get into this system. Of course, my NetOp is somewhere in one of these wrecks I think. Though I do get his fascination with the place, it's fun here!"

"What the...how could you just say that?" Lan asked, shocked by the navi's lack of concern with his NetOp's well being. In fact, even seemingly relishing the fact that he was the reason he was in danger.

The navi's voice smirked, "Oh what do I care about that guy? I'm a navi, not human. I don't think any of you grasp the concept. I don't have a conscious. I don't have actual feelings. Which means at the flick of the switch, I can turn off being guilty. And well…" He laughed at the simplicity of it all, "I'm just not a nice guy. Hmm...I've spent quite a bit of time talking with you both. Much more than I thought I would. Perhaps this is where I introduce myself? The name's Redirect."

"Well Redirect, you may not like your NetOp, but there's no reason to take it out on the park. All these people's lives at stake!" Megaman argued as he raced through the Castillo network, trying to put the puzzle together. Let's see, he had gone north and just come back from the south exit so what about east?

Redirect laughed again. He seemed to like doing that, "Oh but there is hero. See, my _NetOp_ is one of you believers that advancing technology is a pretty good thing, failing to see just how ignorant they are to us navis. Did you know that this is actually the third time Castillo had opened? The very first time it had was somewhere in 19XX under the name of Palacia.

"The reason it went out of business was a freak accident on a roller coaster. Something had taken over the system and several rides went out of control. Many people were hurt and even a couple of people died that day. But did anyone try to beef up the security of these systems? No! They _increased security_. They said. Then how did Shademan infiltrate this place several years ago?

"People lie, Megaman. They're ignorant. Did you know that someone actually died because of yesterday's events? Some kid came down with a case of heat stroke and because the water was all gone or hot, they couldn't help her before the paramedics got out there. All because the Water Works let some smuck navi into the network. And because you couldn't stop her in time. Just like you won't stop me in time."

"Well see about that!" Lan yelled, though there was something disturbing about what the navi had said. And what was even worse was that Lan could see his brother dwelling on that fact. The blue navi had seemed to falter a bit in his speed and he was clearly a little more distracted than he was two seconds ago. Come to think of it, he had been pretty quiet all morning. He would need to talk to him after all this was over. His thoughts were cut short however when he noticed a hooded figure step closer to Megaman.

The blue navi had only realized the figure's presence after Redirect started yelling at it, "What the? What are you!" The navi yelled as a blue line appeared underneath him. However the figure merely slammed his foot into it and froze it in the ground before Redirect could move him. Seeing as how Redirect was too baffled to wonder how the heck his Direction Line was just stopped, the figure walked up to Megaman slowly, "You snapped out of it yet?"

"What?" The blue navi responded as he pulled out his buster, confused by the navi's question.

"Guess not. Listen, Megaman…" He said before suddenly appearing right before the navi and belted him across the face; the blue navi staggered backwards due to the force of the hit, "You can't afford to doubt yourself here. I refuse to allow you to accept death." The hooded figure said staring the navi straight in his eyes.

The blue navi merely looked at him for a moment, dazed, before nodding. The figure seemed at least somewhat pleased with the response, "Well at least you've got your fire back. If you try to lose it again, I'll come back and belt you again even harder than that last one."

Megaman nodded, though pretty confused. Not only did he not feel threatened by this being, but how did he know that he was doubting himself? However, he barely had any time to react before the being grabbed him and threw him on the Direction Line that Redirect had just made. The being slammed his foot again on the ground at an angle and turned, redirecting the line, "Now, finish the job!" He roared as he let go and the line sent Megaman flying. Now...all he needed to do was wait for the moment.

* * *

"WHAT THE HECK!" Redirect yelled as a blue navi collided with him. How the heck had his own line been redirected? Who the heck was that guy? And how the heck was he going to get rid of Megaman? Somehow, after that last line he placed, all of his external lines were canceled out. His NetOp must have found out and been working on a way to shut him down from the outside. It wasn't easy having your boss being the creator of Castillo itself.

"Oww...that was weird. Wait what?" The blue navi got back up to his feet and realized where he was at and the green navi next to him. Megaman pulled out his buster immediately but noticed one thing as well. The collision had put him in a position to avoid fighting Redirect. _He_ was the one who was at the console, not Redirect.

The green navi glared daggers at him, "I don't know what the heck happened, but do not press that button. If you do, I'll just delete you and turn it back on again."

"Yes, he will push that button," a gruff, disappointed voice said, "I'd never imagine that you would do something like this, especially to me. You loved this place and now you wish to destroy it. Well, I'd rather hand you over to the Officials than to see you hurt more innocents! Megaman! Turn off the rides! I've got him!"

"Gaaaahhhh!" Redirect yelled as electricity came from the ground and seemed to wrap around him. The navi couldn't be called back to the PET since he had unregistered himself from it. Thus, it had been the only way to restrain him, "You stupid man! Don't you realize that this is the only path I have to show you just how stupid you really are?"

"You had many paths…" the man said as the blue navi hit the button and the sound of slowing rides sounded throughout the park, "You just chose to only see one."

* * *

Getting back into the copybot hadn't been a problem from the PET, but by the time Roll and Megaman had gotten there the people had already started to be removed from the various traps and things of that nature around the park. The two navis were to meet up with their NetOps at Beach Street Hospital, but they had both been stopped by an elder gentleman who had been outside the park.

Megaman had quickly recognized his voice, "You're Redirect's NetOp!"

"Yes, my name is Mr. Royal. I'm sorry for any trouble he may have caused you," He apologized. He was an average man, around 5'7" in height and a white beard with graying hair on his head.

"But why would the maker of Castillo be doing here?" Roll asked.

The man shook his head, "I had been in town seeing family when I heard from someone that my access codes had been used in the park. When I found out that Redirect had left, I figured it had been him who had used them. Though I honestly wished I was wrong," The man sighed softly to himself as he reminisced, "He...he wasn't the same after he learned about the roller coaster accident back when we were considering this most recent reopening three years ago. I've tried talking to him but he would always...avert conversation. It was his speciality. Still, this was uncalled for on all levels. I'm merely out here to apologize to every individual I see coming out of this park. It appears that one of the rides had eventually made their way to the exits and blocked many others from leaving."

"That's honorable of you," Hub mentioned as Roll nodded.

The man chuckled sadly, "Honor...seems like something I've been chasing ever since 19XX. And just when I thought I had rediscovered it. Well, I won't keep you two. Something tells me, you both weren't here by yourselves."

"Yeah, right! Come on, Mega!" Roll said as the two began to race for the train station. However as they left, Megaman turned back to see the man going to people, no matter how upset they seemed to be about their experiences.

Which made him once again wonder, if he had to go to each NetOp of a navi he deleted, no matter even if the person was good or not...could he?

* * *

Update: Monday

Ghost: Hmm...something doesn't seem right. A roller coaster goes flying off the tracks any only breaks a leg and a couple bones broken. Some people are completely fine? Many navis making random attacks all for the sake of getting Megaman's attention? Hmm, very interesting. So anyway, now Redirect and Ashe are in custody (that just sounds weird to say) and Megaman has a mysterious being following him around again.

Speaking of hoods, **BN Quiz:** Who was the hooded figure in BN6? Ghost501 logging out!


	8. Chapter 8

**Favoriters/Followers: **AmyTorres11

**Review Responses:**

**Lucario: **That's broken...broken and deadly. Thank Alpha that PvP wasn't in BN1 if I remember correctly.

**terratasha:** Jerks are everywhere and want to destroy everyone's lives. At least the really bad ones do. It's supposed to be a leg, must've gotten past me. Sorry bout that. XD

**Cindy M 19:** XD Fair enough. *insert music here* Who's watching?

* * *

**BN Quiz: **Protoman

* * *

**Day 3 Part 1 - System Error**

"Wake her up," the guard navi said again as more navis began to assembly around the blue navi. It was a few moments before she opened her eyes again. The fire inside them sparked to life as she reached for her eyes. How many hours had she been out? My, what sleeping did to one's sense of time.

She looked sarcastically at the guard, "You know, if you're trying to use this knock her out, wake her up routine could you at least do it at a decent hour? It's 3:00am." She said sourly.

"Knock it off. You say you didn't work with anyone. I don't believe you. Two incidents in the past two days, not even 24 hours apart from each other," the guard said as he walked closer. It was a much more direct one than the one who had interrogated her before, "Something is up. Who is ordering you?" He asked in a stern voice.

Ashe merely decided to void his question and look around the room. Nope, not nearly as many navis as the time before. Either someone thought that this was enough restrains or...She gave the navi a sly look, "Oh my! You're defying orders for me! I'm touched." She smirked when the navi seemed to be caught off guard by the question.

"Shut up!" The navi yelled angrily. He had a stake to deal with this navi, "You think you can just do what you want and get off easy?" He roared getting in her face.

Ashe merely rolled her flames, "Clearly I am. Oh, I almost vaporized a large supply of water and what's my punishment? Oh, just put evil little me into Dark Mode until I feel like cooperating. Oh yeah, I'm clearly learning the error of my ways and becoming a rehabilitated navi. I'll be a good girl now." She mocked. However, her flames seemed to spark a bit as she felt something hit her gut.

Ashe looked down and then back at the navi before staring at him hard, "Well...do it. I've got nothing else to do with my time. You might as well fire that cannon and delete me. I've done nothing to help your cause of making the Net a safe place. Or wait, would that be someone else's fault as well? The security around this place really isn't that great."

"I said shut up!" He yelled. He had to see him hold her hand as she did nothing else but gasp for air. She had literally begged someone for water but it wasn't enough with the little they had. She had just been playing soccer with her friends when it happened. When she collapsed on the field, no one knew what to do. It had been a hot day, but no one had suspected that the water was running low.

They were a relatively poor family and didn't have everything available to them but never had it been so apparent until that day. He had seen her die. Poor Crystal. And it was all this navi's fault! The guard was at an impasse. Every bit of him screamed to delete her, but then where would that leave them. She would go down with all her secrets.

"I don't know what's worse for you," Ashe started, "The fact that you are getting so hung up about some scene enough that you're about to kill me. Or...the fact that you'll never discover what I know."

The navi looked up at the her as she smirked at him, "You're right. I didn't get in that network by myself. I am working with someone. Not my dear NetOp, someone curse her mortal soul. Always trying to modify me and making me think everything I did was worthless. And then reminding me that I was dealing with things I could never understand. Well I think I get them just fine. She's wrong...YOU'RE ALL WRONG!

"Why should I be the one bound in chains for hurting a couple of humans. You all hurt us for sport on the daily basis. Sending us to be your virus busters and virtual fighters. And where's our say in this? The humans program us to command to their every whim and then try to tell us we have minds of our own. Well, I'm going to use mine to rip apart everything they ever made until there's nothing left. And right now...that includes you."

The wires on Ashe's back shocked to life as the navis stepped back and pulled out their cannons. However, the split second they were about to fire, they were all shocked as the wires slammed into the...wet panel. Water had somehow appeared on the ground quickly, leaving the navis little time to react. The guard navis fell down to the ground as another navi stepped forward from the background.

The navi shook her head as she looked at Ashe with sad blue eyes, "Do I always have to get you out of these messes? If you wanted to go head to head with Megaman, you really should have had some backup." The yellow navi said worriedly.

"Sorry, Tun. I guess I couldn't hold myself back. Thanks for coming to get me though," She said as a tree came up right behind her and shattered the restraints on her.

The yellow navi shook her green hair, "I wouldn't be much of a sister if I didn't come get you out. You know Omega isn't happy with your current work. She thought he'd been more rattled by now. You're lucky she managed to get Redirect to get so crazy yesterday."

"It's not my fault Tundra! I thought I'd get him when he came in for my interrogation, but he barely seemed moved. It's not my fault if Megaman can't see his own contradiction," Ashe argued.

Tundra merely sighed. It wasn't easy dealing with her sister sometimes, "Yes. But not only have you managed to get yourself ousted of your PET, but you've put a huge target on your back. Which reminds me that we should get out of here. Those bubbles I made shouldn't hold much longer."

"Right. And I don't care about Star. She's the one who kept us apart. You're my only family," Ashe said as Tundra smiled and both navis jacked out of the network.

* * *

"What happened?" Lan said as he closed the cap on the PET. When Megaman had suddenly connected to the device during the Castillo incident, he had to do a quick patch job to at least allow for little interference with the battle chip system. Luckily they hadn't needed it yesterday, a good thing seeing as how the patch really hadn't done much after one chip was sent through Lan later figured out. Now, at least it should begin to act as normally.

Megaman sighed, "Ashe got out. The officials are looking everywhere for her, but apparently she broke out with outside help. A lot of the guards were knocked out with Spice and Bubbler chips." He said as he reread the email that had just been sent out.

Lan shook his head, "First navi ever captured by the officials and she gets out. That's not the best track record to have right now, especially if its her. A lot of people aren't too happy with her, even me. I wonder if this has anything to do with that Omega she had talked about."

"Oh yeah," Megaman mussed. Ashe hadn't spoken at all about Omega during her interrogation and he had conveniently been too distracted by what she had been saying in order to remember, "I would imagine so. No one else has a reason to break her out."

Lan nodded, "Hopefully not another dual elemental navi. A fight with both of them at the same time could get ugly fast. Which, all this reminded me of something I meant to ask you," Lan started looking at his brother. Hub had been fairly quiet when they had gotten in from the hospital last night. Lan had been discharged quickly, but the doctors had insisted on keeping Mayl overnight just in case, "Are you alright? You seemed a little off yesterday."

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking of a conversation Roll and I were having," Megaman replied putting a hand on the back of his head.

"You were thinking of a conversation?" Lan asked, not believing a single word his brother said.

"Yeah."

"While trying to find the correct path for a navi that was trying to cause total mayhem."

The blue navi looked to side, becoming at more irritated at his brother's probing, "To my defense, he was throwing accusations at me. Some of them were a little harsh."

"But, you've never been worried about any of that stuff before. Why now?" Lan asked, trying to get to the bottom of his brother's weirdness.

Megaman shook his head, "Well, it just seems like now is as good as time as any to do some reflections." Lan wouldn't have been able to give him the answer he was looking for. Despite being his partner for all these years, it was highly unlikely that Lan understood a thing about killing someone to save the world. The only time he had ever severely hurt anyone was by complete accident because he was tricked. But the difference was that at least they were still alive.

"Look, Hub if there is anything going on, you can talk about it. We're brothers. I understand what…" The young man started before he was cut off.

"Oh, you understand me? You understand what it's like for me? You understand what its like to look back on your life and realize that all you ever did was do to a smaller scale everything you wanted to prevent. You understand that in order for me to save the world I have to kill a navi every time. In most cases, I have to kill the same navi again. You understand what it's like to have to sit down and wonder whether or not there was a way to stop those navis without deleting them. Alright, Lan. If you understand me so well, then tell me what the hell am I supposed to think!" Hub yelled out, startling his brother.

Their mother and father had gone out earlier that morning to do some errands together, allowing the room's silence to surround the two brothers (despite being in different worlds) to intensify even more.

Hub looked down at the ground, realizing that he had just lashed out at the wrong person, "Sorry. That...that wasn't supposed to come out. Look, just forget I said anything. Let's just head to the hospital. Saber and Saria should already be there by now and we all can help Mayl get back." the navi said as he awkwardly took his leave and stepped on a link to Lan's PC, yest another addition to the PET's whenever they were close to their home computer.

"Hub…" Lan started realizing that it was useless since his brother had already left the building. Well, he definitely hadn't been expecting that much from his brother. But it did explain his behavior to him.

And...he was right. He couldn't help his brother. At the end of the day, it had always been Megaman who had to commit that last push. Hub always had to be the one to pull the trigger. It was actually amazing that the human navi had never considered the thought earlier. Or perhaps he had and had used his own justifications in order to push down the emotions that came with such thinking. But had he reached his breaking point when it came to the subject?

Lan sighed as he got up from the chair. It was clear that Hub was not switching into his copybot and that he had already jack into the Net in order to get to Beach Street. If only he could actually talk to Hub, but this conversation was stalled. And for once, he wasn't really sure where to go from here.

* * *

Update: Wednesday

Ghost: Things are just getting weirder and weirder. Events aren't making as much sense anymore. People are getting upset and no one has come by to say hi anymore to me here. I haven't even seen Pixel or Stream in a while and things are just getting weird. Um...yeah.

**DN Quiz:** There have been a total of three DN emotionally charged arguments/disagreements not including this recent one. What were those arguments about and who was involved in them? Ghost501 logging out!


	9. Chapter 9

**Review Responses:**

**terratasha: **Yep, yep. It is kinda weird now.

**Lucario:** Or is it? Now he's got more guilt for yelling at the wrong person. I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens. Oh crap...forgot about Gater. Possible the most broken advance Capcom ever made...

**RedemptionWriter:** Hypocrisy! Hypocrisy everywhere! Everyone enjoy! Yeah, I'm being sarcastic. XD Anyone, I don't know. Maybe they'll freak...oh wait no, I'll freak out! No never! No mention of Neo WWW! Never! XD

**Cindy M 19:** XD It's the lyric of a song. I was just joking.

* * *

**DN Quiz: **Megaman/Roll - You're Not Alone, Lan/Mayl - Dawn of Chaos, Pixel/Kei - Soul Eclipse

* * *

**Day 3 Part 2 - Shocking the Line**

"He did say that the girl was sent to the hospital right?" The yellow navi murmured as she walked around the network. Tundra was fairly certain that Redirect would not have lied to her since they were all on the same team. But still, he wasn't exactly the happiest camper about being left behind at the Official's HQ. They had to leave _somebody_ in Ashe's absence; it wasn't like they could have both gotten out.

Speaking of her sister, "Yeah, she's here. I just looked her up in the registry. She's supposed to be discharged today and some Saria Robinson and her navi have already checked in to see her. Though no sign of Hikari or his navi." Ashe said as she popped up in a screen in front of her.

"Alright, have you found out her room number?" Tundra asked.

Ashe smirked, "Yep! Currently hanging out in the heart monitor in Room 200."

Tundra put a hand to her head, "I told you only to find the room number then come back and find me." Her sister never listened to her. She knew that she was being hunted by the officials. It was a miracle they hadn't been caught yet. She needed to be with her in order for Tundra to protect her!

"The monitor isn't even on! I'm perfectly safe sis! All we got to do is wait for blue boy to show up and then we shut this place down. You keep the cyber world busy and I'll lock down the doors so that no one gets in or out." Ashe summed up, quite pleased with the plan that they had created.

"Alright. Well, just be careful...please," The yellow navi asked, almost begging. She had almost freaked out when she had heard that her sister had jumped the gun and gotten herself into a fiasco with Megaman. She thought she was as good as deleted, but luckily fate had not felt like looking away on her that day.

The blue navi nodded, "I will sis. Call you when they get here." She said as the window disappeared from view.

Tundra took a breath as she looked out of the camera and noticed the brunette walking towards the door. But something seemed off about the young man. He seemed slightly troubled. She used on of the cameras and zoomed in on the sign in sheet. He had only signed himself in.

Tundra quickly pulled up a screen, "Ashe, we have a problem."

* * *

"Saria, you've broken your ankle before! You should not be this paranoid!" Mayl said exasperatedly as the young woman broke away from her rant and smirked evilly.

"Geez, I was wondering when you were going to say that! I was running out of possible scenarios to throw at you," The other redhead said, leaning backwards in her chair, finally relaxing after annoying Mayl about requests about doing various things for her such as getting water for her and what not.

Mayl cocked an eyebrow, "Wait what?" She had just spent the past hour with Saria pretty much trying to mother her about her leg and now she seemed to return to her normal self.

"I was just preparing you for what you dear boyfriend might try to do to you when you go back home. Trust me, the waiting on hand and foot sounds nice but it gets annoying after about thirty minutes," Saria mentioned as the door suddenly opened to reveal Lan.

As the two women began to laugh, Lan could only stand there looking confused, "Did I miss something?"

Saria shook her head, "Nothing. Just some girl talk. Well, I believe that it's time to get our friend here released from this place and get her back home. Mayl, is your dad still here or did he leave after graduation?"

"He had to take a flight back home the night after graduation. He's lucky that little ordeal with the Water Works was cleared up before his flight." She mentioned as she pressed the button for the nurse.

"Well, I'll stay over and help out with anything," Lan offered as Saria sent a look to her friend and both women once again started to laugh again. What was possibly that funny and what it have to do with him? Lan decided to ignore the confusing moment, "Hey where's Roll and Saber? I haven't even heard those two say anything yet."

"She's with Saber right now inside my PET I think." Mayl said as she pulled out her device to show the two navis merely talking to each other. Considering that they had been tuning out Saria's theatrics earlier, it was possible that they just hadn't heard Lan come in at all.

"Speaking of navis, where's Megaman? I haven't heard him say anything at all yet," Saria asked, noticing the lack of absence of the blue bomber in Mayl's PET. The navi should have at least come in to say hi to Roll and everyone else already by now.

"That is exactly the question that I want answered…" an irritated voice said, jumping into the conversation and startling everyone in the room.

The three turned to see the heart monitor change from its display to a picture of a blue navi with flames for eyes, drumming her fingers on the side of her face annoyed.

Ashe.

"When did she get out?" Saria asked, baffled. The story about her prison break had only been leaked out a few minutes ago so it wasn't to surprising that she hadn't heard the news if she had been talking with Mayl all this time.

"Answer: Last night. New question: Where's Megaman?" Ashe asked with a sarcastic look. Once again, she had gone away from the script. Tundra had suggested that they leave and try again to ambush the navi later but Ashe wanted this navi now. She was tired of his freelancing around the Net while she was hunted like a fugitive. He was just as much guilty of murder as she was. It wasn't fair that he be recognized as a hero just for fulfilling the status quo.

Saber asked as he and Roll both tensed, "Why would we even tell you where he is?" If it wasn't one thing, it was another around here. But he would rather these problems that came up not be quite so smug.

Ashe's "eyes" followed the young man as she noticed him move for the door. Perfect boy. Just reach for that handle. The navi pretended to be paying attention to Saber's question and scoffed, "Why do you even support him? Oh wait...now I remember, you're a murderer too. All of you. Even that adorable pink puff next to you. All of you have data on your hands. Of course you would side with the biggest killer of all times."

"What, murderers?" Mayl asked, incredulously while Roll merely gritted her teeth. It was hard not seeing her point. They did delete navis that threatened human lives but were they really any better than underpaid contract killers? No, she shook her head. This was no place to think about that now.

Ashe merely smirked, "I see someone is beginning to see my point." However, she never anticipated the young man turning towards her, "What's up doc? You have something to add?"

"It was you...you were the one who messed with Megaman's head!" Lan accused, almost shouting.

The room was filled with an awkward silence. Ashe looked at him annoyed, "If you're calling feeling guilty messing with his head, then I guess yes. Still, I'd rather mess with his head that allow him to continue through his miserable life denying the truth."

"He didn't do anything wrong!" Lan argued, becoming more ticked off by the second. She was the reason that Hub had snapped on him. She was the reason that his brother had been so confused to the point where he began to question every point in his life!

Ashe looked bored at him, regaining her control, and flicked her wrist, "If he didn't, then the _boy _wouldn't be so troubled by what I said. Much like that little female navi over there. Both of them are quite confused right now, aren't you? The only one who's really confident in his decision is the family backstabber next to her." Silence filled the room as the accusation hung in the air.

"You're a CHAOS navi…" Saria breathed. The only ones with that much information were any members of what was thought of the inactive CHAOS organization and the friends in the room.

"Please, CHAOS? CHAOS is nothing. No, we've evolved past CHAOS. We're a revolution to bring about the end of Net Society. We're more like an anarchy of sorts," Ashe said happily.

Roll stepped forward a bit, "What do you all want this time? How do we know that you don't already have Megaman and just aren't messing with us?"

Ashe gave the pink navi a sick smile, "Well...I was going to be more coy with this but…" She flicked her wrist as electricity bolted from the door and shocked the closest person to it...Lan.

"GAAAAAAHHHH!" Lan yelled out as the electricity hit him.

"LAN!" Mayl cried out as the young man soon fell unconscious.

Ashe smirked as the navis glared at her, "Every lock in the building is electronic and I'm in control of every lock. If Hub Hikari isn't seen in five minutes, I will fry everyone of them and destroy anyone close to them. If that doesn't get your attention, then my friend will make sure that this building will become part of the beach."

* * *

Megaman kicked a bug frag as he continued to take the long way to Beach Street Hospital network. He hadn't intended to do so, but his thoughts had caused him to break from his intended goal. He had never gotten so...frustrated like that before in his life. Sure, he and Lan had argued but he was never the one to actually instigate any of it. Not only had he unfairly taken out all of his anger on his brother, he hadn't made himself feel any better by screaming his problems to the high heavens.

The blue navi sighed as he continued on. Just...what was he? That was a question that seemed to plague him all of his life. When he was born, he was a baby. A human and brother. And then, he was sick. Soon after that, he was dead. Then his soul was turned into data and embedded within this cyber frame. He was a net navi then. He continued to believe his father as he was told he was still human, still a brother. He had become a gift. Then a friend of many people.

After that...that was where the lines started to blur even more than ever before. He was killer...and then a hero. He repeated this role so many times, sometimes to the point of becoming darkness itself, until finally peace became a reality. He became a boyfriend and then a confidante.

And now...he had returned to same roles hero and villain. His fist tightened. He knew how it felt to be deleted. He had experienced that pain. How one's frame was broken and then either assimilated or disappeared into dust only to hope to be recovered but knowing that it was never going to happen. To roam the Net as a soul...a ghost. There was nothing pleasant about being dead in the cyber world. And yet he committed navis to that role without fail every time.

"GRAAAAHHHH!" Megaman yelled as he took of his helmet and slammed it on the ground. Why was it so confusing! Why couldn't someone just tell him what he was supposed to be? Why couldn't anyone just help him rationalize out what was right and wrong? Why was he condemned to a world where no one would understand him? Why the hell hadn't he just been allowed to die?

"Um...excuse me….are you okay?" The voice had caught Hub off guard. He had even realized that he had fallen to the ground...and apparently punched it several times considering there was a dent in the road. His hand pounded and his face was wet.

The navi turned to the Mr. Program, "I'm fine." His voice was broken as he got up and grabbed his helmet from the ground. The head gear had slammed into the ground so hard that it had cracked, but it could be fixed later, "It's just been that kind of day. I'm sorry about the disturbance."

Before the green program could say anything, the navi took off running down the street. When he stopped, he heard the sound of an email coming in. After reading it, he only took off even faster.

'_Lan...'_

* * *

**Ghost Note: **Hey everyone, I just put out a new poll on my profile and I would appreciate it if you could at least take a look at it. Thanks in advance. Oh, and the results of the last contest are up too...

* * *

Update: Friday

Ghost: Welp, this is happening. Hub is officially beginning to obsess over this. Man, that doesn't seem healthy at all. I'm running out of things to do since no one has shown up yet. Man, this place is dull! Either that or I'm losing my mind since I don't think I was even consistent with this joke...I may have done editing that just ruined the whole appeal of that...

Anyway, **DN Quiz**: Hub has lost control of himself to two entities over BN and DN. What/Who are they? Ghost501 logging out!


	10. Chapter 10

**Review Responses:**

**terratasha: **What, you're not having fun? XD You should know by now my definition of fun can mean two things: extremely bad or extremely good. Normally, the extremely bad is sarcasm though. XD Ashe is not meant to be liked. She exists to (is immediately distracted by something shiny). Uhhhhhhhhhh...what was I talking about again?

**Lucario:** Sometimes the only action to no logic is no logic. XD I originally didn't count Dark Mega but you're right too.

**Judy the Sylveon:** First off, your name is amazing and I have to ask if you're a shiny or not. But still, you're awesome. (Sylveon is my favorite Eeveelution). So when I read your review initially I read forum and not fourm so I immediately started wondering if someone had made a forum for this and then I reread it and realized you were saying form. XD

* * *

**DN Quiz Answer: **Dark Mega - BN5, Cybeasts - BN6, Dark Hub - DN3

* * *

**Day 3 Part 3 - Stunned Like A Lightning Strike**

When Megaman had gotten to the Beach Street Network, he had been expecting vines to have grown all over the place. Water had flooded all over the network, making traversing it quite difficult. But eventually he managed to make it to the front of the Hospital Network. Now, all he needed was a way in.

"OH! There you are!" A female voice said, sounding quite relieved. In seconds, a yellow navi bounded from her place up on the higher road and landed right in front of him. She wore a bright gold bodysuit which bubbles all over her for the design. Though the rims of where the ankles and wrists were transitioned to blue gloves and boots. The subtle change would have almost clashed had it not been for her green hair and eyes.

Megaman pulled out his buster. Roll and Saber had said that it was Ashe who had the Hospital on lockdown and had hurt Lan, so then who was this navi?

She quickly put her hands up, "Wait don't shoot! I'm only here to talk...and keep people other than you away, like the Officials…" She replied timidly.

Megaman didn't seem convinced, but lowered his buster, "You were the one who broke out Ashe, weren't you?" It seemed too coincidental that these two navis would be together in the exact same area and not have anything to do with each other.

"Yeah. She's my sister; I couldn't just leave her in that place. I know what you hero types do to navis like her! There's no way I could let her get deleted!" She yelled accusingly.

"She wasn't going to be deleted," Megaman responded, beginning to feel irked. Not the very same conversation again he had been trying to avoid…

The yellow navi glared at him, "Is that what you always say whenever you enter in some network? Let me tell you something. Ashe is all I have. We were part of the same project to create twin element navis. And you know what...we worked. And because of that, we got ousted by the very person we were created by. Just for having an opinion go figure. We were lost for days before we found someone who's navi had just been deleted. I pushed Ashe forward for her to be taken up. She needed to be looked after more than I did. I've been alone on the Net for all this time making sure she was alright. Ashe's NetOp said something about one being a handful enough or something like that. When she got arrested, the only thing I could think of was what would I do if she was gone. And I didn't like what the outcome was."

Megaman lowered the buster, "And is this any better?"

"Yeah, it is. I can't say I don't see things from Bass's perspective. Humans are evil. All of them. They use us. They abandon us. They force us to destroy each other. All of this….it all needs to be destroyed and restarted. Even...even us." she said sadly, looking at the ground.

Megaman stepped back, "What?"

The navi shook her head, "I've said enough." She walked to the side, "They're waiting for you in Room 200. Please excuse the mess inside. I had to do something to safeguard her." Megaman looked at her cautiously as he began to walk past her. However, before he left, she turned to his retreating form, "Look at the extent I'm willing to go for my sister. I can only imagine what you would do for your brother. But...even if we deleted each other...which one of us would be the villain. One of us would have destroyed a family and caused nothing but more chaos. Even if we saved our loved ones, would we really be hereos at the end of the day?"

The blue navi continued to walk into the network, only feeling more and more unjustified with every step. So consumed by his thoughts that he missed one important note.

Tundra had said, his brother...

* * *

"Megaman, or should I say Hub Hikari? Hmm...what about Hub? Hubby? Nah, too friendly for someone of your magnitude," Ashe asked as she noticed the navi enter the network.

"Megaman!" Roll and Saber said relieved as the blue navi appeared. However, Roll's smile faltered when she noticed his face. He looked as if something had literally been ripped from inside of him. Not to mention the large crack that ran along side the top of his helmet had also disturbed her. And the fact that he wasn't even reacting to the fact that Ashe was calling him by his human name.

"Mega?" She asked as he silently walked past her. As he passed, she felt a chill run through her. It wasn't a dark aura, but it was...weird. Angry and confused. Upset. Guilty. So many emotions were running through him all at once. She shivered. She could understand and feel these emotions, but she had to wonder if she would be able to handle this magnitude of it all at once.

"What's wrong with him?" Saber asked, noticing the difference in demeanor himself. He guessed that he finally learned who the heck was Hub, but still...this wasn't the navi he had befriended over the years.

Roll shook her head, "I...I don't know."

Megaman stepped in front of Ashe, "What do you want Ashe?" He asked, his voice almost lifeless.

"Ah, why'd you have to get so pouty, Hub? You're making this less fun for me when you're so serious all of time. Lighten up a bit. Although, I am planning on deleting you so there's that." She said smugly as she sent a snarky smirk in his direction.

Megaman didn't show any emotional response, "Wouldn't that just make you like me?"

Ashe laughed softly, "I guess it would. Though I guess the one difference between us is that I don't mind killing humans." She mentioned before the wires on her back snaked to life.

"I'm not fighting you." He said with finality as he shook his head. He wasn't doing it anymore. There had to be a choice in all of this. Some way in order to beat the obvious choice. He wasn't going to do it, he told himself. He wasn't going to put himself in another situation to get data on his hands.

The blue navi cocked an eyebrow in surprise. However, she soon began to connect the dots in the navi's sudden change in direction, "Tundra already talked to you didn't she?" Ashe sighed, "Man, and she just had to screw up your mind even more. She was just supposed to let you pass. Great…" She groaned as she began to think of a new plan. Her sister meant well, but her methodology worked a little too well.

"Look, can't we just stop this. No one had to be deleted. Just give yourself up…" Megaman suggested.

Ashe just laughed, "Oh no...no, no, no. I didn't just do this so that you would wimp out of me." She roared. She had put too much at stake. If she was going to die or go back to jail, she wanted to make it worth it.

The vents opened up in the room as heat blasted through them. Underneath Roll and Saber, electricity seemed to surge just under the panels. The very ground kept them from moving freely away.

Megaman looked around him and then back at Ashe, "Ashe, stop this! We don't need to kill each other!"

Ashe merely shook her head, "It's time for you to decide. Fight me or someone gets it. I burn every human in this building to a crisp and send enough electricity through this network to give these navis the shock of their lives. It won't kill them, but I wonder how they'll react when all the realize all their NetOps have died. Will they rejoice or break down into insanity!"

The blue bomber actually began to show worry for everyone, "Ashe don't!"

"AAAARRRGGGHHHHH!" Yells from Mayl, Saria, and Lan echoed in the navi's head. Ashe had just sent a violent voltage through the network. Saria and Mayl were far enough away to only be knocked out, but Lan was still close to that door. There was no way to know what condition he was in.

"You're not a navi! You're a monster!" Saber yelled out in anger as Roll was holding back a scream.

"Well human, did that remind you of why you're here? I hope you remember that last time we meet, you were able to stop me without deleting me. You still have options. What do you say? Not a fight to the death?" Ashe said as her wires danced in the air, seeming almost eager enough to shock the humans again. It was impossible to know who else was harmed by her. Who else was close to that door other than Lan? Who else had just suffered like his brother, who had already been unconscious?

"I….I'm…."

"Oh crap." The blue and green navi said as he noticed that Megaman's eyes were beginning to tint red.

"Hub no!" Roll yelled, her voice coming back. But the damage was already done.

"**I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" **Hub roared as the Gregar Beast Out instantly took over his body. The shock had done a number on the PET, frying out any of the controls over the cyber beast power and instead of Beasting Out, Hub had Beasted Over.

The navi's eyes glowed red with anger. Whatever thought process that he had in keeping her alive had gone out the window. And little did he know he had played right into Ashe's plan. She made a silent goodbye and apology to her sister. Megaman would definitely delete her now. She hadn't killed Lan, but had hurt him enough to trigger this reaction.

Soon, Megaman would see just what fueled him to destroy.

* * *

Tundra's eyes widened as she heard her sister's scream. The Officials were right outside and banging on the bubbles she had created. However, Protoman had already begun his attack and would soon be at their doorstep. But none of that mattered to her anymore. Ashe was gone. And that was all that mattered. The yellow navi dropped down the ground crying. She hadn't the right to. She had gone along with this. After breaking her out, she should have just gotten her to leave with her and have them both roam the Net again. Just like old times. There was only one problem.

Ashe would have never been happy. Ever since that woman, Ashe had gotten obsessed with her ideology. Ever since she had learned that there had been a navi in the beginning who had done the very same things as the navis he deleted, Ashe had wanted to show him just how his true nature was. He was no hero. He was a monster waiting to be unleashed. She wanted to break him. Maybe it was anger that a human was walking among them and their own past that drove Ashe to such an obsession, but it didn't matter anymore. She was gone.

"Freeze!" Protoman yelled as he caught sight of the navi. Tundra merely stayed on the ground and continued to cry.

She just wanted to forget everything. Today had been enough.

* * *

It wasn't until after the network had been warped back to normal, that Megaman regained full control over his body. He had stopped rampaging after her had slashed through Ashe, but had stayed in some unbelieving state for several minutes after the red in his vision lessened.

"Huh? What?" The navi started as he shook his head. He turned to see Saber completely dumbfounded and Roll wearing a pretty sad expression. Little to his knowledge, all three of the NetOps were being kept in addition to the other people in the hospital for electric burns and shocks.

The Beasted Out navi stepped forward, but was caught off guard when Saber stepped back. Then the memory flashes came back. The navi began to grip his head as playback after playback played out in his head. What the heck had he done?

"Mega?" her voice interjected and ruined one of the images. But it had been too innocent. Too good. Ashe had been right; he was nothing more than a murderer. No, he had been protecting Lan and the other. But had he really? Or had he just been taking out his anger on someone? Had it been both or perhaps it hadn't been any of them and some other warped reason.

"Hub?" She asked again, sounding closer. Megaman closed his eyes and stepped backwards. No...this day couldn't be real. This had to be some sick twisted dream produced by Dark Hub. He was being messed with right?

"Hub, it's okay." That caused him to freeze. How dare she say that things were _okay_? Things were beyond the definition of okay. No, things were clearly not okay.

"It wasn't your fault. She forced you to get that mad," She said, trying to reason with him. But Hub was having none of it. She hadn't forced him to use all of his anger. Perhaps...he had wanted to use it. He had been using the peace thing as a facade, just waiting for someone to let him pull the trigger.

"You weren't the bad guy."

…...Yes, he was.

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP? STOP PRETENDING YOU UNDERSTAND ME WHEN YOU DON'T GET ANYTHING AT ALL!" He yelled angrily, frustrated beyond belief that no one could see the animal he actually was. He was the very definition of freak show. Part navi, part human. Who the hell did he think he was? He wasn't some hero. He was nothing more that a killer monster. He was…

A heartbreaker.

Roll shrank back quickly, surprised by the yelling. Hub had only ever once yelled at her, but even that didn't have the venom that this one had. The anger in the his green eyes faded as he saw her own fill with tears. He scared, right down to her soul coul.

The blue navi paused for a moment, realizing just how he had lashed out against. First Lan, and now Roll, "Roll...I...I didn't…" He started before Saber stepped into the picture.

He wore the angriest expression that Megaman had ever seen him have in his life, "I think you did enough Megaman." He said, his voice cold like ice.

The navi nodded, "You're right….I'll...I'll leave now. Sorry." He said before walking away from the two navis, feeling the lowest he had ever felt in his life.

Just what the hell was he?

* * *

**Ghost Note: **Hey everyone, I just put out a new poll on my profile and I would appreciate it if you could at least take a look at it.

* * *

Update: Monday

Ghost: ...Uh...I'm just going to leave this quiz here and log out. I think I've broken too many feels right now. Then again, I've probably already done that in the past...and will inevitably end up doing it again. But that's why you guys stick around right? *nervously laughs* Right? Uh...well um...this is awkward. *steps off camera* Bye!

**DN Quiz:** Did Dr. Amaya Itumi finish the Merge . BAT program? Bonus Point, what type of navi is Roll? Ghost501 logging out!


	11. Chapter 11

**Review Response:**

**RedemptionWarrior: ***claps* You sir/madam have broken a milestone. Gav made sure to go out of his way to tell me about your response and rewards you with a chocolate cookie and a gold medal. And on my behalf, I have to say that I love your insightful reviews! It's rather interesting to see your break downs of the characters. So thanks from both of us!

**Judy the Sylveon:** SHINY! And no problem, glad to do it!

**Lucario: **You've almost got it...like you're actually pretty close. Actually surprisingly, it...eh I'll just let you watch. XD

**Plasma57:** Roll's navi type is revealed in _DNB: You're Not Alone_. Thanks!

* * *

**DN Quiz Answer: **Dr. Amaya did not finish the Merge . BAT system; Dr. Hikari was the one to finish it. Roll is a Soul Navi.

* * *

**Day 4 Part 1 - Chip Away**

Never before had a hospital felt more like a mansion to Hub than it had ever been before. The Beach Street Hospital network was so expansive and felt like the perfect place for him to lose himself. Or was that just his despair talking and guiding him? He had sort of lost track of all his emotions over the past few hours.

Lan was still out of commision, but the doctor said he had high hopes for his recovery. He may be a little confused when he woke up, but he would be fine. His parents had finally made found their way into the hospital after being held up outside the building by the Officials who insisted on sweeping the building and network thoroughly for any other possible threats.

Protoman had been by for a little while, but left after he saw Megaman's condition. He wasn't really good with the whole emotional pick me up thing. But he was concerned for the blue navi. The official had never seen the navi look to be lower than his color ever before. He had left hoping that Roll would be able to snap some sense into him.

Megaman looked down at the ground, his helmet in hand. Specifically, he was looking at his family emblem. Hikari, the Japanese word for light. Funny, if he was to be so bright, then why did he feel so dark? Why did everything around him have to go to hell? Everything around him somehow found a way to be destroyed. If he was supposed to be so good, then why did everything he did feel so...bad?

"This again? And here I was hoping that I would see you again on...better terms," a voice said, though Megaman recognized it this time. Well...at least placed it. The voice sounded much more familiar than he gave it credited for but the blue navi just couldn't remember who it was.

"You here to punch me again? Sorry, but you would be wasting your time on me," the navi said bitterly as he continued walking, failing to realize that the hooded figure step sided in order to cut him off.

The navi sounded like he was scowling, "Don't ignore me, idiot!" The sound of a punch sounded throughout the area as the blue navi fell down. As he slammed into the ground, Hub heard the sound of a crack. Only this time, it had widened to the point where his hair was beginning to show. His helmet had been broken. And in truth...he didn't care.

"Get up." the voice ordered after he saw that the navi was refusing to get back up.

Hub sighed, "Why bother? What's the point? Everything I do hurts someone. I can't do right anymore. I don't think I ever have been doing right. Just merely doing what everyone else thought was the best thing. I could have done something to stop those navis without deleting them. All I had to do was hit those security switches…" He mused, as his mind buzzed.

"Survival of the fittest. You had no choice in those situations. It was life of the many and death for the few. You chose the least expensive option," The voice stuttered for a second and gagged, "I literally can't believe I just said that. I think you've infected me."

Megaman shook his head, "There is always an option. We just choose to see only the sides we want to see."

"Oh! Like letting yourself die for the sake of the many? I believe you already did that for your brother. So, I'd say you've exhausted every option in the book. What you need is to get your confidence back!" The navi put a hand on his head, "And the only way I know how to do that is to keep punching you. But with the sorry state you're in, I doubt that you could take too much of a beating."

"Hmph, maybe it would be good for me…"

"As tempting as you're making that, I can't help but decline. I'd most certainly kill you, which is what I'm trying to avoid right now." The navi seemed to raise his head. After a few moments, he looked back down at Hub, "Look, you can lie there if you want. Just don't lose yourself anymore that you already have. You're a wreck," He said as he made his leave.

Hub merely stayed on the ground, agreeing. He was a train merely crashing into town after town. Well, maybe he was more like a meteorite that somehow learned how to skip from town to to town after making impact with Earth once.

In his state, he failed to see a black navi in the distance. One that had been smirking at him for quite some time.

* * *

"Saber, seriously…" Roll said annoyed, trying to get past her suddenly overprotective brother. The navis stood at about the same height; but in terms of physical strength, Saber was still in the lead of things.

Saber merely crossed his arms, "No way. We have no idea whether that idiot has cooled off or not."

Roll scoffed at him, "Yeah, I'm sure that after all that Hub is just filled with anger and ready to kill someone. He didn't mean it; he just caught me off guard is all. And besides, it wasn't like he was going to hurt me or anything!" She argued back. She had been trying to get past Saber for at least an hour now and nothing had seemed to make him budge.

Saria had woken up maybe an hour after Mayl had, but both women had still been exhausted and had drifted back off to sleep soon after they had gotten up. This had left Roll and Saber alone once again. Shortly after Hub had left, Roll had started to regret not saying anything to him as he walked off. It was the lowest she had ever seen him before and unlike last time, the comment didn't really hurt her in as much as seeing him hurt himself did. Plus, on some level, he was right.

"Yeah, well I don't know about you but I'd rather not run into that navi ever again. Did you see what he did to Ashe? Even by anyone's standards...," He started before he was cut off by Roll who was shaking her head.

"Yeah, I saw. But you don't know Hub like I do Saber. He wouldn't just do..._that_ on a whim. Ashe had just pushed all his buttons and he's been really stressed out over some things recently. His emotions just got the better of him!"

"Oh, so if someone is pushed to their limits, they have the right to practically rip someone apart like that. I'm surprised she still had data to be deleted by the time he had finished with her!" Saber yelled. In truth, he probably was over reacting a _slight_ bit. But how could he not? He had just learned that a close friend was actually not just a navi but human too and then said friend had just mercilessly destroyed someone who was just like him and Roll. And the only justification there was was being overemotional; something that was a common trait in humans? Yeah, all this was supposed to make him feel safe.

Roll sighed, "Look, if you're so concerned then come with me to make sure that nothing bad happens." She said exasperatedly. If only she could still make short distance teleports, that would've really come in handy right now.

Saber laughed, "You're crazy if you think I'm going anywhere near him again. I'd rather not get in the warpath if I happen to say something funny to set him off."

"Then just let me do all the talking." Roll gritted her teeth, annoyed. She loved Saber and knew he was only doing this out of concern but it was getting really stupid.

Saber stepped forward, "Look, I know you think you know what you're doing but there is nothing we can do to help that guy. We're not human. We're just navis. We can never understand him and thus never know how to say the right things to help him keep that sanity. Let's just wait out more for Lan to wake up and then we'll go talk to him."

"Sorry Saber," Roll said as she used his step forward to her advantage and pushed him backwards. Quickly, she put her foot behind him, causing him to spiral out completely and fall to the quickly. She dashed behind him and turned to the sprawled out blue navi, "But I'm the closest thing he's got to Lan. He will talk to me."

Now, all she had to do was find him. He couldn't possibly have left the hospital network, but then again if he wasn't in Lan's room, then she was going to have to look all over the place for him. Hopefully, she would run into him before Saber caught up to her. Though things would have been easier if he would just stay behind, which Roll was pretty certain he wasn't going to do.

* * *

Omega had been a patient navi, but even she was getting bored watching the blue navi on the ground from her perch on a higher road. Geez, just how bummed out was this navi? This couldn't have been the same Megaman that she had seen in action so many times. This couldn't have been the same navi that foiled the plans of Wily, Regal, Sean, and her.

Dawn smirked as she looked out. Everything was going so well! Soon, Megaman would be nothing more than a pebble in a sea of rubble. She just needed to wait for the leading lady of the night to seal the deal. She had to admit, it had taken some time to set this scheme up. After all, she had had to sneak into the Officials' base a couple of times to grab some of the supplies she needed in order for the whole thing to go on without a hitch.

And then there was Void. Not that he could do anything much, but he kept on pressing all the right buttons that made Omega see red everywhere and just want to delete the navi now. He was lucky that she needed the Black Hole Network up and running. Not only that, but that annoying voice of Dark Hub. Somehow he had gotten a physical manifestation and had tried to interfere with her plans to shake Hub's core.

Ah well, it would all be over soon. Besides, maybe it was the fact that this area was affected by her plans that had allowed the dark soul to appear and interfere. Anyway, soon there wouldn't be anything left. Ashe had gone after his morals. Redirect had gone after his being. Tundra and Ashe had gone after his brother.

And now...she was going to go after his girl.

* * *

Roll sighed as she rounded another corner. Where the heck was he? She had checked the whole first floor level of the network. He hadn't come in with a copybot so there was no way he was roaming much of anywhere. And besides, she doubted that he would go and leave Lan in his condition.

The pink navi shook her head as she closed her eyes for a moment. She really hoped he hadn't gone and done something crazy. She had never seen the navi become so depressed before, but after everything he had been through over the past couple of days, it wasn't to hard to believe that he could get that way.

As she opened them again, she made a heavy sigh. There he was just lying there on the ground with his helmet crack into two and brunette hair sprawled out on the ground. He almost looked dead to her.

"Hub," She said as she walked over to the navi, trying to think about what she was going to say to him. However, she too didn't see the black navi as she stood up and materialized a white gun and pointed it at her.

However, she did feel the pain that happened when something hit her through her back and exited out of through her emblem, right through her core. She did hear someone jump down from a higher floor in the network and land on the ground next to her. She did feel the navi's foot on her back after she had fallen to the ground. And she did see Hub's face as he realized one thing.

Roll was shot.

* * *

Ghost: Bye Roll! Oh hey everyone! People started showing up again! Turns out it was all Dawn's fault why everything has happening! Then again, when is it normally not Dawn's fault. Well, DN3 it wasn't...but still! Principle!

**DN Quiz:** What was Dawn's first alias in the DN Series? Alias as in the first role she played. Hint: check DN1. Ghost501 logging out!


	12. Chapter 12

**Favoriters/Followers: **Mysterious Mr. M

**Review Responses:**

**Plasma57: **Thank you.

**Lucario: **Kehehehehe...

**Mysterious Mr. M:** Well...I'll just leave this chapter here as the response...

* * *

**DN Quiz Answer:** The Voice

* * *

**Day 4 Part 2 - Last Wall Broken**

"ROLL!" Megaman yelled as he suddenly jumped to his feet. Where the heck had she come from? More so, what the heck was she doing here? However that wasn't the only thing he had to be concerned about, but also the Soul Gun that a black navi was brandishing. He hadn't seen the weapon since he had to deal with those spirits that Gregar had summoned, but there was no mistaking it. However, he thought the officials alone had those weapons.

The black navi applied more pressure, causing Roll to yell, as she noticed the blue navi suddenly move, "Ah, ah, ah! Be a good little navi and stay back. I wouldn't want to make this one's deletion any more painful for her. Although, I guess there is a chance you could save her. My bullet should have only grazed her core, although she most certainly would disagree with me considering the pain she's probably going through. Still, I don't mess up like this. I mean I haven't all this time. At least not when I'm involved like this. I take no responsibility for the earlier navis you had to deal with."

"You're...you're Omega?" Megaman asked, very worried for Roll. If he took what she said to be true, then there wasn't much of a time limit to save Roll as he initially thought. But still, he needed to get her back to at least her PET and away from this crazed navi.

Omega nodded, "Well, at least that's what I'm calling myself. After all, I am the ending of this chapter in your life. Although, I guess I've been there since the beginning too, but Alpha was already taken. And besides, I have no interest in starts. The only thing I care about is the execution." She said as the gun disappeared and change forms into the Soul Sword.

"Look, whatever you want with me, fine. Just leave her out of it," Megaman said, as Omega looked at him amused before stepping on the pink navi again to walk over her, once again causing the navi to groan in pain.

"Aw come on, I just grazed your "heart", you can't be that weak," Omega chided at Roll as she looked at Megaman, "Alright, you want me to leave her alone then fine. She can go; my only intention is to delete you so I can continue my plans to destroy Net Society. But...it wouldn't be much fun if I didn't give you much of a fighting chance." She said as she dropped five chips in front of Megaman.

She showed off her five chips as well, "Let's make this interesting. You're NetOp is incapacitated right now, so you have no access to any other chips other than the ones right in front of you. I like to call them Flash Chips. They'll respond to you as if Lan had downloaded them from the PET. However, you only have five so make each one count. Now, I'll give you two minutes to get your little girlfriend away from here and if you try to leave, I'll put another round into her. You have a minute and 57 seconds left."

Megaman nodded and ran over to Roll who had been trying to move, but it pretty much felt like someone had dunked her into lava panels and kept her there for fun. Grazed? Yeah right.

"You okay?" Megaman asked and he quickly picked her up and carried her away from the battle area.

"Not...really," Roll said through her teeth. Wow, her voice sounded far away. She knew that the attack hadn't been enough to delete her, but it had definitely done damage.

"I'm sorry," Megaman started before Omega rattled off some warning about a minute and 40 seconds left on the clock. He wouldn't have time to get her very far and he hadn't even looked at the chips he had been given yet! Plus, there was no telling if Omega would immediately start the fight whether or not he was carrying the pink navi or not as soon as she got to zero.

The pink navi looked at the blue one, "Just put me down over there." As she pointed to a cornered off section of the road. It was somewhat out of the way, but due to the nature of the area there wasn't anyway Megaman could properly safeguard her.

"Roll, that's not nearly far en…" the blue navi started before he was cut off.

"You still need to look at those chips right?" She said, making a painful smile. Yep, that shot had damaged her movement programming. Everything was either painful or sluggish to actually move. No wonder she had that much trouble getting up.

Megaman shook his head, "But what about..."

"I'll be fine." She replied as quick as she could as Omega piped up again about the time, "You just need to make her back down or just find a way out of here."

"Roll…" he set the pink navi down and stared back at the black one who was beginning to look more bored by the second.

Megaman quickly scanned through the chips and immediately didn't like the set up. There was a Program Advance in the set. Hi-Cannon. Spreader. Shotgun. That would be the Sharp Shot Program Advance if he remembered correctly. It was a high powered attacked that automatically locked on to an enemy on the field and pierced through Super Armor and Invisibility. At least as far as his knowledge from the local BBS Boards went. His only other two chips were Elec Sword and Buster Up.

Why would Omega give him such a powerful edge? Did she herself have a Program Advance as well? He couldn't give her a chance to find out. He needed to knock her out or at least stun her with the Elec Sword. Just something that wasn't deleting her. He wasn't sure if his psyche could handle that right now. Not with so many questions in his head.

"Ready?" The black navi asked as Megaman stepped a good distance away from the pink navi.

The blue navi sighed, "Yeah."

"Very well then. Battle Routine, Set."

"Execute!"

* * *

"Buster Up! Electro Sword!" Megaman said as sure enough the electric blade appeared on his hand and the power of his buster increased.

"Cursed Blade! Attack +30!" Omega countered the blade strike and slammed Megaman back with his own weight. The force threw the navi backwards as Omega ran up in front of him and slammed her fist into his gut, causing him to double over. The kick that followed up behind it, managed to knock him clear off his feet and the soon the navi was face first in the ground, "Hmm...was this that navi that deleted every force that was in his way other than Bass? How unrewarding. I traveled such a long way to meet you. I created CHAOS to meet you. And this is all I get, is this pathetic mess?"

"Shut it," Megaman growled as he got back up to his feet. She was fast and he was already down to his last three chips. The sword had broken sometime before he landed on the ground.

Omega looked over at Roll, suddenly getting an idea, "Maybe I should just kill her. Perhaps that's help this fight move along. Static Lock!" She said as a red satellite appeared in the sky with its "eye" trained on the pink navi.

That was three chips used! She couldn't possibly have a Program Advance! "Keep her out of this!" Megaman yelled as he aimed his buster to take out the satellite. However, before he could fire a charged shot, he cursed as he pulled his buster hand back down in his chest. The shot that had broken his primary weapon hurt a lot more than he thought it would have.

Omega was brandishing her smoking Soul Gun, smirking at the blue navi, "Sorry Megaman, but we can't have you doing that. I mean where would be the fun in that? Hmm...you think a Wood Tower were delete her? Or maybe a Water Tower would be more appropriate?"

"Don't!" Megaman said urgently. He had to take the attention off of Roll. But how, there was no way for him to take out the satellite without sacrificing the Program Advance and she still had one chip left? Using the other three separately wouldn't do nearly enough damage to even hurt her, that much the blue navi could tell.

"Oh please, like that ever works. 'Don't do it. Get a heart.' Blah, blah, blah. You should be the one to know that the world is a cruel place. It's the kind that kills anything innocent and either lets it rot or corrupt to act as evil as it is. And besides, considering how much pain she's in, the cold will be good for her. Water Tower!" She said as a blue orb appeared in her hand and she prepared to hurl it.

"No! Hi-Cannon! Spreader! Shotgun! Program Advance! Sharp Shot!" The navi gritted his teeth as his hand was forced to turn into a sniper rifle type weapon, similar to that of Searchman's.

The black navi smirked, "Blinder!" Omega said and before he could get a lock on her, Megaman was blinded by the light.

'_Shoot!'_ Megaman as he stumbled backwards. Despite his eyes now being useless, he blinked and tried to scan the area. Wait, what about the Water Tower?

"AAAAHHHHH!" Roll yelled, shocking Megaman from his thoughts. No, not her. Please let her be okay. It was bad enough the last thing he had did to her was yell at her for only trying to help him.

"Ouch, that looked like it hurt. You might want to clean yourself up," Omega cackled as the blue navi keyed in on her voice. That's it! He could just listen to her and find out her position from that!

Omega sighed, getting control of herself, "So, how about it my little pink, half deleted...ah screw the formalities. Though I wonder which weapon I should use to end your little life. Though...none of my weapons should do much more damage than that bullet. But I've used my gun so much…" '_Keep talking….'_ The blue navi focused his hearing, trying to block out the words, "Maybe the knife? But that's too precise. I'd rather not leave a mess with the axe. The sword only really cuts. It doesn't rip apart very well." '_Almost...'_ "I guess that only leaves the claw, but there is no soul for me to take from you. Or are you just hiding something from me?" Omega asked curiously.

'_Got ya,'_ Megaman pulled the trigger on the sniper rifle. A barrage of five shots rang out as the the force of the shot pushed the blue navi backwards a few paces.

"GGAAAAHH!" Omega yelled as Megaman's sight came back. However, he didn't have much time to react as a ninja star was flung into his emblem. The navi staggered, it hadn't been enough to pierce him but it had been way too close. But...how did she?

Megaman's world soon became introverted as the black navi landed on him after jumping into the air. Omega bounded off of him as the navi fell flat on his back. As she landed, she looked back at the downed navi and smirked, "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Megaman, now what gave you the idea that I didn't have Anti Damage installed into me? Though you did give me a scare with that Program Advance. That would have really hurt. But then again, maybe we should ask the person who did get hit by it what she thinks."

Megaman's eyes snapped open as he picked himself up and looked at the area that Omega had jumped from. In front of the pink navi had been a shredded dummy of Omega. Instead of tricking her, he had played right into her trap. The lock on had been on her until the last second when she placed the dummy to take the first hit and left Roll to take the last four. Funny thing about the Program Advance, the first shot locked on and stunned the navi...the other four didn't.

"Roll!" Megaman yelled as he slid down in front of the downed navi. The blast had missed her core but being hit like that was not what she needed right now. The blue navi had run out of words. First he yelled at her, then he shot her. What was next. Delete her? After so much damage, the pink navi couldn't do much more but lie there on the ground writhing. On some level, the pain was enough to make her system try and shut her down, but not enough for a complete one.

"Oh boy, it looks like we're both out of chips. Want to try to go again?" Omega asked smugly as she looked at the scene. Funny, it almost reminded her of something. She sneered as she shook her head and continued walking forward.

"Shut it!" The blue navi yelled as the pink navi whimpered out something unintelligible, "Damn it, I'm sorry. I so so sorry Roll. I...I didn't..."

"That's nice and all but I do believe there is an issue of something here," the black navi pointed out as she pulled out her Soul Gun, "Someone needs to die. And we are only as strong as our weakest link. So..."

"Like hell if you think I'm letting you hurt her," the blue navi growled.

"Well see...you kinda already did that already. And then you hurt her. So what's that 2 me, -1 you? Aren't you tired of being the guy who let's everyone down? The one who also has to be the disappointment. Oh wait, you're already a massive one. What am I saying? You're a hypocrite. The protector of the world and symbol of Net peace and yet you just so happen to be the world's most effective navi killer as well. I mean, if I squint a bit, if she dies then isn't that partly your fault because of the Program Advance? I mean, who blindly fires a weapon like that when you already know someone innocent is on the field and you can't see? Or were you just believing that because you're a hero that things would work out? Or would it be solely your fault because you hadn't noticed me for over an hour and could have already dealt with me before she got here? My my, now I remember why I hate dealing with navis. So confusing." Omega ranted on, only irking the blue navi more and more.

_**"HEY! Whoa wait...did I actually get through to you this time? Finally! I'm back in here again. You have no idea how tiring it was trying to break past all those firewalls. And… whoa… what happened? Why is Roll almost deleted? What the heck happened after I left? And...wait...you actually summoned enough Dark Power in this network to drag me out. Hub...are you alright?"**_ Dark Hub asked, generally concerned. The majority of the network was an anti-Dark Power part, though if one tried hard enough the protocols could be broken. But this had been the first time that he had summoned him. And considering how much power it took for him to just appear for the short time he did...

"I'm not going to let you do anything to her or anyone else ever **again!**" Hub roared as Dark Power began to surround him.

_**"Oh crap...this isn't good! Hub listen to me! Stop this! I'm not the one controlling this! It's you! You're the one producing this Dark Power! I don't even know how the hell this is possible. Crap! Hub, if you keep this up, I'm not sure if I could even reign in this much energy! Are you giving up this much that you want to stop being the lighter half?" **_Dark Hub asked as the power took its hold in the form of a Dark Bass Cross.

"Why not? I've already killed more navis than you! If anything, I'm the one whose the dark soul!" Hub yelled failing to see several bits of the world fading away.

Omega snapped her fingers as she began to disappear, "And thus, my job here is down."

She poofed out of existence just in time to escape a Hell's Rolling.

* * *

Ghost: Poof? Okay what the heck was I...oh yeah! Now I remember. Kehehehehe...this is when I'm called a terrible person by everyone. If it wasn't obvious by that last line, I'll let you all in on the secret. The last four days...never happened. It'll be explained more later, but Ashe, Tundra, and Redirect don't actually exist. People can't just look at their PET and figure out who is in a copybot. Mayl, Lan, and Saria aren't hurt and in the hospital. They never have. Day 1 - 4P2 has literally just been a dream. A horrible, horrible dream that I don't think Hub is waking up from anytime soon.

That's why certain events haven't made sense and sometimes our established characters aren't necessarily acting like they should be. I mean why else would Roll or Lan not try harder to cheer up Hub? Why would only people break a few bones after falling out of a moving roller coaster?

*hides behind barrier* Take this quiz and don't kill me, I beg of you! (Though it would be nice to hear if I managed to trick anyone in the reviews...) For all my friends who I was talking to about DN5's development, this is what I meant when I said I was going to screw with your heads.

**DN Quiz:** Which navi could literally create hallucinations? (Two answers will be accepted) Ghost501 logging out!


	13. Chapter 13

**Review Responses:**

**terratasha: **Uh...is there anyway to make that not bad. I mean it's a sick puppy. That's not fun. I feel bad for sick puppies. XD (Literalness for the win). Yay, got someone! Everything except for Day 0 has been nothing but...well you'll see. That's always best with me. I'm crazy. XD

**Mysterious Mr M:** Jammingman? Never heard of him.

**Judy the Sylveon:** It's alright! Thanks for it!

**RedemptionWarrior:** I'm counting that as a gotcha!

* * *

**DN Quiz Answer:** Mirage and Desertman; the reason Hypnia isn't in this mix is because she hypnotizes an opponent. She doesn't necessarily cause hallucinations.

* * *

**Ghost Announcement:** So I was taking a look on my account and realized my BETA profile was still on hiatus. I'm now active again.

* * *

**Day 4 Part 3 - Truth Discovered**

Omega shook her head as she removed her hand from the device. Wow, that virtual reality program really was quite powerful. Running the whole thing without any hardware besides the computer that ran the network itself had been quite the interesting feat, but nonetheless she had figured it out. It really was a shame that she felt so spiteful towards technology; she was actually quite good at using it which only added to the irony of the situation.

The black navi merely started to key in a few buttons and started to read the energy levels given off by them. Yep, that last surge of emotions had given off quite the bit of power. In fact, after four days of this, she had imagined that her little endgame would be done by tomorrow night's end. Perhaps she should see if she could program a suit for the event just to make sure she saw the fireworks.

"I...I don't get it…" Void's tired voice almost caused Omega to get a headache. He had been constantly asking just what she was planning on doing with all the energy she was gathering from Hub. But...on second thought, she was going to destroy him and everyone else on the Net within a short matter of time, maybe about 24 or so.

Omega exhaled, "Just in the past few months, there was a man who published a paper about the similarities between the wavelengths needed for EM Wave technology and human beings themselves. I forget his name now, started with an S o think. He concluded that humans were...how to put this, a producer of EM waves. Something to do with the electric pulses that control the heart and send messages from the brain to the body and things of that nature.

"But, he never got a chance to test it. A lot of people just wanted to forget the whole EM Wave thing for now, mainly SciLab since no one can seemingly not remember EM Waves without the whole Navi Project incident. I imagine it'll take them a few years to get over it; those higher ups are kinda prideful and stingy. Just how they live with themselves I'll never know.

"Anyway, I of course discovered quite the interesting thing. He was right. Humans do produce EM Waves, but it's so little that it's pretty much unnoticeable and not very useful. Well, almost. Human beings by themselves are useless. Navis are not," Omega smirked as she walked over to Void, who over the past couple of days had learned to be very very creeped out by his former NetOp, "See...navis can ampfly power. It's how you programs use battle chips and sub chips. So just imagine what would happen if a human entered the cyber world. The ability to produced amplified EM waves."

"So...I'm guessing that...these EM waves...have something...to do with this thing!" Void growled as he took another breath as another large amount of energy was stolen from him.

Dawn had long since strapped him into some strange machine, but now he could see what she was using it for. He was creating a rather large Void Hole, so much so that it had actually become its own network. Something that was called the Black Hole Network. By any means, it wasn't absorbing anything, but the place was so expansive that he couldn't see it as anything but a black hole.

"Yes, it does. I suppose you've seen me step into that network before a couple of times correct?" She asked as Void scoffed. As if he could do anything else, "Well, I guess you should know that I've been planting bombs across five points on the Net. The sixth bomb will be placed here and then I'll blow them all together." Omega said, ended uncharacteristically, in a sing song like voice.

Void's drained eyes widened, "Wait...with that much energy. If you blow one of those things up!" He said as she smiled widely.

"Yes, Void. I meant what I said. I'm going to rid the world of technology and Net Navis by blowing the entire cyber world to hell. And what's better is that the world savior is going to give me the energy to do so," She smiled as she walked towards the machine that was holding a soft blue orb. Although now, that orb was much dimmer than it had been when Omega had first brought it in.

"You see," she started, "Megaman achieved his power by unknowingly using EM Waves to manipulate the programs he had, allowing already adaptable programs to increase their power drastically. Then he manipulated the power other navis had and shifted his wavelength to match their resulting in the Crosses and Souls. He already had the memory capacity to do extraordinary things, but this new fact changes everything we thought about our little blue bomber."

"You hate us and the Net; why didn't you use your own self for the damn bombs?" Void yelled, a sudden burst of energy running through him. Forget this lady and her damned cause. For once, he was certain that if anyone needed to be deleted it was her.

Omega sighed, "I would have loved to, but I don't trust you to pull the trigger. You see, I've run the numbers and this process has a 99% chance of killing the soul that's being used as the fuel source. I had to be around in order to ensure that my plan was in good hands, my hands. And besides, this way ensured the most success. One annoyance down, and the other is either dead or still being repaired!"

Void growled silently to himself. How could he forget. Roll had gotten badly injured after she had tried to stop Dawn from ripping out Megaman's soul, which she had obviously failed at. Apparently, the black navi had cornered off Megaman after he and Roll had returned back to Lan's house since they had accidentally forgot to charge the copybot completely and it had run out of juice. What happened in that fight only Dawn, Megaman, and Roll knew. All he knew was that Roll was in such a bad shape that Dawn considered her a complete non-threat; well even more so than normally.

Still, he still needed to know more. For a couple days, Dawn had been talking about scenarios and then typing them into her machine. Then later that day, he would see the blue orb flare in brilliance only for it to go down and get dimmer than it had once been. The last two days had been the worst for Hub, that much he could tell. The red navi turned to his ex-NetOp, "Still, mind explain just what you're doing to him in there?"

Omega rolled her eyes, in too good of a mood to not answer him, "If you must know, humans output of EM Waves rises considerably under distress. I thought merely him using his powers would have been enough, but I discovered the output was much greater whenever he was stressed. So, I had to change my original script to something more...close to home."

"I don't believe it. You somehow still have a heart," Void said before he could shut his mouth. There was only one story she would probably ever consider playing. Omega merely looked at a moment and waved her hand away. Eventually he would pay for that, maybe when the next surge of energy would need to be taken from him. However, while she was thinking, Hub's spirit flared up once again shining brightly before dying out again. His once almost whitish blue color was now more of a dark blue. But the light from it had almost dimmed out.

Hmm...she would have to give him a break and let him roll around in his misery for a while before messing with him more. Either Roll had just died or he had finally come out of Bass Cross and was once again having a fit because he violated his new morality or something. Maybe Saber had come to investigate and found his sister on the ground with no one else to take the blame but Hub. Oh, just how would that conversation go?

The blue navi had been easy to warp. Oh the mind of the hero, so easily swayed under the right conditions. Plus, he was no adult. He was a little kid locked up in an adult looking body. Okay, so maybe he had the intelligence of someone older but his confidence and morals where that of a child. Undeveloped and so easily troubled. Megaman had hardly considered his actions after he did them because he believed that he was right, that he was the hero.

Ha, what a fairy tale. Truth was that there were no heroes. There were just bigger evils and lesser evils. Sure there was good as well, but it far less common than people thought. Megaman had been filling the role of the lesser evil villain for years believing that he was some kind of hero when he was nothing more than a fake sheep in white wool. And now that he was facing that fact so many years later down the road, he couldn't deal with it. That and well, his "girlfriend" and "friends" where controlled by her in this world and they really wouldn't be much help to him now since this place was designed to be the navi's worst nightmare.

In real life, she was certain that his family and friends would never allow him to get this bad and would have eased his pain. But this world wasn't meant for him to live real life. It was meant for him to live the life that someone else had to deal with. The life she had to deal with. Many instances of the world had someone repeated events in her life. She hadn't meant to, but the loss of her daughter, husband, and navi had manifested themselves in the story she had created for Hub. Ashe's actions killing a human girl and severely hurting three NetOps at one time and then her own dealings with Roll.

Her life had been the perfect map for her to drive Hub insane. Shoot, it had made her insane, so why didn't it work on someone else? Dawn looked out at the cyber world before in. In a few hours, this places would be nothing more than corrupted data that would spread across the Net. Then later, the Net and everything connected to it would go dead.

Dawn wasn't just planning the biggest attack on the Net ever seen. She wasn't just planning something that could lead to the extinction of all activity on the Net. Oh no, what she was planning on such a high scale that it should have been impossible. But hell, a human in the cyber world should have been impossible to. All of this should have been nothing more than a fairy tale. But no, it was reality. And in this world of realness, Dawn, otherwise known as Omega . EXE, was planning the biggest data crash that the world had ever seen and would ever see in its lifetime.

* * *

Update: Monday

Ghost: So for any looniness that may have happened during any moment but Day 0 and this chapter have all been the result of Dawn deciding to completely ruin Hub's mind to power her massive end of the Net weapon. However, the more Hub's mind became corrupted, the less sense the world began to make. The less sense things meant, the more easily violent it became. And thus, Hub's spiral was all but certain.

**BN Quiz: **Who was Bass's NetOp/Creator? Bonus Point, what was his original purpose? Ghost501 logging out!


	14. Chapter 14

**Review Responses: (Wow, a bunch this time! Thanks everyone!)**

**RedemptionWarrior: **I know right. Ah Dawn, you could've been so much...instead you're a hypocritical mad woman who's trying to blow up the entire net with technology no one has even considered at this point of time.

**terratasha:** Tune in next week to find out! (Typical Saturday morning cartoon voice) XD

**Judy the Sylveon:** Thanks! I mean the process always seemed like he always copied data. Unless it was the anime; then yeah your scenario is pretty much true. Oh, don't worry about it! I love long comments! Actually, I just love comments in general but you get the picture. XD

**Lucario: **Np, man. And, huh weird... Yep yep!

**Mysterious Mr M: **The reason that is not happening is because she's literally siphoning power from Hub's soul. Since that is happening and Dark Hub is part of Hub's soul, his power boost is none existent. Also, whatever power he has been able to hold was being used for other reasons.

* * *

**DN Quiz Answer: **Dr. Cossack. While not defined in the BN series, the manga does state that Bass's original purpose other than being the first solo Net Navi was testing network security. As he was blamed for random accidents on the Net caused by Alpha, it is reasonable to think that Bass's other purpose stands true in the game saga as well.

* * *

**Day 5 Part 1 - Waking Up**

Waking up to the feeling like your whole body was on fire and that all of your inner parts had somehow been messed with was easily on the top of Roll's things never to go through again list. The pink navi lazily opened her eyes for a brief moment and promptly shut them as the light was too much for her to take in. What the heck had happened to her? She tried to think back, but her memory was a little foggy. It was coming back together in patches, so at least that was a good thing.

The navi groaned as she turned over on her side painfully. Everything felt sore; she didn't even know she could feel this bad. Well, learned something new everyday. She braced herself to look out once again; she at least wanted to know where she was. She didn't remember the place, but the activity of a few Mr. Programs put her at ease. The little green programs couldn't do much but freak out whenever they were in trouble; so at least she had been safe.

"_Roll! Roll, please! Wake up! Don't go!"_ Roll winced as her NetOp's voice played back in her head. Right, Mayl had found her almost unconscious after...whatever the heck had happened to her happened. She didn't think she had been close to deletion; but from the small pieces called her memory she had to go on, she could have easily just have been delusional and had been laying on the ground dying.

The pink navi shook her head as she tried to push herself off the ground. She hadn't gotten much more than a few inches before plopping back on the ground. Her body felt like heavy weight; there was no way she could pick herself up. She glanced around the room, trying to find something to help prop her up or something. Unfortunately, she had come up short since there was nothing in the area. Roll groaned. Just her luck. She had gotten herself beat up to some extreme point and was now stuck in some area that she could only guess was safe because of the Mr. Programs' emotional states. Speaking of them…

"Hey," she said. However, she had to clear her voice since it had sounded pretty unused. How long had she been out? "Hey," she said again, louder this time, trying to get the attention of the green programs who had just been chatting with each other. Her voice was still not completely together, but it still carried a bit.

"Hmm...did you hear something?" One of them asked as it began to look around the room quickly for any disturbances. Of course, the thing had moved to fast and had missed the fact that the pink navi that they were supposed to be monitoring was awake now.

The other seemed to wear...well the same face since Mr. Programs could only look one way, but it at least sounded confused, "You mean other than me? That wouldn't make sense. She's not supposed to wake up for another day or two, you know that. So she couldn't be the one talking. I think you're hearing things."

"_She_ is awake. She is also trying to get your attention!" Roll said, a slight aggravation taking over. Okay, she was clearly in a safe spot if these two were talking so candidly. Although, she was beginning to think that the dulling pain she was feeling was beginning to express itself.

"OH! She is awake! Quick, get Dr. Itumi and notify the others!" one of the programs quickly spoke as the other rushed over to the pink navi, "I'm so sorry! You weren't supposed to wake up for some time. Just hold on a minute!" the Mr. Program said.

"Wait...what am I doing in...Dr. Itumi's PC, right?" Roll asked, as she put a hand to her helmet.

The Mr. Program shook his body, probably its way of shaking its head, "You were injured pretty badly when Mayl and Lan found you. You were lucky that they got you here so quickly otherwise you could have ended up like that other navi we found." It said. Suddenly its eyes widened; it wasn't supposed to say that.

Roll took her hand off her helmet, "What other navi?" She asked. However, she answered her own answer as a bit of her memory dusted off. She had been coming back home with Hub after his copybot battery almost went dead. He went into his house and she went into hers. They were supposed to meet up afterwards at ACDC Area 1. But...but he hadn't shown up…

The pink navi looked up at the green program who was trying its hardest to not be looked at without seemingly even more obviously suspicious, which of course did the opposite, "Where's Megaman?"

The Mr. Program seemed to jump in the air, "What Megaman? I don't know any navi by that name. Nope, no ma'am. I'm sorry but I have no idea who that blue navi is….oh bugfrags."

Roll looked at the program hard, sending him a stare to make him crack and trying to remember for herself. Either it or her memory would give her the answer. What happened after she had gone back to check on him?

"Don't look at me like that." it said.

Glare.

"I said I know nothing about a blue navi!"

Harder glare.

"I AM NOT THE DROID YOU'RE LOOKING FOR!"

The Mr. Program was just lucky that his companion had come back. Although he hadn't been too helpful when he had seen the scene in front of him, "You now, I thought you were going to say 'What am I fighting for' but then I realized that didn't make much sense. Haha, funny right? Well, you two seem very preoccupied so I'm just going to leave you two before one of us tells her that Megaman's soul was ripped out of his frame and that's all we have of him right now since we have no idea where the perpetrator ran off to."

The silence lasted for a whole second before the Mr. Program next to Roll turned to look at the other program, "Really? You cannot…"

"Shut up when I'm scared, I know." The Mr. Program sighed as he saw the pink navi's face, "I'm sorry. We were trying to wait until the others got here to tell you but…" He fell silent as the pink navi merely covered her face with her hand.

Of course, now her memory had kicked in.

* * *

"_Megaman? What's up? It doesn't take that much time to get out of a copybot." Roll asked as she stepped into the blue navi's PC. She had been outside waiting for five minutes before she had decided to call it quits and go find him. They had just gotten out of the graduation so there was no way that he would run off to somewhere on the Net knowing that they were still going to be with their NetOps as they celebrated._

"_Roll! Get out of here!" Megaman yelled as he noticed the pink navi and tried once again to push off the black navi that had jumped him as soon as he entered his PC. Apparently, she had been waiting until he had gotten back into the computer so she could attack him. However, the navi he was fighting was much tougher than he had thought and a few Soul Knives later, he knew that he was on the losing side of the fight._

_Roll's head whirled to the left where the struggle was occurring, "Mega!" She said immediately pulling her bow out, "Let him go!" She yelled as she kept her weapon trained on the pink navi._

_However, the black navi only cursed and pulled out a ghostly looking knife, stabbed it into Megaman, and then pulled a gun and pointed it at the navi's head, "Put the bow away Roll or I'll shoot his adorable head off." She said as she smirked at her as she pushed the blue navi's head with it, "Well?"_

_Roll scowled as she dropped her bow as the smirk on the black navi's faded, "Good girl." She said before turning the Soul Gun on Roll and firing a few shots at her. __The attacks hadn't done much damage, but they definitely hurt. Roll felt like every place where she had gotten shot had been put on fire. She was able to get back up, only to see Megaman trying to snatch the weapon from her._

_And that's when time slowed. The black navi made the gun disappeared, spun around, and landed a kick straight into Megaman's gut causing him to double over. A ghost-like ax appeared in her hand and a second later it had disappeared after she had attacked. Megaman had fallen to the ground as she knelt next to him. Roll tried to push herself off the ground, but couldn't as for some reason she couldn't do anything but watch._

_The black navi summoned claws, turned Megaman over, and reached inside of him. Seconds later, she pulled out a soft blue orb from the screaming navi. When she did, Megaman didn't move anymore. He didn't say anything anymore. It was almost like he was gone. But it didn't make sense; his body was right there. Navis just didn't die like humans. When they died, every piece of them disappeared and what was left became residual data that floated around on the Net until its formatting. __Despite knowing that he was also human, Roll never thought that he could ever really die like a human. Stunned by the scene, she failed to she the black navi walk over to her and stabbed her with a small knife._

"_Hmm...that shouldn't have worked. You have something you would like to tell me navi?" The black navi asked as Roll yelled out because of the pain, "These weapons were modified to only affect real souls. But you aren't human. Just a very close imitation. So would you like to explain to me why you get hurt from my weapons?" __The black navi seemed to gaze at her hands as a claw appeared, "Maybe it's just too close that you're actually confusing them. But this one I made special. Let's see if this one hurts."_

_Roll yelled out as the claws sunk in and seemed to grab something from her core. As she looked up, she saw a soft pink orb in the hands of the black navi who seemed to be even more curious, "Hmm...looks...almost mutated? No, that couldn't be it. Though," she said as she looked at the navi who seemed to be trying to summon the strength to grabbed the orb from her hands, "You're still awake. So, you're clearly not human. But still, a soul core this developed couldn't possible be sole programming alone. I even factored you in when I made my Soul Claws…"_

_The black navi shrugged, "I guess it'll just have to be a mystery for the grave." She summed up as she placed the orb a few feet away from Roll, "Ah well, damage already done. Have fun Roll." She said as she walked out of the PC with Hub's soul in her other hand, "Oh, and just to let you know, there are at least three minutes left in my jamming program. If you manage to live that long, your NetOp will now about your condition. So, if you want a better chance, I'd try living for that long."_

* * *

"Roll? Roll? Roll!" The voice of Dr. Itumi snapped her out of her memories. The woman was wearing a worried expression as her first and only navi's eyes stopped looking glazed over and she began to focus on the woman's face.

No...she...what the heck was going on? She rolled over to her side and once again pushed herself up from the ground. Everything hurt. Actually, she almost blacked out a few times as she pushed herself up from the ground. She needed to get up. The Mr. Program was right about one thing, she shouldn't have woken up so soon. She could tell one of her main programs was trying to shut her down, but the rest of her wasn't listening to it.

"Roll! Stop! You'll only hurt yourself!" Dr. Itumi said, but the pink navi paid no attention to her.

How the heck was she able to ignore her protocol? Something else was overriding the command to knock her out. Navis weren't able to deal with this much stress at one time. Any navi would have been deleted instantly after what she had been through. She should be nothing but data pieces by now. So why was she still here somehow getting back up?

A few moments later, she had managed to stagger to her feet. Against the odds, Roll had actually managed to stand up despite the fire that blazed in her body. But even underneath all that, she felt something else there. She felt her soul. When Dr. Itumi had told her about it, she had never felt it but merely accepted it. But now, after whatever that black navi had done to her, she could feel it.

The pink navi looked back at the doctor, who just seemed happy and scared that she had actually stopped trying to force herself to do things her body wasn't ready yet to do. However, it all evened out to a frown as the navi looked at her, "What am I?"

"What...what do you mean by that?" Dr. Itumi asked incredulously.

"What. Am. I?" Roll questioned again. Something about this didn't feel right. If those weapons were only supposed to work on souls like Hub's then why didn't they work on her? Was it just a mere glitch in their programming that caused the weapon to identify her to be like Hub?

"I...I don't know what you mean? You're Roll. You're a Soul Navi. I don't know what you…"

"Don't give me that! You created me! What am I?" She yelled as the black navi's words began to playback in her head. A mutated soul core? No, she was a navi capable of understanding and feeling human emotion. But then...why did…, "None of this makes sense. I'm not like him. I should've...I shouldn't be here! I shouldn't remember any of this!"

A navi's core, or soul, was the heart of the program. It contained who they were. Any tampering with it caused ensured deletion. Even if a back up chip was used, they would never be the exact same. There were blocks of memory missing. The navi would have to be modified in order to operate the same simply because parts of their original coding would forever be gone. But she...she remembered everything. And despite it all, nothing had been changed about her. She was the exact same as she was when she had been attacked. It didn't make any sense.

"Roll…" Dr. Itumi said as she saw the pink navi fall back to the ground trying to hold it together. It was clear that she was beginning to lose some of her sanity being bent up over this question. And in her condition…

"Please...I'm sorry for yelling. Just...if you know anything...just tell me," Roll pleaded, sounding broken. She wasn't even sure what she was. Was she even a navi anymore? She knew she wasn't human. But what if that black navi was lying to her only to get her this worked up. No, that wasn't it. If it had been, then her genuine curiosity and confusion over her soul would have been _very_ rehearsed.

Dr. Itumi shook her head as she sighed, "Fine. I'll tell you." Roll's eyes widened as she looked back up at her creator. The doctor sighed, "I wasn't lying about the fact that you're a Soul Navi. But I did hide from you one of your functions. I… I lied about your adaptability," The doctor confessed, "When I first made you, I thought I had gotten you right the first time. But and you probably don't remember this well, after your first showing in front of the scientists...you had actually gotten pretty depressed. It was like you couldn't move on after the fact. And that when I realized I had missed one important thing that isn't even an emotion. Adaptation. After that, I rethought my whole plans on you. Your...your emotions are a machine learning program. That's how you are able to feel and understand. Whatever you see, you interpret, analyze, and make your own modifications to. It's...it's how you adapt," Dr. Itumi explained to the navi.

Roll didn't talk for a little while, "So...my emotions _are_ simulated?"

Dr. Itumi shook her head, "Not at all. Those are very real. I told you I redrafted my design of you. Creating those emotions would have destroyed the point. No, your emotions are real because you gained them the same way a human does. By watching and learning," She said smiling at the navi, "But I supposed you want to know about your soul. Mayl said she found you clutching it for dear life. The only explanation I have for that is that you've spent a lot of time around Hub Hikari.

"I think somehow your program may have been adapting to _him_. You've been around him all of your life. The program must have mutated your soul to be...well sort of a navi, human mix. Not really human since you were never that to begin with, but now with his soul digitized...I suppose it would be possible for your program to have mimicked the design." Dr. Itumi summed up. The woman sighed before continuing, "Your programming was the reason I wanted so long to give you to someone who I knew wouldn't hurt or take advantage of it. On the outside just looks like an expansive emotions program, but if one were to look really carefully at its core they would discover just what was there. I hadn't realized the dangers of the program until after I built it, but...you were already awake. I couldn't just delete you. You were...well...you are the closest thing I have to a daughter Roll." Amaya said.

Roll looked up silently before releasing a breath, "Wow...I'm…" She had been called family before, but daughter just felt like something entirely different. Something...special.

"Dr. Itumi!" a female voice said as the sound of running footsteps also sounded the halls. In moments, out bursted Saria, Lan, and Mayl. The red haired woman stopped in front of the doctor, "She's awake? I got your email. I thought she wasn't going to wake up for another day or so and…" Mayl rambled as Lan put a hand on her shoulder.

The red haired woman flushed as her friend rolled her eyes, "What our excited NetOp is trying to ask is can we see her?"

Dr. Itumi smiled as she turned from the trio and looked back at the computer, "Well, since you've been so persistent Roll, you think you can handle a jump into a copybot?"

The pink navi returned the gesture, "Yeah…." The excitement alone from hearing her voice was enough to distract almost everyone in the room from the later half of her sentence, but not Amaya Itumi. The woman merely smiled brighter.

"...mom."

* * *

Update: Friday

Ghost: Yay! Roll's not dead! Or close to death, either of the two were hard fates. So, at least we can all be happy. That and the mystery of the Soul Navi has finally been unveiled!

**DN Quiz:** In the original mock up of Double Network, Roll was originally a human. What was her name? Bonus Point, who's daughter was she? Ghost501 logging out!


	15. Chapter 15

**Review Responses:**

**Lucario: **Gregar or Falzar don't have a soul. Think you're confusing it for Dragar/Dark Pixel. Dark Pixel power overtook the Cybeast programming. That's why it's more like an intelligent cybeast. But no, they don't have souls. Nightmare soul?

**Quiz Answererer:** Yep yep! Have you reviewed under a different name before? I was just asking because from your review it sounded like you've either recently read DN or have been around for a while. XD

**Mysterious Mr M:** There is background stuff going on that sorta renders Dark Hub just as powerless as Hub. Yes, he does on some level gain power from the situation, however gahhh...there isn't an easy way to directly answer/show you without Day 6 P2... We'll have to pick this up later. XD Oh, and the bombs and the system aren't connected at all.

* * *

**DN Quiz Answer:** Roll originally was crafted up to be Aika Itumi, Dr. Amaya Itumi's daughter. But later this model was scrapped in favor of the Soul Navi plot.

* * *

**Ghost Note: **Oh, for anyone looking for some writing tips or just wanna refresh on some general rules of story telling, please check out my profile. I've made a little FFN/Story Writing 101 guide and it's pretty much a good way to give stories an extra boost in potential.

* * *

**Day 5 Part 2 - Ultimatum**

"Ow! Mayl, not so tight!" Roll winced as her NetOp squeezed her. Even in the copybot, Roll still felt pretty weak.

"Oh sorry!" Mayl said, loosening the grip but not letting go, "Don't you ever scare me like that again. I never want to lose you and just seeing you like that…" The red haired woman stared then beginning to break down into tears.

Roll merely returned the hug, "Sorry for worrying you. And you won't lose me. Promise." Sure, it wasn't something that anyone could guarantee, but as long as they had a chance they would make sure that they both got out of the mess together.

"Well, you sure know how to give everyone heart attacks," a voice said from his place in Saria's PET.

Roll shook her head as she and Mayl broke their hug, "Good to hear you again Saber." Roll said as she tried to step a bit closer to Saria and Lan. However, she almost immediately almost fell forward when she tried, only to be caught by Mayl.

"Easy Roll. You're recovering faster than scheduled, but it's still going to take a while for you to begin to get full control back. Though at your rate, it shouldn't be more than a few hours though until the repair program I have running in you is done." Dr. Itumi said as she pulled over a chair.

"Right," The green beanie wearing "woman" smiled at her creator, "Oh! I forgot to ask, how long was I out? If I'm almost done then it's probably been like a two or three days after all that damage right?"

The room seemed to take a take a chance to clear their throats. It was Lan, who walked over to her, "It's been five days, Roll. Today being the fifth."

The information nearly floor her, "What? Five days! But that means Mega's been gone for…"

"Five days, yeah," Lan said. The weight of his voice was clear to everyone in the room. He hadn't taken his brother's disappearance very well and in truth on his parents and girlfriend were really preventing him from going off the deep end, "Look I know you just got up but can you remember anything about what happened to you guys?"

"Yeah. I actually remember everything," Roll nodded, "Megaman got attack by some black navi. She...shoot...I don't remember hair color. I think it was short, but I don't really remember. I guess there are still gaps," She murmured to herself, disappointed, "Um...she had these weird weapons with her. Mega told me about them once. They're called Soul Weapons. She said she had made a Soul Claw especially for Megaman. It rips out souls from a navi's frame. She...she took his soul."

Lan sighed, "So that's what happened. That explains why we only found his frame. I'll see if Chuad can do anything with this, it might have something to do with that break in he said happened sometime back," The brunette said distracted as he began to walk off.

Saria frowned at the brunette, "Uh hello? Could you at least say hi, thanks, or something?" She said disturbed by Lan's seeming disregard for her friend's navi after she had been found almost deleted next to his navi's frame. Although, she had wondered why Lan hadn't bothered with a back-up chip and even Megaman's frame being left behind confused her too. But she had just assumed he had been given some kind of virus.

"It's alright, Saria. It's...it's different for him," Roll said, as she took another look at Lan. he obviously hadn't been sleeping much and was as agitated as it got. Perhaps it was her own exhaustion that prevented her from freaking out just the same way he was. This wasn't the normal case when Megaman was taken by someone they "knew". They had absolutely zero information at all about the black navi that had taken Megaman. Not even an inkling about where the nabvi had come from. All they were aware of was that she had taken him from them.

Saria sighed, "Sorry. If anyone knows what it's like to lose a navi, it's me. I guess I just got caught up for a moment. He's probably just worried. It's just that we almost lost you too. I don't really know what any of us would have done if we lost both of you. I guess...I guess I just wanted to make sure that…" The red haired woman shook her head, "I'll be back in a bit. Welcome back, Roll." Saria said as she excused herself out of the room. Four years later and Tox's death still kept its eerie hands on her.

Mayl and Roll looked at each other. Oh yeah, they had never told Saria or Saber about Megaman and Lan and neither Roll's existence as a Soul Navi. Perhaps it wouldn't be a bad idea to do it at sometime, but maybe not now. After all, with everything going, it might just make things more complicated and difficult to explain. And also, it wasn't in their place to explain Hub's and Lan's life. Still, it did make some of these conversations a little more awkward.

The sound of Saber sighing caught everyone's attention, "It's better if I just leave her alone. It's rare she gets like this anymore, but when she does I can't help but think that I'm just depressing her even more."

"You both know that nothing that happened that day was your fault," Mayl said, looking back at the open door, "Maybe you should get her to talk to somebody. She can't live her life like this forever."

Saber nodded, "We're aware, Mayl. It's just that sometimes it's easier to think we are. At least then we have someone to hold responsible for it. That case got dumped years ago and I doubt anyone is going to bother looking for that stupid voice." The navi merely shook his head, "Let's just forget about this and talk about something else." He said.

An awkward silence filled the room for a brief moment with only Lan's conversation with Chuad in the background. Roll cleared her throat, "Well, I'm going to be back to normal soon and then we can focus on finding Mega," She said, trying to change the tone of the room.

"Only problem, no one knows where to start," Saber stated plainly.

"Well, if the Officials have dug up anything about the person who broke in a some time back, then maybe we'll be able to have a starting point. It sounded like it could be possible that it was the same person," Mayl reminded.

A few weeks back, the Officials had suffered a break in at one of there more unsecured sectors. They had reported that some outdated weaponry had been stolen and that the weapons themselves had been programmed to only destroy certain viruses, so the public didn't have to worry about some kind of attack in the future.

Saber huffed, "Hate to be the pessimist, but that's a big if Mayl. You know they've been looking for the person who stole that equipment ever since they got robbed. If they had found the navi by now, then it'd be on the news. And if they haven't found him or her by now, then they probably wouldn't find them in the next few hours."

"Saber…." Roll groaned exasperatedly. Upset or not, her brother really needed to leave how not to be such a...realist. Or at least learned to keep his mouth shut when no one really needed to be slapped in the face with facts.

Inside the PET, the blue navi shrugged, "What? It's true."

"You're not helping," Roll pointed out, slightly annoyed. So much for trying to bring in some optimism.

However, before the two could start to argue about whether or not the situation called for pessimism or optimism, Dr. Itumi grabbed their attention, "You all may want to see this."

* * *

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," Omega said in commanding voice, "This is a public service announcement. Tomorrow will be the last day that you will have with any of your navis or this filthy technology that we have allowed to control our lives.

"For years, I have lead a campaign in secret to destroy this cyber world. It is a place which has given much of us nothing but grief. I remember a time where all we had was hope that we could better ourselves with technology when all it does is give us heartache!

"Shall I remind you that several years ago, we faced peril to this planet a total of six different times in the time span of about two years. Incidents that not even the brilliant minds who created the Net could handle but left up to the hope of an eleven year old boy and his one of a kind navi. Let me be clear, we had to use children in order to save our lives from certain peril.

"And even in their victory lied the defeat of several others who could not survive in this world because the very same hope we built us came back to kill us! Well, no more. I say we shall not suffer because of our own sins ever again. I send this message as a warning: Whatever technology you've bonded with over the years...get rid of it. ALL OF IT! It will only make your transition harder for you when you lose it all. I promise that despite how crazy this is perceived to be, there is a light at the end of the tunnel. And we will all step into it together.

"The end of net society occurs tomorrow at the stroke of midnight. This concludes my presentation. Thank you and enjoy your evening."

* * *

"She...she can't be serious. Can she?" Saria asked as she and everyone else in Dr. Itumi's lab stared at her computer screen blankly. The message had apparently go across every medium and platform it could have. The red haired woman had come back in quickly, eyes still slightly red, as soon as Omega had finished her speech.

Dr. Itumi sighed loudly, "The Net has several structural points and places where back-ups are stored. For someone to hit all those places at once, well I can't say that it's impossible. Quite a lot of firepower would be needed to get past all that security, but it could be done. Clearly the navi is crazy enough to try this. I'm guessing that that was the navi that attacked you and Megaman, Roll?"

The "woman" nodded, "Yeah. That was her. But where was Mega? There wasn't really much to go on besides the fact that net space she was in was kinda dark."

The doctor shook her head, "More distorted than dark if you ask me. Yet another reason why I don't think she's bluffing. That network seemed to be undergoing a lot of stress. Whatever she's got on it, it's pulling a lot of power. It's probably why she broadcasted her message..."

"How would that help her at all? That'd just make more people look for her and if she's already becoming a giant light bulb, then wouldn't that just make her easier to spot?" Mayl asked, confused.

"No. It's actually the best move she could have done. Think about it, what's the best way to make sure you aren't found in a big city?" Dr. Itumi asked.

"Stay low and out of sight?" Saber asked.

"Get in a crowd big enough to hide you," Lan said, as he received another email from Chuad, "Apparently, she's the culprit behind the Officials' theft and sent an email to them seconds before she sent that message to own up to it. But now, volume all over the Net just went into a frenzy. They can't pinpoint anything!"

Dr. Itumi shook her head, "A perfect distraction to buy her some time to do whatever she needs to before she starts destroying the Net. Make everyone go into a panic so that no one can figure out where she is. And what's worse is that even after the initial wave of chaos, most of the Officials will be dispatched to take care of crowd control. She's made sure she gets as few people interfering as possible."

"And without Megaman or Roll," Lan started.

Dr. Itumi sighed, "There really is nothing stopping her from destroying anything."

* * *

Void sneered at the black navi as she fiddled with more controls. He hated to admit it, but Mortis had been right about her. She didn't care about him or any other navi she had ever created. In fact, he wasn't even sure what she cared about anymore but her obsession. He wasn't sure what had caused her to go off the deep end, but he was certain that this wouldn't answer anything.

People would rebuild; they always did. In fact, this may have been a new era she would create if she blew everything up. And he had no idea why she was trying to create an EM Wave shield, even if she survived there would be no Net for her to exist on. This plan was just a suicide mission and the mere ideology that she could escape her own wrath was driving Void crazy.

But maybe it was time to drive her insane. She had already sent the Net into a frenzy, but maybe there was some way he could draw the attention back to them. There had to be someway to...get a message. Of course! The Black Hole Network! It was connected to areas of the Net far beyond the reaches of Electopia. He just hoped he had enough power in order send that many emails without tipping too much off.

As the next energy drain occurred, Void focused his energy to sending mass amounts of emails across the Net. Then he changed his thoughts to Roll and Bass. As he slumped forward due to the sheer exhaustion of it all, he smirked to himself. Screw her. Screw her and her whole plan. He didn't care who she was doing this for. He wouldn't let her destroy the only place he had as a home. Whether it took him to be deleted or not.

* * *

Bass growled as an email smacked him in the back of the head. How did he even get this thing? He never got emails.

However, as he read the contents, his blood began to boil. He leaves the navi alone for two seconds and he happens to go get himself almost killed again. How many times (okay so it had only been one so far) was he going to have to save this navi from some impending doom? And...how many times was he going to keep on thinking about saving someone who was clearly the weaker one.

Blast...he really was getting soft.

* * *

"And now, she sends out blank emails. She's going a little crazy now," Saber grumbled as he threw the blank document into Saria's trash can.

"It's probably another attempt to flood the network again," Lan reasoned.

However, Roll was the only one to get an email that wasn't junk, "Guys...the email isn't from her. It's from Void!" She said as she began to read the message from a window she had opened up.

"_Find the PC that's connected from Dark Area 3. Should be an entrance from the Graveyard Area. Megaman is here but not sure how long he'll last. Dawn's planning to blow up the Net using EM Wave bombs lodged in a network separate from the Net. Can only connect to it from here. Hopefully, message is received by you two (Bass and Roll). Good luck, Void."_

"I don't believe it. You think it's a trap?" Mayl asked.

"Whether it is or isn't. It's our best chance. I'll email Chuad. Sounds like we'll need all the help we can get," Lan said as he already began to write out a message.

Saria turned to Mayl, trying to smile, "Guess Saber and I will tag along with you guys too." Her smile was trying to show that she was being a team player; her eyes said that she would rather not endanger her navi's life again. But it seemed as if her brain was winning over her heart at the moment. Mayl put a hand on her shoulder and smiled back.

Roll nodded and looked at Dr. Itumi, "Any chance that this program of yours can go any faster?"

"I'll need to put you into Dark Mode, but I might be able to have you ready for midnight." she said as the pink navi jumped out of the copybot and back into the PC.

"Great. Then let's do it."

* * *

Update: Monday

Ghost: Well...next week will be the end of it all. Please remember that the final chapter of _Soul Eclipse_ will be revealed on Friday, the day that Day 6 P3 and Day 7 of _Data Crash_ comes out. Welp, that's pretty much all I've got so let's just get into the action next week!

**DN Quiz:** Who was the first navi Dawn ever made? Note, the name of this navi is actually somewhat of an importance to her. Ghost501 logging out!


	16. Chapter 16

**Review Responses:**

**Cindy M 19: **Bass got his first email that day. XD

**Lucario:** Eh, I'll just go with programs. XD That would be the hope. Nope, you're good.

**Plasma57: **Tada!

* * *

**Day 6 Part 1 - Master Plan Revealed!**

"Well, it's about time you got here," Bass grumbled as Roll, Saber, and Protoman stopped running towards the gate that seemed to head into the Dark Area. After all it was the only thing that connected to this network.

"Bass? What's he doing here?" Saber asked, incredulously. To his credit, the last time he saw the navi, he had gotten blasted by one of his more powerful attacks in an attempt to save Roll from it and almost got himself deleted for it.

Roll smiled at the navi who merely turned his back to her, "He's here to help. Aren't you, Bass?" She only got an annoyed growl in response.

"Anyway, it appears as if the door needed some kind of key in order for it to be opened. Sheer force only makes the entire network smokey," He stated, trying to bring back his normal demeanor. However, the blue navi (what was it with the color blue and those navis being particularly annoying to him?) next to Roll wasn't having any of it.

"Someone pinch me. Did you just crack a joke?" Saber asked, amazed at the change that he had seen in the navi from the first time he met him.

Bass growled, "Will you shut up?" He yelled before taking a much needed breath, "Look, I have already wasted enough time trying to find this key. And no before you say any more ridiculous things blue navi it is not because I care. How else can I become the strongest navi on the Net if Megaman dies?" He said as he produced the key and handed it to Roll.

"So...you do admit you're not the strongest," Saber clarified as Roll walked up to the door to open it. She better hurry before Bass decided to drop the good navi approach and just started to destroy all of them.

However, Protoman beat everyone to the punch by elbowing the navi in his gut, "You can prod Bass into killing you later. Now, let's just work together and get Megaman back before something bad happens. We have the element of surprise right now, let's not waste it."

"...Right." Saber groaned, "Man, for having no bones that seriously hurt." The navi said as the four stepped through the door and into the Dark Area.

* * *

"Hmm...that's abnormal. He should be almost dead by now. Just what is he cling to in there? I could have sworn I drove him insane some while ago," Omega murmured as she took another look at the dying light. It wasn't very bright anymore, but still had too much life for her tastes.

Void squirmed from where he was. If that machine was doing nearly as much damage was to Hub's soul as the one that was draining him, he was surprised that it hadn't killed him already himself. The very first day he had gotten connected to the device, almost a quarter of his data had been drained in the first day. She had to actually disconnect him and tone down the machine's power by several fold so that she didn't kill him in one go.

The red navi cleared his throat to get Omega's attention, "I thought you said that you were going to take it a bit easier on him. You know, that power doesn't work right if too much is taken at one time."

Omega gave the navi a smug luck, "Actually, I fixed that problem in this one. But it's not my fault that I have to push the boy to his extreme now. There is almost nothing left to power the Soul Network and now it's even harder to create a world to hold him in. Scenery, hearing, all of his senses really. He's falling apart in there."

"Then I don't know, maybe you should do something before that happens. I mean without him, you'd have to use yourself as a battery and we know how much you hate to do that," the navi said sarcastically.

"My, my Void. You've gotten quite chatty in the past few minutes. How much energy did you have to save in order to say all that to little old me," the black navi said in a sadistically sweet voice, "It couldn't have been when you sent all those blank emails out to everyone on the Net."

Void eyes widened. She had been in the Soul Network; there was no way that she could have known about that, "I have no idea what you're talking about. In case you haven't noticed, I'm locked up here and having my energy drained. You know how much power that would take?"

"Enough for someone of your caliber who's been saving energy to attack me while I'm away and besides, you have several navis' powers to be absorbed. Surely, you found some way to pull it off," the navi said as she pulled out a Soul Sword that soon hardened into a material that was more like ice. Using her other hand, she materialized a blank email in her hand, "You sent that email to every _navi_, Void. Now, I know you're too smart to merely send blank emails. Who did you contact?"

"I...It was just a blank email. You saw that for yourself," Void stammered out trying to figure out a lie that would be able to by him more time. However, the faint sound of a ding sounded in his ear as the wires that had been draining him let go.

The red navi was about to fall over before Omega pushed him back up with her arm, "Just what I thought. You were left with enough data to survive just barely."

The red navi's eyes widened as data began to fly into the air. So...this was deletion. It...it actually felt kinda nice compared to what he had been through over the past few weeks...heck maybe even his life. However, he felt Dawn reach inside his core and take out the Adapt Program that Crashman had stolen so long ago.

"I'll be taking this. But don't worry, I'll make sure to use all these fallen navis powers very well. I guess it's time to prepare for your little friends that you invited behind my back. I'll let them get through the Dark Area without much interference from me. But if you'll excuse me little tool, I've got dead gods to raise from the dead." Omega said as she took his program and downloaded into herself. As he fell to the ground, Omega merely turned her back to the deleted navi, "You have lived your purpose."

* * *

"Whoa!" Saber said as he almost fell over again. However, the navi was soon caught by Protoman and helped back into catching his balance, "Seriously! Can someone give me some Air Shoes? It's not fair! Protoman, Chuad! You guys have got to have extras!" The blue navi begged.

Saria sighed, "It wouldn't work anyway Saber. Our Navi Customizer is too small to fit the part anyway." She really hated to see her navi struggle to walk on pretty much balance beams but the only thing they could do was really rely on Roll and Protoman (Bass wasn't too keen on helping him and had allowed a few more near misses than necessary) to stabilize him.

"Why is he here again?" Bass asked as the navis once again pushed forward.

"Because we need all the help we can get. Like it or not," Roll responded, adding a hint of finality in her voice. While Bass had changed over the months to not being as...direct as he was before, elements of his old self still existed. He was a bit more personable now that he wasn't always trying to destroy humanity, but it didn't stop him from still bringing an edge to conversations. That and still threatening to delete people to annoyed him. She still wasn't exactly sure if he would follow through on it or not.

Mayl laughed nervously, "Uh...Roll. Remember the last time you said something along those lines? He kinda started to attack us."

Roll shook her head, "It's alright Mayl. If he actually thought he didn't need us, he would have left already to go and fight. I'm sure he didn't just find that key a few minutes ago. He knows that there's something big going on here."

The navi merely grumbled under his breath. But she was right. He had felt the amount of power being built up in this network. He had felt something like it before, when Alpha had first tried to take over the Net. However, this had felt different and not in a good way. The navi continued forward, hoping that they were not walking straight into a trap.

* * *

"So, this was who he requested," Omega said, as she looked at the four navis walk into her PC, "A program meant to adapt to any surrounding in order to fight at peak capacity. A program that could understand emotions at a human level. A program designed by a prodigy child to be the best official navi ever seen. And...well...you know what you are." The navi stated boredly.

"Seriously, what do I have to do to get some respect around here?" Saber yelled exasperatedly.

"Do better than what you currently are is a good start," Bass murmured.

"I heard that, fish head!" Saber said, already not in a mood to take a joke.

"Both of you!" Roll yelled, kinda surprised that Bass could pull the immature style, though she was certain that he didn't mean his comment as a joke, "Where's Megaman?" She asked directly.

"Hmm….not that I'm surprised you asked, but what about the boy's brother? I could have sworn Lan would have something to say by now," Omega asked as she opened up a menu and with a few touches had a screen that allowed her to see out of Lan's PET, "Surprised to see someone?"

"Doc...Doctor Sciona?" Lan asked incredulously.

"What, you mean that lady who you were working for last semester that fell of the map?" Saria sputtered out, "How the heck could that be her? She is a navi! Not a human!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I would never think that you all would keep secrets from each other. Saria my dear, how wrong you are. Though, you've been making mistakes all your life since a few years ago haven't you?" Omega prattled on, "Though not as much as your navi has. Correction, your loaner you received from your father... I mean, getting another person to take on the sister role after he already killed the first one. Or was it you who deleted her? I swear that scene was so far back that I barely remember anymore."

"How the hell do you know about that? And back off Saria!" Saber yelled, walking past the group, "I don't care who you are, no one talks to her like that!"

"You know I'm glad you're here. I'm afraid I haven't had this much fun in quite some time. I believe the last time I did was," she said as she opened another window and pressed in a command. The voice that came out was a mechanical sounding one. One that drove fear straight into the red haired woman's heart, "When I had your dear NetOp and Lan work as my puppets."

Saber roared out as Roll and Protoman grabbed him in order to stop him from an unnecessary fight, "IT WAS YOU!"

"Huh, could've sworn I had gotten that checked," Omega said, clearing her voice, "Oh don't give me that angry look. If anyone you should blame Saria for your sister's deletion not me. Although, I guess I was somewhat responsible for that. I didn't tell her to stop attacking after my poor test plan failed."

"Saria…" Mayl said as her friend dropped her PET, completely floored by the revelation.

She was fighting the woman who had controlled her four years ago. The person who kidnapped her and forced her to do her bidding. She should've been angry, but then why couldn't she get over her fear of her? Why couldn't she get that creepy eerie feeling away from here?

Lan slammed his fist on a table. He had been helping her. She wasn't above using anyone to get what she wanted. She had used him and allowed him to almost kill both himself, his brother, and even Roll all for the sake of what? And over the summer, with the Transer project? Hell, she was the one who probably got the Navi Project files since she was the one who had Hub. They had been nothing but her playthings all along. And she had known about it and laughed at them in their faces.

Bass stepped forward as Roll and Protoman still struggled to control Saber, "Well, now that introductions are out of the way, to answer Roll's questions. Where is Megaman, human?"

The field went silent as Omega looked at the navi impressed, "I'm surprised you picked that up so quickly. I could have merely been built to resemble Dr. Sciona, but you stand before me and proclaim my humanity!"

"As annoying as it is, you have that same disgusting aura as Megaman. Though I admit, it wears worse on you. Now, either start to tell us the information or I'll just have to delete you and find the information out of your navi core." Bass threatened as the air in the room went cold.

Saria's eyes jumped to Lan and Mayl, "Wait...she's...she's the actual…"

"Well, I guess that cat is out of the bag," Omega said as she summoned a familiar purple saber from the air, "Protoman, Bass, Roll, Saber, Saria, Mayl, Lan, Chuad, I present to you the second human to ever be converted to a Net Navi, Dr. Dawn Silverlight. But you will only have time to know me as Omega . EXE."

"S-Second?" Saber stammered out.

Omega grinned, twirling the blade. She had never felt more alive than now! It was a shame she hadn't had time to finish the EM Wave shield. It would have been nice to see just how destroyed the world was before she herself fell.

She smiled amusedly at them, "Yes, navi. The first was the soul of a young baby boy who barely had any strength to live. His father, a great scientist, took his DNA and digitized it. Even his soul had been transferred as his being was designed bit by bit to replicate his little boy. The navi that was born out of it was known as Megaman . EXE! The frame I left behind was just a husk that held the boy's soul on the inside. The soul of Hub Hikari, Lan Hikari's dear twin brother!"

Saber stopped moving. Megaman was...a human? What? How did that? How could that? He felt the tension on Roll's side slacken. The blue navi merely closed his eyes. She knew.

"Oh, was that too much for you Saber? To finally be let in on the little secret. To be fair to you, I only found out last year. Though I guess this wouldn't be a good time to talk about little miss pinkie over there…" Omega continued. The blade still twirling, however there had been a subtle color change from purple to red.

"What?" Mayl asked, looking at her navi as Roll tensed.

The black navi smirked, "Oh, she was such an innocent little soul. That was until I found out that she's got some kind of mutated soul. I would have really loved to study her under a bigger microscope, but alas I didn't have the time what with getting Megaman back here and preparing all of this."

"What is she talking about a mutated soul?" Mayl asked again.

Roll shook her head, "It's nothing major, Mayl. I'll tell you later." She said, trying to divert her NetOp's attention from her. The pink navi had told Dr. Itumi that she wanted to be the one to tell Mayl, but she hadn't had a moment to between going into Dark Mode and coming here to do so.

"Unless you like being called a cross breed human navi mutant nothing major then I guess it's not a big deal," Omega said as the blade kept twirling, this time changing into a subtle green.

"A what!" Mayl yelled.

"It's nothing. Look I can explain, but you've got to trust me Mayl. I'm fine and there's nothing wrong with me! I'm just a navi, honest!" Roll said, trying to get her NetOp to stop freaking out on her.

However before the black navi could retort, Protoman broke her spheal. "Alright Omega, what are you doing with that sword?" Protoman asked bringing out his blade. At first he had thought it had just been his eyes, but the shift between green and red had been an obvious one. He had been keeping a close eye; someone who put in this much thought into this plan would not just go on some expedition like this if she wasn't trying to stall for time.

"I would say perceptive, but you're a little too late!" Omega said sinking the blade into the ground, "Allow me to show you all what true fear is! Not only do you have to deal with me, but some of the deadliest forces the world has ever seen!" However, as she started to raise their data from the dead she felt something inside her snap. Even for her, raising this many almost seemed to overload her. The ground around the blade pulsed as released some of the excess and her systems cried out in relief of the lack of stress on it.

The floor shook as all the navis fell onto the ground. Panels around began to crack as the surface began to be covered in red. The PC area warped under the intense pressure as small bugs began to scuttle around the new area. The air turned hot as the background of the network began to go dark. Bright lights flashed as out of thin air as Alpha, the Life Virus, and Nebula Gray materialized before them. And surprisingly, these didn't seem any weaker than their original final forms...

Omega smirked as she pointed over to the side, "The boy is over there in that chamber. Take him! I've already drained him dry. I have to admit, when I upgraded the program that control those two humans a few years ago, I never imagined it would yield these kind of results! I've got enough power to blast the Net twice over!" She said as a small machine in the corner finally came into everyone's view.

Roll started to run over but was soon cut off by a group of Sckuttlest. The bug viruses reared back, ready to blast, when the two that had surrounded her were deleted. Saber stood in front of her as the area steal chip's effect faded. The blue navi looked at her for a moment...and smirked, "Look, when this is all over you're going to explain everything to all of us. And then...we all just hangout out in ACDC Square for a while. Sounds like a plan?"

Roll smiled back and nodded, "Sounds like a great one." Leave it to him to take all that and still be objective. Annoying he could be, but also understanding when he need to.

Saber shot her a thumbs up, "I come up with them every now and again. Listen, just get him back. Protoman, Bass, and I got these guys until you pull through alright?"

"Promise." Roll said as she sprinted off towards the machine.

Omega laughed as Bass and Protoman fought Nebula Gray and Alpha respectively, already too busy to even say anything to the pink navi, "Just put your hand on the machine and you'll pulse into the Soul Network," she said as she opened up a window. The bombs would go off in a matter of 30 minutes. There was no way they could win.

"Roll!" Mayl yelled as the navi skidded in front of the machine.

"What?" Roll asked as she found the spot that Omega described.

The red haired woman paused, "Just be careful. Megaman's not the only one who has a family waiting on him." She said.

The navi nodded, "I promise I'll come back. With Mega too."

"Roll, I'm sending you Megaman's frame data. Dad already told me that Hub should just realign with it no problem so just get this data to him alright," Lan said, pressing a few buttons on his PET.

"Got it," Roll confirmed as she looked at the machine and at the dulled dark blue soul inside it, "Hang on, Hub…"

* * *

Update: Wednesday

Ghost: The moment you realize what kind of twisted character you've created. XD Still though, Dawn has set the field. Now, it'll be up to one pink navi to save our blue friend. But what happens when...eh I was going to do a thing, but it's easier to let you guys stew on it.

**DN Quiz:** Which BN final boss has not been raised in the duration of DN? GHost501 logging out!


	17. Chapter 17

**Review Responses:**

**Lucario: **Huh, you're right. XD

**RedemptionWarrior:** XD I'm going to assume that you said something the FFN censors didn't like. Still, you're not wrong. XD

**Quiz Answerer:** Ah, okay! Well thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**DN Quiz Answer**: Duo, he's still alive and kicking. XD

* * *

**Day 6 Part 2 - Soul Network**

The Soul Network was a pretty dark place, Roll realized as she landed from her pulse into the network. She glanced down at herself; she looked exactly the way she had always been put a quick touch on the head showed that she was helmetless. Other than the missing head gear, everything else seemed to be in order. Roll took a small stepped forward and quickly retracted her foot back as the panel fell from under the small pressure that had been placed on it. This place was almost unable to be traveled at all. Everything seemed a mere second or two from collapsing and nothing showed any form of power or light. Where the heck was Hub in this network?

"Well, it could use a bit of stability check, but this seems like my kind of place!" a familiar dark voice said, walking right next to Roll.

The pink navi took a step to the side as she recognized the being next to her, "Dark Roll?"

"Who did you expect? It's not like anyone else would have followed you in here," the dark soul pointed out as she stared out into the distance, "Hmm...Dark Hub isn't doing too well. Surprisingly still kicking, but I guess if his condition is anything to go by then Hub is in some real trouble now."

"How do you know that?" Roll asked.

Dark Roll shook her head, "His Dark Power isn't quite what it normally is. Dark souls can sense and turn on other dark souls. It's in our nature to wake up the darkness in others," the dark soul explained as she turned to her, "Hmm...this network seems to use a navi's soul in order to be able to even get into this network. But…." She stopped. It had probably been nothing and she was just over reacting.

"What?" Roll raised an eyebrow.

Dark Roll shook her head, "Nothing, listen you want to go get your boyfriend or what?"

"And how are we going to even move in this network? It's about to collapse at any time!" The pink navi pointed to the crumbling floor around them.

"Easy, cheating." Dark Roll smirked as she extended her hand out and a wave of darkness formed a path for them to walk on. She looked back smugly at her lighter half, who merely shrugged and started to run down the path. Dark Roll merely scoffed, "Impatient little girl."

* * *

For a network, the place was pretty devoid of well...anything. They had to stop a few times so that Dark Roll could get a proper fix on Dark Hub. If anyone would know where Hub would be in this network, it would be him. Seeing as how empty this network was, it hadn't taken too long to find him.

"Wow, you look like hell," Dark Roll said as Dark Hub coughed for good measure, sitting on the road. Had it not been for his already dark color scheme, some may have said he looked beaten black and blue. The dark soul was damaged, but still seemed to be in the mood to fight something.

"Shut it," He stated shortly before turning to Roll, "I'm afraid you're a little too late. I'm pretty sure there is nothing left for you to save at the end of this network. He's...he's too far gone. I tried to help him out a few times, but I couldn't do much with that damn black navi on my back. It was hard enough to break past that security she had put up to block me." Dark Hub explained.

"Security? There's not even a firewall here," Dark Roll said, pointing to the void network behind here, "Don't tell me you got blocked by cyber air?"

Dark Hub shook his head, "Ever since that incident yesterday, the kid's been too down. Either that or he's given enough power to finally be unable to power this thing much longer. That meant all the security and that fake world she created faded away. I thought that would allow Hub to gain his sanity back, but I think the silence is only making him worse."

"You said you were helping him? Then why aren't you with him?" Roll asked, somewhat surprised to hear that a dark soul was interest in helping his host.

Dark Hub laughed, "Don't think I'm getting soft girl. If he dies, so do I; and I rather like living. After he freaked out, I think he managed to burn himself almost completely out of Dark Power. We pretty much split apart because he was so messed up. It was almost like he had given up that side of him and decided to stop being Megaman. At least, that's the only way I can explain it." He coughed as he finished his sentence. After he caught himself, he resumed, "He's at the far end of the network; banished himself there I'd think. But what's worse is that those stupid navis from this dream world are still alive. Well, at least two of them are. And without their roles anymore to fill, they've both gotten pretty nasty. I almost won a fight when I cornered Redirect, but then Tundra showed up out of nowhere and killed my chance."

"Banished?" Roll asked, her heart beginning to sink.

"Banished. Sent himself to his own asylum. Whatever you want to call it. This place did something to his head. Made him think that he's the bad guy after so many years. I won't pretend to understand how someone could let their conscious get the better of them like that, I barely even listen to mine." Dark Hub stopped his thoughts as he focused his hearing. He took a breath and began to painfully get up.

"What are you doing?" Roll asked.

Dark Hub motioned his head forward, "They're here. Listen, from here on out, the roads are pretty stable. You should be able to run across to them and get to Hub."

"What! But," the pink navi was cut off by her darker half.

Dark Roll smirked at her, "As much as really wish I could just not help you, he's right. You're the best shot we have to getting Hub back into Megaman. And both of you together are our best shot at beating Omega. We'll distract these two. Just be prepared to run as soon as you see an opening." She said as her bow appeared on her hand.

"Dark Roll… Dark Hub…" the pink navi looked astounded at the two.

"Aw, come on! Don't get mushy on me now! Just get out of here and save my lighter half. If he dies it's all over and we lose. And if it's one thing I hate, it's losing to someone who's been messing with my chances of spreading darkness across the Net!" Dark Hub smirked as he pulled out his buster.

As soon as the two navis came into view, both dark souls opened fire on them and Roll took off sprinting for the road that Dark Hub had shown earlier that would take them to Hub.

"Oh no you don't!" one of the navis said as a red line appeared from under her.

"Correction. Oh no _you _don't!" Dark Hub said, smashing the line with his foot and turning it away from Roll, "Go get out of here!" He yelled, as a Dark Cannon appeared on his hand and he fired.

The pink navi nodded and continued heading for Hub.

* * *

Silence. That's all the young boy heard. That's all he wanted to hear. He had lost everything and everyone he had ever cared about. He was lost. A poor little boy who had lost his parents in the supermarket and then began asking people, "Hey do you know where my parents are?". Only problem was that there was no one around to ask. He had a feeling that had something to do with that, but he couldn't remember. Everything was so hazy; and he liked it.

He liked the cloudiness, the uncertainty. It gave him hope, something to look forward to. It offered him a chance to crawl out of the darkness and look up to see his parents happy to see him and he just run straight into his mom's arms as she tell him he had only been gone for a few minutes. But it wouldn't matter to him; it was an eternity to him.

"Hello?" a small voice said as someone else entered into the silence. She sounded friendly; hopefully she would know where his parents are, "Hub? Hub where are you?" The voice asked.

How did she know his name and why did she sound so concerned? Almost like a mother, but Hub was fairly certain that she wasn't his mother. So who was she to him? She sounded so familiar to him. Why did hearing her voice make his heart race? Why did it make the haze even seem more lovely than ever?

"Over here!" Hub called out as he began to race for the voice. However, as he rounded the corner, his world began to shatter. The walls closed in around him as he saw her face. Roll. That was who she was. But she was dead. He saw her disappear into the sky. He was there when Saber had accused him of killing her. He remembered...having to delete Saber to save himself. And then the questions. The hurt. All of it was coming back!

No...no, no, no, no, no, no! This wasn't possible. No, he was just lost. That was what was happening to him. She was just some kind of illusion brought to him by his worst fears. Or maybe she was a ghost come back to attack him for not protecting her. For shooting her. Killing her.

"Hub?" the small girl asked as she noticed the boy falling to his knees.

"No. Stop!" He yelled as she started to move towards him, "Don't...don't come any closer!" He shouted again, feeling fear seize his body's controls as he could only move backwards.

"Hub?" She called again, slowing her pace but still coming closer.

Oh no….what was that in her hands? No! Not that Anything! It was that blasted frame, the one he had practically ripped himself out of in order to become who he was now. No, he didn't want to go back. He didn't want to be stuck inside that damned body ever again. It was nothing but a curse! A weapon!

"Stay away!" The young child screamed to the top of his lungs. He didn't want it. Didn't want to see it. Didn't want to touch it. He didn't want to see her. He didn't want to hear her voice. It only reminded him of what he was. A monster. He was nothing but a killer who destroyed his own kind. He didn't want to be that navi anymore. He didn't want to kill just because he had to save the world. Save the many by killing the few but was it even right to kill?

His heart told him one thing and his brain told him another. His soul was torn in two. He put his head down on the ground and wailed, trying to get the frustration and pain out of his system. He was just so tired of all this. He just wanted it all to go away. Maybe he should go leave now and try to find his parents before it was too late.

However, before he could even move, he felt someone tap his shoulder. Knowing who it was, he couldn't help himself but to look up at her. The small girl was sitting on her knees, wearing a warm expression, "It's okay," She said, bringing her arms around him.

"No…" he shrunk back.

The girl looked back, a little shocked. Then she looked at her hand, "Your...your frame? Is that what you're afraid of?" She asked politely.

The boy could only nod.

"Okay, that's fine," she said as she made it disappear somewhere. He had a sneaking suspicion that she still had it, but at least it wasn't on her person from all appearances, "It's going to be okay Hub." She said again as he allowed himself to be hugged.

She felt so warm, like she was an actual human body. But that couldn't be possible. She was a navi. She wasn't human. This...this...ah to hell with this!

The boy grabbed hold of the girl and merely started sobbing. He hadn't seen anyone in days and had been left alone to nothing but his thoughts. He hadn't meant to start babbling, but just the feeling of someone actually being there caused him to open up. And unlike all the other times, he felt as if someone was actually listening to him. Not just hearing him, but actually listening and thinking with him. It wasn't just him. He wasn't alone.

By the time he was done, he was pretty much a young man again. And Roll had returned to her normal state as well.

"I'm sorry, Hub." Roll started as she continued holding onto him, "This is my fault. I couldn't stop her from taking you here. But...I guess there's no use beating myself up for it now." She released the young man and looked at him, his eyes bloodshot, "I...I don't have an answer for your question. But…

"Whether its right to kill someone to save the world, I don't know. But what I do know is that if you hadn't stepped in all those time you had, so many more people would have died. Those navis fought you with the intentions of deleting you. And yes, you did delete them too. But your heart and theirs were two different things.

"You fought for your family and friends. You fought for people you didn't even know. You didn't go into those situations with the mindset to kill or destroy. You sacrificed yourself to save people. You believed in that they had futures that they still had time to believe in. You're not a bad guy Hub.

"You're...you're the most noble person I've ever known. Even now, you wonder whether or not you could have saved your enemies from deletion. Not everyone does that. I guess in that retrospect, you're even more than a hero."

The young man could only stare at her, "Roll…"

"I know. I'm sorry I couldn't really answer that but it's the best I could think of. Those kinds of moral questions give me headaches. Remember when Lan and Mayl had that essay together about whether or not it was right to steal food when someone was homeless?" She asked.

Hub nodded, "And Lan started goofing off and just started to run down a list of all the foods he wanted to have for dinner."

Roll laughed, "I'm still amazed they got a B on that thing. I think we were up proofreading all night!"

Hub smiled his first in what felt like ages, "Correction, you and Mayl were proofreading. I was trying to keep Lan awake long enough for him to look like he was." He laughed. Wow, what that had felt like. As he stopped he turned back to the pink navi, "You're amazing."

She smirked, "I'd like to think so." She paused awkwardly, "I know you're just recovering still, but I have to ask. Do you want to be Megaman again?"

The young man looked at her stunned. She hadn't asked are you ready; she had given him an option. From the look on her face, he knew that something important must be happening. But still, was he actually ready to go back? What if he deleted another navi? Would he be able to handle that right now?

However, his thoughts were broken as he felt someone grab his hand. He looked back at the pink navi, "Whatever decision you make, I'm with you."

And that had been the straw that broke the camel's back, "You still have my frame?"

* * *

"Now, you both will…will…." Tundra stopped as two bright lights seemed to emanate from the core of the Soul Network. No...that was impossible. He was insane and waiting to die! There was no way he could have gotten back. Not even that pink navi could have gotten anywhere. He would have thought of her as just an illusion in his state!

"No way…" Redirect said as Dark Hub fired another round.

Dark Roll smirked, "Looks like she did it!" She turned to Tundra, "I'd love to continue this fight, but I've got places to see and a Net to rule!" She said as she disappeared in a puff of black smoke and pursued the pink light exiting the area.

Dark Hub made a slight wave, "It has been a displeasure fighting you all. May I never have to see your ugly mugs again." He flashed a smile before doing the same and rejoining the blue light.

**'**_**By the way...**_**never** _**try to take my spot as the dark one ever again. Got it?'**_ Dark Hub said as his smoke merged with the light.

'_Don't worry. You can have it. I've got everything I need out in the light.'_ Hub smirked as he looked over at the pink light flying next to him.

Dark Hub laughed, **'**_**Don't take this the wrong way. Glad to have you back.'**_

* * *

"Uh...Mayl, is your PET freaking out too?" Lan asked as the device seemed to be in the middle of trying to reformat itself. One second it had reconnected to Megaman, meaning that Hub had gone back into his frame, and then the next second it looked like it had downloaded some massive file and was executing instructions at an incredibly fast pace.

The red haired woman nodded as Dr. Itumi looked over at her device. "This is unbelievable. They're...they're changing the actual structure of their programming," Dr. Itumi said as she asked Mayl for her PET. The doctor quickly connected the device to her computer and began running some checks on it. In a few moments, she looked at the screen stunned, "I don't believe it…. It makes sense, but I don't believe it."

"What do you not believe?" Saria asked quickly, still focusing on hers and Saber's fight with the Life Virus.

"Those two are producing EM Waves at a large scale. It's not enough to call it anything major, but, Roll anyway, seems to be amending parts of the Merge . BAT system. It's...it's almost as if she's adding a new one to it. I imagine Hub's probably doing the same to his Cross System."

"Wait, so she can just do that?" Mayl asked as she and Lan crowded around Dr. Itumi's computer.

The doctor scratched her head, "None of us ever planned to encounter using EM Waves in any of our coding. Plus, the PETs aren't fitted with any kind of EM Wave protection. This...this is unprecedented. We are seeing something that has never been planned for in any program." '_We are witnessing a human's ability to adapt,'_ She thought, well aware that Mayl hadn't been informed of Roll's change.

Finally both PETs had stopped processing and on both of them read only two words. Both NetOps looked at each other for a moment, and pressed them.

_Aika Merge._

_Hub Cross._

* * *

Update: Friday

Ghost: And now the truth about those powers finally come to light. Hub Cross and Aika Merge are in fact a new element called EM. Not this is nothing like EM Beings in Starforce as they are still navis and thus can't phase through things and combine with humans, but more of a heightened sense taking advantage of the fact that both are able to produce and amplify EM Waves on some scale. You'll see more so what they can do on Friday, but note that this element has no weakness. Yay for better Null Element!

**DN Quiz:** What element is Hub Style? Bonus Point, what element is Roll? Ghost501 logging out!


	18. Chapter 18

**Review Responses:**

**Judy the Sylveon: **Eh, not really much here for me to respond to. XD

**RedemptionWarrior: ***sighs* FFN insists on censoring. But yeah, point received. XD

**Lucario: **Well, the fight begins today! So yay!

**Mysterious Mr. M:** Nothing much for me to really say here either. XD

**Plasma57:** Welp, here it is!

* * *

**DN Quiz Answer:** Hub Style is a Null Element while Roll is a Recovery Navi as of BN3 I believe. Before then she was all a Null Element.

* * *

Ghost: I have to interject here. For the life of me, I can't even describe Aika Merge's description properly so I'm just going to leave the link to it here. Sorry about that, but I'd rather go this route than insult you guys and the artist with some cop out description cause it deserves better than that. (mcghost501 . deviantart art/The-Cybernetic-Angel-499300244)

* * *

**Day 6 Part 3 - Final Routine, Set, Execute!**

"Uh...is that supposed to happen?" Saber asked as a bright light started to shine from where Roll had entered into the computer. However, he couldn't pay all his attention there as he dodged another laser from the Life Virus. Apparently, this one had been new and improved and was more difficult to handle than when Megaman had first fought it.

Omega gritted her teeth hard. This...this was impossible. She looked back at her timer. 24 minutes left. She...she couldn't have been outsmarted by two navis. No! None of this made any sense! There is no way he should have come back! What stood before her as the light faded already made her non-existent blood boil.

Both blue and pink navis were standing before her, both with a annoying gleam on them. Neither navi had on their helmets and both were wearing a pretty serious expression. Data stream on the sides of Megaman's blue bodysuit like a lava lamp as his glare at the black navi intensified. Omega walked across the Alpha surface and stopped in front of the two navis.

Roll smirked at her, "Surprised to see us?" She asked smugly as she stared harshly at the navi in front of them.

"I'll kill you both," Omega seethed pulling out a Soul Gun and firing twice in the direction of both navis. However, the navis seemed to both deflect the shots. The black navi stepped backwards, "This...this is impossible!" Whatever power this new form had seemed to reject any attack that would target their own souls, which pretty much rendered her first option utterly useless.

"I'm beginning to think you don't know what that word means," Megaman said smartly as a screen revealing his brother and everyone else appeared on his right.

"Hub! You're back!" Lan yelled. Finally, his brother had been returned back home! For a moment, he had entertained a thought that Roll wouldn't have been able to save him in time. The blue orb had almost gone to completely black right before the program seemed to crash and light had spewed out of it revealing Megaman and Roll.

Megaman laughed, "Yeah, thanks to Roll. Sorry about leaving you like that." The navi apologized.

Lan shook his head, finally allowing himself to relax somewhat, "Never mind about that. I'm just happy you're here again."

The blue navi smiled, "Yeah. Now, I think we have a navi to stop." He said as he turned his attention back to Omega.

The brunette nodded, "Right. Omega, you're not going to get a chance to activate those bombs!"

"We're not going to let you destroy our navis or anything else. What we do with our lives and the gifts we make is not up to you to decide!" Mayl echoed as she confirmed a chip folder preference in the PET.

"Both of you shut up! You have no idea what you're talking about!" The black navi growled. None of these people understood her. No one understood her. They all thought that whatever she did was out of order or completely wrong and unfounded. No one had ever bothered to fix the mistakes they caused. They just let them get worse and worse. And they dared call her the insane one!

Roll shook her head, "It's you that doesn't know what you're messing with. Do you realize how many lives you'll actually take if you destroy this. People depend on the Net. They depend on us to help them live. If you kill all of us, you'll destroy more than just technology! There'll be nothing left!"

Omega's eyes seemed to blaze, "Who are you to talk to me like you know me and what I've been through? This damned technology is nothing but a curse to me and my family! I've lost everything even with these little advances! Sure we evolved, but evolved into what? Our security is faulty on almost everything! As far as I'm aware, we've already lost any and all credibility we have as a race! Our firewalls break! Our navis get deleted! People die! What I'm doing is an intervention! A crash course to let the world evaluate and see what chaos has dawned upon this dark world. I'm here to stop the spiral into darkness and walk us into the light!" She roared out in anger as flashes of her daughter's death once again played in her head. She remembered hearing the kids crying when the officer came by to inform them of her husband's death. She remembered her navi's scream as she was deleted and stolen from her. What good was a world where all that could be fixed was ignored!

"There is nothing good that'll come from this! Just stop this Omega! We don't have to go down this path!" Megaman stepped closer as the black navi merely laughed.

"Ever so noble Hub. But your words aren't heard by me. So you might as well just die!" She yelled.

"Guess there's no other choice," Roll grimaced as she turned to Hub, "Ready?"

The blue navi took a breath, "What other option do we have…" Out of one nightmare and into real life. Funny, he was beginning to be unable to see the parallel between the two. But still what option did he even have? Even if she didn't get deleted, would anyone even be able to contain her.

"Hey, remember what I said. Whatever happens." Roll reminded, her voice sounding as truthful as ever.

Right, he still had more than just him to worry about. Which brought to him another thought. Perhaps, even now there was no avoiding what was inevitable. Maybe it wasn't a matter of what was right or wrong, but a matter of what defined life. Would have not stopping those navis produced this same outcome or something that was better for the world? But if it was better, then why hadn't he died? Maybe it was not what was right or wrong, but what was meant to happen that was really the issue to be concerned with.

The blue navi smiled, "Yeah...Ready Lan?"

Lan nodded, "Let's end this. Final Routine, Set!"

"Execute!"

* * *

"Soul Blade!" Omega roared as the blades turned to a ghost like ice and she charged forward. Both navis jumped out of the way, dodging the attack as Omega struck the ground causing it to crack.

"Why don't you stop trying to kill us?" Roll asked as she jumped back onto the ground, "Wave Pulse!" She yelled as a pink wave of energy shot from her palm and traveled across the ground.

Omega growled as she was pushed back slightly by the wave, "Not good enough! Soul Shot!" She pulled out two weapons and fired at both of the navis.

There was only one problem. They didn't even show any signs of being hit. Out of the corner of her ear, she could have sworn that she had heard someone taunting her but she couldn't really hear anything at all! Great, that pulse had made her practically blind and deaf. The black navi put away the two guns and brought back out her blades. Quickly she spun herself into a little tornado and started to travel across the field. The air around her seemed to clear whatever status had affected her she discovered as she stopped spinning and ended with a sharp finish that caused the wind around her to push back with a violent edge, knocking back the two navis.

"EM Shot!" Megaman yelled firing a charged shot from his buster as he recovered from the hit. Omega quickly jumped out of the way, but noticed that the shot was cracking the ground it was traveling over. That could be an issue. However, if it had taken that long to charge, then she would have to hit him while he was waiting for another opportunity.

"Soul Axe!" Omega brought back the blade and sliced down at the blue navi. The sound of the material hardening was almost completely blocked out by the sound of the it piercing the air around it.

"Variable Sword!" The mystical green blade appeared on the blue navi's hand with just enough time to block the attack.

The black navi smirked as the two continued to struggle to push the other off, "So here you are again fighting for your life. I wonder what choice you'll make this time. Will you kill me to save your precious little world or just defeat me with enough time to try and figure out how to deactivate the bombs?"

However, his response had been enough to wipe the smirk off her face, "Why don't you stick around a little while and find out?" He said as the blade glowed and he launched a Sonic Boom that pushed her back across the field.

"Have you fallen back into delusion?" the black navi growled. She hadn't gone through all of that to not have left a scratch on him! Why should he come out perfectly fine and without any repercussions when she had to lose everything! Why couldn't this apparent hero see that everything he stood for was what allowed her family to die!

"No, I haven't. But I get it now. That whole time I was in that world suffering, I kept on wondering if what I was doing was right," He started firing off an Elemental Sonic which Omega deflected with a Soul Blade, causing her weapon to break, "But it doesn't matter who's right or wrong does it because each side is convinced that he or she is right. Even now, you believe that this chaos is justified while many of us think you're mad!" The blade shifted to that of the Wide Sword as it once again clashed again with another one of Omega's weapons, the Soul Shiv, "Killing is wrong, but so is just sitting by and watching someone hurt others is too! I don't think I could sit by and watch the latter!" He said pushing Omega back as the blade faded.

The black navi regained her footing and looked incredulously at the blue navi, "So, you choose the lesser of the two evils?"

"No, I choose the path that allows me to be able to see the future smile back at me. All your destruction leads is a doomed world. But if that's the way that life has it, then this fight will decide it then. It's not like I haven't lost a fight before," Megaman said with finality.

Omega looked at the navi stunned, understanding what he had said "...You choose fate."

The blue navi smirked, "If those navis were meant to win, I would have been deleted much earlier than after I fought Alpha. I realize that despite having to do wrong, there wouldn't have been any other way to have the future we have no without the actions I've done. And the things my friends and family have done. So, if this is my path then fine! But it doesn't mean I have to obsess over it. I can always try to do better than what I have, but I can't change what I'm meant to do."

"EM Bolt!" Omega suddenly jumped back, barely grazed by Roll's attack as she stepped next to Megaman. Even just with the little damage she had taken, she could feel her energy being drained. The pink navi seemed to glow slightly, as if the power Omega had lost was being transferred back to her.

"He's right. Sometimes we have to do what we think is wrong. But that doesn't define who we are!" Roll added as she took her spot next to Megaman and kept her bow trained on Omega.

The black navi sneered at them. Her eyes seemed to almost ignite. She was well beyond angry now. Livid didn't even begin to describe it. She almost saw red everywhere she turned. How dare they saw that there was nothing that could've been done. That her family's fate had been sealed by some higher purpose. It wasn't possible! There was always a way out, "Just what the hell are you two?" She roared as she pulled out two Soul Shots and fired at them.

"Aura!" Both navi were soon protect by a white ambiance. The blue and pink navis suddenly glanced around as they noticed one thing. Even after taking the shot, the power around them was still present. The aura had disappeared, but even still there was some kind of veil around them. It hadn't taken them very long to realize what they felt like. After all, they knew their NetOps by heart.

"They're our family! Messing with them is the same as messing with us!" Lan said as he pulled out three chips from his pack, "I don't know what you did to him but let's set something straight. If this is about all those times we had to save the world, then I'm just as guilty as Hub is. But even so, I can't let that get me down. You're right. We aren't perfect, far from it. But we know when to cross that line. If they hadn't shown up, we would have never deleted them. Our goal was never to hurt anyone, just to make our home some place safer for all of us to live in! And its that goal why I can't look back, cause if I do I'll be too stuck in the past to think about improving the future!" The brunette smirked as a whitish glow appeared around him, matching his navi's.

Mayl nodded, seemingly not noticing the difference, "If we just sit around waiting for someone else to fix these messes, then we risk putting more lives in danger. Roll and I have been saved so many times by you two. But no matter what happens, I trust you. I always have believed in you. If you ask me, the only one was a questionable morality is you, Omega! You just think that because technology didn't help you in your life that it's okay to destroy an opportunity for everyone else? I couldn't think of anything sicker!" She spoke as the same glow that was around Roll came around her.

Saria and Dr. Itumi looked at both NetOps surprised.

"What's...what's happening to them?" Saria asked amazed.

Dr. Itumi was almost uncertain. But come to mention it, Dr. Hikari had said that perhaps there had been a level beyond that of Full Synchro very long ago. But it was only a theory that could never be proven. No NetOp and navi pairing had ever had the capabilities to, "I don't believe it...but I think they've actually synced with their navis so well they've actually gone beyond that of Full Synchro. Such a thing...it's almost like an Overloaded Synchro!"

"Spreader! Triple Download! Program Advance! Hyper Burst!" Lan shouted.

"Shock Dart 3! Fire Arrow 3! Freeze Bolt 3! Program Advance! Arrow Barrage!" Mayl yelled.

Omega stepped back as both navi's leveled their advances. If what that doctor said was true, then the power of those advances would be well beyond double. She immediately began trying to think of a counter method to the incoming attack, "This...this...isn't…"

"Yeah, you definitely don't know what that word means," Roll chimed as she and Megaman fired both Program Advances at the black navi.

"No! This can't be happening!" Omega yelled as she was engulfed by attack.

Silence hung in the air as smoke filled it. That attack had been three times as powerful as normal. A navi would have to have a massive power source in order to withstand that kind of attack and even then she would have been seriously injured from it.

"That had to have finished her right?" Saria said as everyone looked at the blast from their screens.

The suspense only lasted a few more minutes as spikes impaled the tired Life Virus, Alpha, and Nebula Gray. Omega…was alive. Well, more like half alive and badly hurt. But a single sword was still stuck in the ground. She had managed to activate a Soul Aura to take most of the blast for her in the last second and she had ended up taking enough damage to wound her, but not delete her.

"If you want to play with big guns...fine! I'll just merely have to sue everything I've got!" She yelled as the spires closed around them and shot back into the ground. Omega's blade glowed a bright red as power began to flow into her, "I've only got to live for 17 more minutes. And then we'll see who laughs next! Now die! Oblivion Blade!" She cackled as little wisps of energy flew off her and seemed to float aimlessly away.

She struck the ground as the whole field cracked and threw everyone backwards. Omega had been through playing around. She walked her tired body to the front of the Black Hole Network. No one was getting through here. Not over her damned body.

"Ouch...that hurt," Saber groaned as everyone staggered back to their feet.

"Even Roll and Megaman got damaged by that hit," Dr. Itumi said as everyone in the room looked back at one another. Another strike like that and any navi not wearing Air Shoes would be plummeting down into the darkness. But even then, the attack itself was so powerful that it might knock them out.

Roll looked back at the other navis. That combined Program Advance was supposed to have done the job. Now with Omega read to flip out at anytime, they were back to square one-ish, "Anyone have a plan?"

The blue navi shook his head, "She knows that she can't take another hit like that. But we can't either."

"Bad time for a stalemate," Chuad grumbled.

"But what other choice do we have?" Protoman said.

"Either die by our own terms or die by hers," Bass gritted through his teeth. If any of them moved, then she would just bring her blade down again. Even not being on the ground wouldn't stop the shock wave the blade sent around the surrounding area making hovering still not an advantage.

Omega laughed, "Give it up! Either way, you die! Might as well just be the ones to accept your fate! Prepare to lose every….!" She stopped as she felt something attach itself to her leg. Her eyes widened as she turned and realized what it was. But...his data didn't exist anymore. But there was no escaping the fact that on her leg...was a PT Bomb.

"Dawn...SHUT UP!" Crashman yelled as the bomb went off and caused the black navi to stumbled forward.

"Crystal Storm!"

"Blade Rush!"

Omega had barely any time to put as two more attacks intercepted her. As she fell back down after attempting to get back up, she noticed that her world was beginning to look a bit out of focus. She somehow stumbled back to her feet. It was almost...almost as if she was in another world. She had barely broken free of Mirage's hold as a kick came flying her direction. As Omega staggered backward and just before she could even retaliate again, she heard another annoying voice.

"Hypersonic!" The black navi was dazed and completely disorienting, failing to not notice the two fire navis.

"Solar Flare!"

"Lava Wave!"

The navi was swept away by another two attacks and tumbled to the ground. As Omega opened her eyes, she snarled at the two smug looking navis in front of her...Void and Mortis. Behind them were none other than Crashman, Crystal, Blademan, Mirage, Hypnia, Solarman, and Lavaman. Each of the navis she created glared harshly at her, though some of them seemed to be enjoying being able to finally give her a piece of their mind.

"Please, allow me. Void Held!" The red navi offered, firing his homing shot first, causing Omega to roll out of the way but become even more so blinded by the dust that pitched up from the ground. The black navi cursed as she furiously rubbed them, trying to get the dust out of her eyes. All she had to do was see where she was swinging the blade and she could take everyone out all at once. No one, not even they would stop her. She would make sure of it!

Mortis shook his head, "Strange, in death, I see your resemblance to Crashman even more. Grave Stake!" The spire hit Omega head on, causing her to drop her blade completely. As the blade clattered on the ground, Omega gasped trying to collect herself. They had all come back. But how! Their ghosts should've been gone because of the Net resurfacing. But then again...she cursed loudly as she realized what had happened. They had existed somewhere else...at least the only one who had the power to do this did.

Void laughed as he noticed Dawn had finally realized her mistake, "You forgot one thing when you deleted us, this is our home too! The one place you hadn't reformatted! You may have stolen our data, but you gave that up just now didn't you! You couldn't handle all of us in your systems plus the other Cyber Legends. The Adapt Program has reached its limit! It's outdated and you've lost!" Void yelled as Omega glared at him. The power she had released. It had been that of Mortis, Void, Crashman and the other navis they had collected. Rather than raise the other navis, they had decided to bring back the very navis she had created. The ones who had the biggest grudge against her.

Her newness to being a navi had been her downfall. She had stolen Void's data, but she hadn't assimilated it. She thought the Adapt Program would have done it for her, but it must have taken a bit on the navi's part to properly install it into their systems.

Mortis wore a secret smile. When she had expelled the navis, most of them fell apart immediately. All except Void who had saved Mortis and Crashman. The navi had managed to snatch back Mortis's ability to raise the deleted from her, though she had still had enough time to bring back Alpha and the others. After that, it had been a matter of biding time in the shadows and bringing everyone back for a little reunion.

The chained stepped forward, "You may have created us all with very...clashing personalities. But we all at least agree on one thing." He said as he flicked his hand as the final navi he summoned started to come back into being. It was really only fair.

"We absolutely hate you," Crystal said with a crazy smile.

Blademan stepped forward next, "And the Net is our home as ghosts to live on in. We won't allow you to take it from us so easily."

"That and the fact that we would have to watch you win. Which is getting pretty sickening." Mirage gagged.

"We obeyed every word you gave us and what did we get for it?" Hypnia asked, annoyed.

"Deleted!" Lavaman growled.

Solarman crossed him arms, "You didn't even bother to revive us. We had to wait until Mortis's ghost reawakened to do it of his own free will!"

Omega clambered for her sword. She refused to let these upstart attempt to put her in some place. She made them and now it was time to start the day off by unmaking them, "I'll send you all back to the graveyard. Right now."

"Toxic Spikes!" Six purple spires came up from the ground, once again separating Omega from her precious blade. Before she could reach forward, a purple navi snatched it from the ground from the ground quickly and bounded away from her, "You've killed enough people. Now, it's time for you to realize that we're not just pointless beings you can manipulate because we're programmed to." She smirked.

"TOX!" Saber and Saria both yelled.

The purple navi turned to them and smiled, "It's nice to see you both again. Wow, did you get prettier Saria? And Saber...eh you're still kinda samey, but I guess that's good. I'm not exactly sure what kind of havoc you would wrought if you changed."

However, before the hallmark scene could go anywhere, Crashman turned to the navis himself, "Yoo! Megaman, Roll! You two and the others head into the Black Hole Network! We'll handle Dawn." He instructed quickly.

"And how do we know this isn't a trick?" Lan asked. He had more of his fair share of Crashman in the past. Though he had to admit, on some level he was happy to see him and the other navis.

"Seriously? I thought you were supposed to get smarter in college? The only reason we would possible come back is to protect our turf! And besides, have you seen or had anything to do with this woman? She's an absolute psychopath!" Crashman started before he was cut off by Void.

"Listen, we know we're not the most trustworthy navis but you've only got 14 minutes left to get to the various corners of the Net and stop those bombs from going off. One of those is here in this PC just inside the Network. You either take this chance or we still beat the crap out of Dawn and all die together. Your choice." The red navi stated as he held another Void Held in his hands. Might as well enjoy his new life right.

Tox nodded at them, "Go. We've got this. Now you guys need to do the rest."

* * *

By the time Megaman had gotten to his intended bomb in Sharo, there was only two minutes left on the time. A bomb had been placed in each corner of major parts of the world: Electopia, Sharo, Netopia, Netfrica, and Yumland. The blast radius of each the bombs was massive to encompass any towns that was around them. Apparently they were designed with the bombs already containing mass amounts of bug frags which would cause major problems for all electronics, including navis.

What made things worse was that the Black Hole Network was not only riddled with strange new viruses, but the density of the place had made it hard to travel quickly. He had only hoped that the other three (Protoman, Roll, and Bass) had made it to the other targets. Saber's had been relatively easy to find and he had gotten his shut off rather early.

"Alright, it should be the blue panel. Then green. Then red right?" Megaman asked quickly as he pulled out his buster and prepared to fire at the lighted panels that controlled the bomb's detonation controls."

"Yeah, hurry Megaman!" Lan yelled as his navi took aim and fired.

One.

Two..

Three…

"Bomb deactivation sequence...accepted. Shutting Down," a voice said as the NetOp and navi took a deep breath. Apparently when creating the triggers, Dawn had made an emergency shutdown sequence in testing them out. The only problem was that between getting the energy siphoning sequences ready and making sure that Hub's energy wasn't causing problems since her first try had to be a test, she had forgotten to remove it! Void had remembered that she had always mentioned to take care of it, but never had. She hadn't thought any of it seeing this because he had been tied up to a machine and schedule to die a few days later. Who would he tell?

Lan took a long sigh, "Sharo's fine. That's two. Mayl?"

"Just got Netopia offline." she said, relief heavy in her voice.

"Chuad?"

"Netfrica's bomb is deactivated too. I think it's safe to say crisis averted," the Official exhaled. Today had been too stressful.

"Wait what about Bass?" Saria asked.

"Wait...I think I see him!" Saber said as the caped navi was traveling back down the road, "So did you get the bomb?"

"Would I be back here is I didn't?" the navi asked annoyed.

Saber frowned, "Would it kill you to be nice to me for like two seconds?"

"It actually might."

"Grr….bomb's deactivated Saria. That's all of them," the blue navi grumbled.

"Thank goodness. Alright, let's get all the navis out of there." Dr. Itumi said happily.

* * *

"No...no. No. NO! This is all your fault!" Omega screamed at the navis. Somehow, and they were all pretty sure that she had an Undershirt program installed because she was well towards the deletion point. The black navi's mouth continued to grumble as her body was literal running on the bare minimum energy needed to keep her alive.

Crashman smirked, "Yeah we know. Proud of it too."

"So, what happens to her?" Void asked, looking down at the black navi. Without the sword, she really wasn't that much of a threat. Granted, getting hit by powerful Program Advances would make a navi substantial weaker. It also didn't help that in her condition and being several outnumbered, there wasn't much she could do to stop this current event.

"I'll take her into custody. Maybe Dr. Hikari can build a PET special to keep her from getting out ever again," Chuad said as Protoman approached the black navi.

However, he stopped as she started to laugh, "You really thought I was going to let you take me in? Granted I never thought I would have a moment to use this, but I guess back ups plans sometimes do have to be executed...Authorization Code: Crystal."

"Authorization Code accepted. Detonation in T minus 100 seconds." a computerized voice said, "Firewall set."

"Try getting out of the Dark Area without being able to jack out. I dare you. Although, even then the surround parts are going to be blasted hard. It's not as big as the other bomb, but I'll make sure to destroy you all. Even if I have to use myself!" Omega said as her body began to glow a deep black.

"Crap, the fail safe commands were stored in the PET!" Void yelled as he turned to the other navis, "Get out of here! Void Hole!" A black hole appeared behind Omega as Void picked her up and threw her in.

"Why the heck did you do that? We have a Black Hole Network to throw her in!" Crashman yelled and pointed to the massive opening to the network.

Void turned his back to his more annoying ancestor as he focused hard, "That's where I threw her in! All my Void Holes open to that network. But...I can't control the opening of the network that you see. Too much data flows through it! But I can use this!" The red navi explained as he tried to shut the hole that he just opened. As he worked, the actual opening of the Black Hole Network began to close.

"You all should leave while you have the chance. I'm not sure if Void can close this. Not only that but there may be the issue of that bomb activating the others. It may be a long shot, but it's still possible," Mortis said as he walked behind Void.

"And what about you and the others?" Protoman asked.

Crashman shrugged as he joined Mortis behind Void, "We've got our own messes to clean up. Maybe we could have been better navis and talked her out of this. But we made our bed. Who knows, maybe it's better this way. Somehow, she would have found someway to do something crazy like this. Hopefully you guys don't have to join us. Though some of you…"

"I've got a boyfriend already…" Roll said dryly, not missing the navi's suggestion. Yep, still he found a moment to try and make her feel awkward, even under the possible threat of the Net ending.

A split second later, Dr. Itumi got an idea, "What if we actually made it a black hole? The network is dense enough already. Void do you think you can increase the gravity of the network?" She asked.

"Might be able to...with more power," Void grunted as he put all the energy he had and was receiving from the navis that stood behind him into closing the whole.

"If we manage to actually turn that network into a black hole, then it'll take in all the bombs in the network and regards if they blow up or not, they'll all be destroy and any possible effects with it," Dr. Itumi explained quickly.

Mirage looked at the screen showing the doctor's face, "But then wouldn't that black hole just absorb the Net?"

Void shook his head, "It has...a set...gravity. After...the hole closes...it'll...reset...after five seconds," He said, though he was beginning to have a hard time staying awake. See the network was almost like a bare Net right underneath it. Doing what he was now was like shutting the a massive door when he was the size of a field mouse.

"Oh no. He looks like he's going to pass out at this rate!" Tox said, noticing the fact that the red navi was actually struggling. The opening to the Black Hole Network seemed to contract back and forth, almost as if the door was pushing back on Void.

"But if he's not awake then there's no way we can close this thing!" Mayl said.

"What the, Roll where are you going?" Saber asked as the pink navi stepped forward.

She turned back to him, "I'm the only navi here that specializes in recovery. If we need to keep his energy up, then I can do it."

Megaman was the next to step forward, "Then I think we can agree, that if you stay then I'm right behind you."

Bass growled as he to moved, "If I have to do anymore heroics, I think I may just start to die inside." He said as he hovered behind Void as well.

Soon, every navi in the area was right behind Void. With the new additions and Roll's help, the red navi's eyes snapped awake. Shoot, no wonder he couldn't have defeated them. All this power, it was actually unreal that he could even use it, "Alright. Here we go!" The red navi yelled as he glowed. He focused every bit of energy into increase the density of the core part of the network and sure enough he could feel it obeying him.

"Perfect Void; just a little more!" Dr. Itumi yelled. The opening to the Black Hole Network began to close steadily faster as everyone pooled their power into the red navi. Sure enough as it closed, the sound of air being sucked into it was heard. But each other navis stood firm as enemies, friends, family, and rivals all stood together to ensure the safety of their world.

In a matter of seconds, there was only a little bit of the hole left opened.

_15 seconds left._

"Alright then, Dawn! I hope you're still alive in there because this is when we crash your data!" Void turned to the pink and blue navis behind him, "Megaman! Roll! Fire your weapons! That'll disturb this network enough to set the bombs off! I'd rather know those things are destroyed than have them possibly floating in space!"

"Got it!" Both navis said as they charged their buster shots.

"Is that even going to work?" Saria asked.

_10 seconds._

"It should. If the two hit in the center, the power may be just what the Black Hole Network needs to super speed it enough to grab all the bombs at once." Dr. Itumi said as she mentally ran numbers in her head and tried to calculate possibilities, "At least I hope it will be."

_7 seconds._

"You can do it!" Mayl yelled.

_4 seconds._

"Go for it!" Lan shouted.

_2 seconds._

"EM SHOT!"

"EM BOLT!"

Both blasts made it into the network just in time as they both combined to make an ever bigger EM Wave attack. As it hit the center, the speed generated by the black hole intensified.

_0 seconds._

**BOOM!**

* * *

"Unbelievable…" a scientists said as he observed the massive power spike on the screen, "Dr. Hikari, I'm reading that all five bombs have gone off. But, nothing's happening. It's almost as if the effects that were foretold are being...taken care off."

SciLab had discovered the general location of each of the bombs just recently, but couldn't find their exact spot because of jamming. So they had teams scouring the Net looking for wherever they were. But then the bombs seemed to have been moving to some location somewhere in Electopia only to detonate together in a deep part of the Net. But the effects and particles were all staying in that area. And now, the bombs' powers were beginning to dissipate for the network space completely!

"Send a team to see what the damage if there was any at all," Dr. Hikari said quickly as he took a breath. Well, it seemed as if the world was safe again. And for some reason, he had a pretty good feeling who was behind saving it.

* * *

The door had just been closed a second before the explosion hit. However, everyone had heard the sound of the bombs going off, just underneath the Black Hole Network's surface.

The room took a collective sigh as the realization hit. Everything was okay! Saria randomly hugged Dr. Itumi while Lan twirled Mayl. On the Net, the navis celebrated with high fives, nods of approval, hugs from family members merely happy to see one another again, a kiss here or there, and of course a sulking Bass who wanted to avoid as much celebration as possible.

* * *

Ghost: Welp, see you guys for the epilogue!


	19. Chapter 19

Ghost: **If you are reading this chapter before Soul Eclipse's Final Chapter then stop what you are doing and go and read that chapter now.** The second half of this epilogue wraps up ALL of DN and so unless you want the Soul Eclipse epicness to lose its touch then go and now and come back. You have been warned...

* * *

**Epilogue - Light Shine Bright**

Official's Report

_All of the belongings of Dr. Dawn Silverlight have been confiscated and are undergoing analysis for any other possible threats to Net Society. While many government files of her were missing (along with her alias Dr. Diamond Sciona and Mr. Casius Night), we have been able to piece together a couple of things for various reports and old co-workers._

_Dr. Dawn Silverlight was of Sharo decent when she came to Electopia to study. Upon getting her doctorate, she actually made several contributions to Net Soceity especially during the time after the Alpha Revolt when she created the Power Burner program. However, upon the tragic death of her navi, husband, and daughter years later, she began to become more unstable. _

_After being admitted into a mental institute on the country side of Electopia by her son when she had attempted a suicide by falling from a height of fourteen feet. She had escaped from the facility after finding a way to shock her ward thought his PET (she had been given more freedoms after her mental health had seemed to improve). The son had prepared a funeral for her as a cover story for her escape to save face as he was in fact part of the executive board of the mental institution. _

_He later died of a heart attack. While it can't be confirmed, it may be possible that he may have indeed been murdered since he was on medication that he just so happened to have overdosed on. The dispenser was controlled by his PET and although Dawn could never be tied, some had speculated she had been upset with him for some reason and had rigged it._

_Upon escape, Mrs. Silverlight changed her legal name to Diamond Sciona and began to steal important data, tools, and anything she could use for her plans to destroy the Net. She is tied to the kidnapping of Saria Robinson and Lan Hikari, the attempted murder of Lan Hikari, several accounts of destroying the Net, and many other various crimes. Of course, she is unable to pay for these crimes seeing as she had used herself as a sixth bomb and detonated along with the other bombs in the Black Hole Network._

_The network has been courted off and Void's Void Hole ability has been removed from him, upon his request in addition. The Dark Area and Graveyard Area are being observed in great detail and courted off until it is safe for navis to return there. As a plus, the area is now a study site for EM Wave research. _

_All of Dawn's navis have decided to stand for some kind of punishment for conspiring to destroy the Net. While some navis, such as Void, Mortis, and Crashman have received harsher punishments (several years in a sub PET without the ability to jack into networks), most have been released for their help in saving the Net. Lavaman and Solarman now work at a Recycle and Solar Energy Plant. Crystal works at a toy store while Blademan has been released to wander the Net as he sees fit. Mirage and Hypnia work with therapists surprisingly enough. Mortis and Void seemed to have some kind of interest in SciLab after their time, but only the future will tell what's in store. Crashman...well...even he doesn't know what he wants to do._

_Tox was returned back to her NetOp, Saria Robinson. I have heard nothing but good news from the other navis involved in this altercation._

_This concludes my report._

_-Eugene Chuad_

* * *

_The year is 20XX and technology has advanced much beyond anyone's wildest dreams. The most recent addition to this is the Net Navi (Internet Navigator), a personalized artificial intelligence program, that helps their NetOps through their lives in this world. However, this new dream is not without its nightmares. People still lie, cheat, deceive, and hurt. But, it is in discovering that our closest friends can actually be the ones annoy us, who tells us to do our homework, go to piano lessons, or even to call a friend in times of need. Sometimes, our closest friends don't even need be actually people. The definition of friend should not be defined by the appearance of a person, but by the worth of their soul. And I'm certain that if we all continue down this path, a path of bonds...we'll find the peace that we're all looking for._

"LAN! Hurry up! We're all ready to take the picture," Mayl called from downstairs, "Kei will you stop picking on your brother!"

"I'm not picking on him!" a female voice said, "All I'm saying is that he should just man up and ask Serena out! He's a freshman in college!"

"I don't have a crush on Serena!" a male voice said, "And besides, didn't you say something about a certain somebody for the Homecoming dance this fall?"

"Patch!" she shrieked and the sound of people running around began to sound in the house. Lan shook his head as he signed his journal and began to walk down the staires only to see a red haired young man running away from his annoyed brunette sister. Mayl shook her head as she watched the two. While the other navis merely watched from their places on the couch.

"Sometimes it's a miracle to think that Patch can act like an adult. Though I guess we should say the same for Kei, she's fifteen now and she really shouldn't be chasing people around the house any more," a "young man" said. His copybot was dressed in a lab coat, but he just wore a simple blue dress shirt and some jeans to top it all off.

He soon received a flick in the face and scowled at his sister decked out in jeans, a black t shirt, and a red hairband, "Well Stream, it's not like he should've been teasing Kei about it anyway." the "teenager" stated.

Stream looked incredulously at her, "And what, it's okay for her to pick on Patch?"

"It's different for a girl okay Mr. Scientist," she said.

Stream facepalmed himself, "That's literally the stupidest thing I've heard today, Pixel." What was different about it? It was the exact same thing!

Pixel shook her head, "You're not a girl so you don't understand. Romance is so much different for us than it is for you."

Before Stream could responded, his father's laugh cut him off, "It's easier if you just agree with her Stream. You of all people should now that." Hub said as he turned his head. The two navi siblings had gotten into enough squabbles to know when it came down to matters like this it was just easier to let it go, "Oh there you are Lan!" He noted as his brother walked next to his wife.

"What where you doing up there?" Mayl asked as the man kissed her cheek.

"Just some last minute writing is all. Where's Roll?" The man asked as the Hikari kids finally began to settle down.

"Alright hopefully this should last! Seriously, why don't anyone of us actually try and make sure this stuff is on the charger before we need it," the blonde haired navi/copybot said as she walked out of a back room with a camera in hand. The battery said it had about fifteen minutes left on it which was better than the one minute it had had when she had check it a few minutes ago.

"Well then what are we waiting for then!" The brunette man said as the camera was set up and everyone gathered together.

It had taken a lot to get to the point where they were today. But in the minds of each of the Hikaris, they wouldn't trade it for the world.

* * *

**Megaman Double Network Beginnings: Complete**

**The Hub Hikari Files**

**You Knew**

**You're Not Alone**

**Megaman Double Network Main Story: Complete**

**Dark World**

**Dawn of Chaos**

**Spiral into Darkness**

**Corrupted Sickness**

**Data Crash **

**Thanks to all Favoriters/Followers/Reviewers/Contestants (Merge Contests) of the Double Network Series**

**Special Thanks to God (actual God, not an FFN author), Gavzilla, BalanceM88, terratasha, True-inTha-Blue, Animegirl257 who have given me ideas, writing help and critique, and just overall being great pals!**

Ghost: Holy Panel! It's over! It's actually over! What started of as a writing challenge after a conversation with Gav that involved turning Roll into a human evolved into...well my first series that I've ever written and published and written. I know I've said a bunch of times, but sincerely thank you to one and all who helped make this thing happen. It's been a year and a half or so since I've joined FFN and I'm still around and writing so that's got to count for something right? XD

So, to clarify on Dawn...she's been sort of an unreliable narrator. Since she's technically still insane, things that make sense to her doesn't really mean they actually make sense. She's stable enough to pull all this crazy stuff off, but she's still unstable in terms of everything else. Sorta like a scaled down Joker.

Hope you guys enjoyed Data Crash and the whole DN series! What was your favorite moment? Least favorite? Best power? I don't know, I just wanna hear what you all thought! Hope you all drop in next time for the next series I co-author with BalanceM88 on. I'll still be writing one-shots and stuff like that, maybe a multi-fic here and there (In fact, I've got a horror/mystery that'll be coming out later this year!) but this new series will be my focus. Please note that this series will be published on Balance's profile and not mine!

Well folks...I leave you with this...put in the reviews what achievement(s) you got! Be honest!

**Dark Side Master *awarded Dark Roll's, Dark Hub's, Dark Pixel's emblems* - Read Dark World, Spiral into Darkness, Soul Awakening, Soul Eclipse**

**Hikari Baby Sitter *awarded Pixel's emblem* - Read All Double Network Epilogues**

**Rising Sun *awarded Stream's emblem* - Read Dark World, Dawn of Chaos, Spiral Into Darkness, Corrupted Sickness, Data Crash**

**Soul Seer *awarded Serenade's, Strike's, Trace's emblems* - Read Data Crash, Soul Awakening, Soul Eclipse**

**Flashback *awarded Mortis's emblem* - Read Spiral Into Darkness and Corrupted Sickness**

**New Enemy Sighted *awarded Void's emblem* - Read Dark World and Dawn of Chaos**

**There In The Beginning *awarded Bass's emblem* - Read All Double Network Beginnings**

**Giga Class Hero *awarded Roll's and Megaman's emblems* - Read All Double Network stories**

**Mega Class Hero *awarded Saber's and Tox's emblem* - Read All Double Network Main and Beginning Stories**

**Standard Class Hero *awarded Double Network symbol* - Read Data Crash**

It's been a blast and see you next time! Ghost501 logging out!


End file.
